Let it Will Be
by Flora Winters
Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki’s apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. The two of them shall sing together for millions and it will be glorious. Slash, language, violence, and sillyness all around.
1. Chapter Prologue

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Prologue

"Oh, Shuichi!" A shrill voice cried out and the cotton candy pink haired young man was flat on his back with an irate brown haired legend singer straddling his narrow waist. "You're late! You hate me, don't you?"

Tears just streamed from those deep blue eyes and he hugged Shuichi to the point where the singer for Bad Luck could not breathe. It was like this every time he was late.

"No, I don't hate you, Mr. Sakuma." Shuichi gasped out, trying not to faint from the lack of oxygen. "How could I hate you? You're wonderful."

Those big blue eyes narrowed into slits and Ryuichi loomed over Shuichi like a dark storm cloud about to let loose with the fire and brimstone. "Ryuichi! Kumagoro told you to call me, Ryuichi!"

Shuichi gulped and felt sweat begin to from on his brow. His idol, his God, the awesome pop singer, Ryuichi Sakuma of Nittle Grasper, was scarier than a full grown dragon about to bitch slap a fridge that was out of beer.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi told him, calling him by his name. "My alarm clock failed to go off, Ryuichi."

It was no lie. He had not heard his alarm clock.

That made the blue eyed pop star shine, just like a million watt bulb. He got up off his pink haired friend and helped him to his feet.

"Here," Shuichi," Ryuichi grinned with really white teeth. "I brought us lots of yummy goodness. I got it from Kumagoro's favorite candy store. It sells all kinds of wonderful treats."

He dragged Shuichi by the arm over to a table, showing him the big bag filled with all manner of candies. Some of the weird things he had never seen before in his life.

"America makes everything!" Ryuichi laughed, fixing his pink fluffy bunny a big lollypop. "Kumagoro likes these best."

Shuichi could only nod. He had never seen so much candy. No wonder Ryuichi was always dancing on the ceiling. He was just like a bouncy ball.

"Take what you want." Ryuichi said, chomping down on some tasty topaz blue rock candy. It was pure sugar. "They are all yummy, Shuichi."

Shuichi picked up the same thing that Ryuichi was eating only it was pink. He took a lick on it and fell in love. It tasted of goodness.

"Aren't you super excited, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, dancing circles around him. "We get to make a record and sing together in front of millions."

Shuichi could only nod his head. He was not feeling very happy right now.

Yuki had kicked him out because he had forgotten and left the bathwater running. Why did he have to get so angry about it? It was an honest mistake and it could have happened to anybody.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked with genuine concern in his voice, hugging Kumagoro close to his chest. "We don't like it when your eyes look sad."

Shuichi looked over at the older singer who was suddenly holding out a lollypop for him to take. It was a bright orange with yellow speckles in it.

He took the lollypop from his idol and Ryuichi gently snatched a hold of his wrist. His grip was soft but it was like iron.

Amethyst jewels gazed into blue gemstones. It was a look that felt like it was going to last for forever. There was such heat and a magnetic pull.

"You can always come to Kumagoro and me," Ryuichi told him in a very serious tone and was suddenly grinning like a fool. "That's what friends are for, right, Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded his head and gave a small nod of his head. His idol let go of his wrist and started to hum as he played with his bunny's ears. It was so cute.

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked in a quiet voice, violet eyes hidden in shadow.

The singer looked up at him from his bunny. "Hmm, what is it, Shuichi?"

The pink haired man was about to tell him only to jump when bullet fire assaulted his ears. He fell over backwards out of his chair with a thud.

"Oh, K!" Ryuichi squealed, pouncing at the long haired blonde, only to pounce by him, and out the door with a crash.

K made a face and sighed as he rolled his eyes. Why was his life so complicated? That guy was always getting himself lost. He was not supposed to leave Noriko's side.

"I'm okay!" Ryuichi giggled, limping back into the room. "Kumagoro broke my fall."

He hugged his bunny friend close, cooing to him. "Who's my good friend? You're my good bunny friend. Yes you are. Yes you are."

Shuichi lifted his head up and then put it back down. He was so damn tired. Yuki was such a bastard.

"Shuichi?" K asked in concern, pointing his gun at the singer in case he was faking. "Are you feeling well? You look really pale today?"

Shuichi lied and gave him the thumbs up. His head was pounding as if it were in a vice.

"I'm fine," he said, getting to his feet with some help from K. "What's the plan for today?"

"Didn't you get my message?" K asked in annoyance, cocking his gun.

Shuichi shook his head. "I was not near a phone."

K cocked a brow.

Ryuichi was looking at Shuichi with an expression of hidden worry. The young man suddenly did not look so hot.

"Shuichi should not frown so," he said, walking over to grin at him. "You'll get big wrinkles here and here and people will say, oh, look at wrinkle face."

K almost pulled the trigger. It would be a mercy killing, no, really.

"Would you like some water, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked in Kumagoro's voice.

Shuichi knew this little game his idol loved to play. He shook his head, telling Kumagoro no, but, thank you.

Ryuichi beamed at him. He was so happy that Shuichi would always play with him. It was so much fun.

He suddenly made a face at Shuichi and put Kumagoro up to hide his mouth. "Would you drink just a little water, for Ryuichi?"

Shuichi lowered his head. "Okay, Kumagoro."

K only watched in some fascination. It looked like Ryuichi was really taking an interest in Shuichi, pulling him under his wings so to say. He only did these things for people he really, really liked, and that was very few.

"Here you go," Ryuichi said, handing the red plastic cup to his friend. "Drink lots and I'll treat you to lunch with Kumagoro's credit card."

Shuichi watched in amusement as Ryuichi fought off an irate bunny. The two of them were really going at it. He actually laughed. The brown haired singer always knew how to cheer him up it seemed.

He drank the whole cup just so it would make his idol smile and not worry about him. He reached out and shook Kumagoro's little pink foot, telling him thank you, and that he looked forward to lunch with him and Ryuichi.

"Are you ready?" K asked, looking at them, gun ready to fire at any moment. American's were so trigger happy.

"Good times!" Ryuichi squealed, frolicking out the door, dragging Shuichi with him. "Look at how we sparkle, Shuichi! Sparkly, sparkly, Ryu and Shuichi!"

He was so happy. He was going to have lunch with Shuichi.

"Hey!" K yelled, pointing with his gun. "You two idiots need to go that way!"

Ryuichi giggled like a maniac. "Okay!"

K sighed and put his free hand to his forehead. It was like working with twin hurricanes. Those two seemed to be all over the place.

He had to smile. At least his job was not boring. After all, he got to play with guns all day long.

"Oh, lollypops!" He cried, snatching four. "My favorite!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Oh, Shindo!" Mr. Sakano cried, whirling around the room like a mini twister.

Ryuichi had Kuma on his head, laughing at the silly man. He was pointing at him and everything.

"Look, Kumagoro," Ryuichi giggled. "He's flying around the room like a rocket. How does the rocket go, Kuma?"

He held his bunny friend out. "Rocket's go, SHROOOOOOOM!"

Noriko rolled her eyes, calling him an idiot. It only made the blue eyed singer laugh harder. Whenever Noriko said that, it translated to him as, _I love you, Ryu._

Hiro and Suguru were practically helping each other pull their own hair out by the roots. This was the fifth break in half an hour. At this rate, they would never get done with the song.

Shuichi felt like crap and he wanted to cry. Nothing was going right, and the song was making him cry.

How could he sing a song that was tearing him up inside? What possessed the brunette to write such a song? If he kept this up, he would be crying in no time.

_Why would Ryuichi want me to sing this song with him? It seems so intimate._

K fired off a shot and some plaster fell from the ceiling. "DO IT AGAIN!"

Shuichi put his hands up in defense, sighing. He got a wink from Ryuichi. His head was really starting to pound.

The music began to play once more and the two singers took their places. Ryuichi grinned at Shuichi, waving at him with Kuma's paw.

Shuichi waved back and began to think of Yuki. The older man had been so cold to him. He was like winter, cold and locked in ice.

Ryuichi frowned at the look he was seeing on his sad friend's face. He had written this song for Shuichi. He was so going to cheer him up after the recording.

He closed his blue eyes and began to sing. He was all sparkly and shiny. The whole world was going to have to wear sunglasses.

_There you are, in a darkened room_

_And you're all alone, looking out the window_

_Your heart is cold, and lost the will to love_

_Like a broken arrow_

_Here I stand in the shadows_

_In the shadows_

_Come to me, come to me_

_Can't you see that?_

Shuichi could not take his eyes off the older singer. Those molten blue gems were burning right into him. It was as if magic was pouring out from Ryuichi's soul, blinding all with its purity. Was Ryuichi singing to him?

He ran a nervous hand through his pink locks. His voice began to soar right along with the man a few feet away from him.

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_Nobody wants to cry_

_My body is longing to hold you_

_So bad it hurts inside_

_Time is precious and it's slipping away_

_And I've been waiting for you all of my life (ohh)_

_Nobody wants to be lonely_

_So why (why) why won't you let me love you_

Ryuichi looked over to see that Shuichi had tears in his eyes. He looked like he could shatter at any moment. What in the world had that Yuki done to him?

Shuichi wiped a tear away and shook his head, hair hiding his eyes. All he had to do was get through this song. He opened his mouth to sing his solo part with all his heart.

_Ohh, Ohh, yeah_

_Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song_

_It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh_

_Any suddenly you're flying down the stairs_

_Into my arms, baby, ohh…_

Ryuichi was practically in tears. That had been so beautifully done. Shuichi's voice could soar right along with angels, painting them all a molten emerald green with envy.

Shuichi's vision was beginning to blur and he could hear people shouting his name in concern. He stumbled away from the microphone, falling over backwards into someone's warm embrace.

He looked up to see that it was Ryuichi. His blurry mouth was moving but he could not make out what he was saying. He tried to speak but dizziness swallowed him whole. His eyes rolled up in his head.

_Shuichi…_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. This is my first Gravitation fiction. I just watched the anime and I fell in love.

Flora.

The song lyrics belong to Christina Aguilera and Ricky Martin. The song is just better with the two of them singing it.


	2. Chapter One

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter One

Shuichi could hear someone softly humming and he grudgingly decided to follow the voice into consciousness. His brilliant violet eyes fluttered open to see that he was looking up at a cloud white ceiling. Where the hell was he?

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

He turned his head to see that it was Ryuichi who was singing. He was standing in front of the window looking out, outlined in a radiant halo of golden sunlight. It was even better than stage lighting.

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

He was in the hospital. Why was he in the hospital? He looked to see that he had an IV in his hand and Kumagoro was at his side, giving him his plushy bunny smile.

He looked to see that Hiro was at his left, sleeping in a chair. His head was leaned back, mouth wide open, snoring with drool at the corner. The sight made him softly snicker and then he coughed.

Ryuichi spun around with a worried expression written all over his face. His sapphire blue eyes were really big as he hurried to his friend's side, fixing him a glass of cold water.

"Drink up, Shuichi," he said, sitting down on the bed next to him. "Water is good for you and it keeps your complexion nice."

Shuichi's head was stuffed up and it was still pounding like a crazed drum on crack. He felt like shit and he probably looked it, too. Hell, shit probably looked better than he did right now.

Ryuichi picked up Kuma and had him do a little happy dance on the pink haired singer's tummy. He liked to make Shuichi smile. It made him all sparkly.

Hiro was still snoring and made a slight moaning sound. He must be having a really good dream about someone.

"What happened?" Shuichi asked, handing the cup back to Ryuichi.

He sat the cup aside and had Kumagoro tell him. "Shuichi has the flu. Sniffle, sniffle, cough, cough, Shuichi."

Shuichi frowned. This was just perfect.

"Yuki?" He asked, looking around. "Has he been here? Did he call?"

Ryuichi had Kumagoro to shake his head. "Mr. Yuki has not been here, Shuichi."

Violet eyes lowered and tears spilled from the corners. Ryuichi began to panic. He didn't like it when his friend cried. It made him want to cry, too.

"Look, sparkly sparkles, Shuichi," he told him, holding out some pretty bracelets he suddenly pulled from his pocket. "Pretty shiny just for you."

Shuichi turned to the side and sneezed. He moaned, turning his head back to look at them as he sniffled. They were very pretty.

"Here you go," Ryuichi said, dropping a sparkly pink one in his hand. "Kumagoro says you can have this pretty, Shuichi."

He took the bracelet and carefully slipped it on his free wrist. It was very sparkly and it was pretty.

"Thanks, Kuma," he said with a smile, patting his head.

Ryuichi grinned. "Na no da."

The brunette got back to his feet and looked down at his still sad friend. He wanted to do something more to cheer him up and make him feel better.

He winked at Kuma and petted him. That was such a wonderful idea. How come he had not thought of it himself?

The door to the room suddenly opened and in walked K, Mr. Seguchi, and Mr. Sakano. Their faces were grim.

"I told you to take exit 74-E, you idiot!" Mr. Seguchi snarled, poking K with the stick he uses to poke the animals with at the Tokyo Zoo.

K rolled his eyes and pulled out a shiny gun. "You said 74-D."

"Well, actually," Mr. Sakano piped in, tears streaming from his eyes like raging waterfalls. "The GPS, Mr. Tom, said 74-C."

Both whirled around and glared poisonous daggers at him. Poor Mr. Sakano fainted on the spot. His life was such a constant hell.

"Oh, Touma, K!" Ryuichi squealed, pouncing across the room in a single bound, falling over Mr. Sakano's fallen form with a grunt.

Hiro bolted upright in his chair with his arms all out, karate style. "Where's the hooker on the runaway speedboat?"

All eyes turned to look at him and he bit his bottom lip. K had a gun and Mr. Seguchi was twirling a mean looking stick.

Suguru came strolling in only to freeze in his tracks. He saw K with a gun and his cousin with a wicked looking stick. There were two bodies on the floor.

He cocked a brow. "Did you kill them?"

Shuichi lied back down. He wanted to die. It was too loud, and he was ill.

"Ouch," Ryuichi whined. "Oh, a dead man broke our fall, Kuma!"

Mr. Sakano wheezed. All the air had been knocked from his lungs. Apparently Ryuichi was heavier than he looked.

Ryuichi jumped up, giggling like a little school boy. He apologized to Mr. Sakano as K helped him up.

"Mr. Shindou, how are you feeling?" Touma asked, walking over to him, like a dancer on ice. The man was ever graceful.

Shuichi turned his head away. He just wanted to be left alone.

"The doctor tells us that you were dehydrated and that you have the flu, Mr. Shindou." Touma told him, eyes ever friendly.

"Needles go pokey poke, Shuichi," Ryuichi said, holding tight to his bunny friend. "We no like them."

Shuichi turned to look at his IV. He hated needles, too. The last time a doctor tried to give him a shot, well, it involved three male nurses holding him down, and one needing their mouth wired shut, afterwards. Here was just one more thing he had in common with his idol.

Touma patted Ryuichi's arm. "I think two weeks should be enough time to recuperate."

Shuichi's eyes widened. Two weeks? What would he do with himself? Where would he stay? Yuki had kicked him out and had not even called his cell to check on him. He didn't want to be a burden to Hiro.

"I got a hotel room for you at a very nice place…" Touma said, but was cut off.

"No!" Ryuichi shouted, spinning Kumagoro around in dizzying circles. "Shuichi can stay with Kuma and me!"

Touma and all seemed to gawk. "I can't have you getting sick, too, Ryu."

"Ryuichi does not get sick!" He shouted in Kumagoro's voice. "He is too sparkly!"

Hiro raised his hand. "I don't mind. You know you can always stay with me, Shuichi."

Ryuichi was biting on one of Kuma's ears. He wanted Shuichi to come have lots of fun with him.

"What about Yuki?" Shuichi asked. His voice was tired.

K looked to Touma who instantly looked away. He looked to see that Shuichi looked to be a little broken.

"Eiri has gone on a book signing tour," Touma told him, squeezing his stick with a black gloved hand. "He will be back in five days."

Ryuichi narrowed his sapphire eyes into slits. How could Eiri Yuki do that? Shuichi is sick! He should be here, holding his hand!

Shuichi closed his eyes. His heart hurt. His fucking heart hurt. He wanted to scream.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked. His funny voice was gone. "Come stay with me?"

Everyone was looking at him. It was not often that Ryuichi spoke in this voice. It was very rare.

Shuichi was gripping the sheets with all his might. He was so pissed. So, he did something about it. He fucking screamed

"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"QUIET!" A voice shrieked at the door, causing all to turn. "THIS IS A HOSPITAL, FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE!"

Ryuichi magically produced some Rocky Road and ignored the gunfire. He didn't think it was nice to open fire in a hospital, but it was also not very nice to take Buddha's name in vain. That was just mean.

"Yummy, yummy, Shuichi," he grinned, handing him a silver spoon. "Come and stay with Kuma and me?"

Shuichi nodded. He simply adored him some Rocky Road. Ryuichi was a good friend.

Ryuichi jumped up and down, swinging Kumagoro around. This was going to be so much fun.

"Hey!" Touma yelled, whopping K on top of his head with his killing stick of doom. "No shooting in the hospital!"

K rubbed his head, seriously thinking about firing a warning shot right between the blonde's eyes. It would seriously just be a warning shot.

Touma lowered his stick and his voice. "Save it for NG."

Suguru and Hiro tiptoed from the room. They needed to take random pee break.

"Oh, Touma!" Ryuichi squealed in delight, throwing himself at him. "Me and Shuichi are sparkly sparkles!"

Touma nodded, patting his eccentric friend. "Yes, yes you are, Ryu."

"Shuichi comes to stay with us," Ryuichi grinned from ear to ear. "Kuma will make cookies!"

Touma looked to see that the pink haired singer was seriously going down on that ice cream. Where the hell had Ryuichi gotten it? "That will be fine."

Ryuichi grinned. "Good times!"

"Oh, Shindou!" Mr. Sakano screamed, whirling around like a twister.

Poor Shuichi was puking his guts out.

"Kumagoro!" Ryuichi screeched. "Get me some towels!"

Kuma went flying, smashing right into Noriko's pretty face.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all who have reviewed and liked so far. This chapter is for ya'll.

Flora.

Song lyrics are owned by Diana Ross.


	3. Chapter Two

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Two

"And this is where you can go sleepy," Ryuichi told his guest, showing him a luxurious guestroom. "Kuma's and my room is just down the hall. So, don't hesitate to come get us if you were to need anything during sleepy time, okay, Shuichi?"

Shuichi nodded his head, feeling really nervous and kind of excited, both at the same time. He was staying with his idol in his penthouse apartment overlooking the city.

"What was that, Kuma?" Ryuichi asked, holding the bunny to his ear. "You did?"

Shuichi cocked a delicate pink brow. What was it now?

Ryuichi pulled his pink haired friend into the bedroom and they both looked at the cord hanging near the side at the head of the bed. He had Kumagoro pull on the shiny red cord and Shuichi jumped back with a yelp. A really loud gong went off, echoing all around. The sound waves seemed to vibrate through his bones.

"Oh, Kuma!" Ryuichi squealed, hugging his bunny ever to tight. "That is so thoughtful!"

Shuichi didn't know if he should be thankful or worry that Kumagoro secretly had it in for him. That gong had nearly given him a heart attack. He could feel his heart pounding in his throat.

"Just pull on that," Ryuichi grinned, pointing at the cord. "And the two of us will come running, Shuichi."

Shuichi made a quick mental note to put in some earplugs first. He jumped again when Ryuichi pulled on the cord just for fun.

"And here is the bathroom," he pointed out to him. "It is not as big as mine, but you can use it, too, if you like, Shuichi."

Shuichi could only stare in amazement. This bathroom made Yuki's look like a piss pot.

It was decorated with black marble and gold. He knew that Ryuichi had excellent taste, but this was beyond what he had expected. This should be in one of those magazines that showed off how mega stars lived. If this was the guest's bathroom, then what the hell did Ryuichi's look like?

"Kumagoro decorated this one," Ryuichi said, matter of fact. "He was going through a very dark phase."

The bunny nodded. "A very dark phase, but isn't it pretty shiny?"

Shuichi could only nod at him. "It's so dark…and yet there is golden beams shining through…"

Ryuichi turned away from the golden mirror to look at him with bright sapphire orbs that seemed to be grinning from ear to ear. He had made an excellent choice when he had chosen to befriend Shuichi. Here was someone of the same spirit who _got _him.

"Is Shuichi hungry?" He asked, looking at his bunny. "Kumagoro says that he could eat a Moo."

"Moo?" Shuichi asked in confusion. What the hell was that? Did he mean a cow?

Ryuichi giggled and poked him on the nose. "Let's go put some yummy in our tummies, Shuichi."

The pink haired singer rubbed his nose, hoping that he was not blushing. That simple little poke felt so intimate. He nodded his head and followed him from the bathroom.

His head was hurting and kind of stuffy, but other than that, he was feeling sort of okay. This having the flu was not so bad.

"What kind of yummy yum does Shuichi want?" Ryuichi asked, leading him down the spiral staircase and into the kitchen.

Shuichi made a thoughtful face. He had no idea. "What do you and Kumagoro want?"

"We shall fix whatever Shuichi is hungry for," Ryuichi grinned, suddenly wearing an apron and a chef's hat. Kumagoro was dressed the same.

Shuichi just looked at the two of them. How was Ryuichi able to do that? Was he some kind of secret magician…or something?

He scratched his head. "I'm not really sure. How about you surprise me, Ryuichi?"

Ryuichi became ecstatic. "Kumagoro will fix Shuichi a fabulous, traditional, Japanese dinner."

Shuichi smiled. He had not had one of those in a very long time. He nodded his head with a huge grin on his face. All he ever seemed to be able to eat was fast food…because it was fast.

It made Ryuichi beam and he set himself to work with Kuma. He was going to make Shuichi a fabulous meal full of awesome!

Shuichi excused himself and made his way back up to his room. He took a seat on the comfortable bed. The whole room was decorated in deep shades of violet and lighter shades of lavender. The red cord near the head of the bed stuck out like a soar thumb.

"What?" An annoyed voice asked.

Shuichi almost dropped his cell. "I just thought I would call you…"

There was the sound of an angry sigh and then a deafening silence. It made Shuichi feel as though he were smothering.

"Why did you leave and not tell me, Yuki?" He asked, looking straight a head, focusing on a single point.

"I was in a hurry," Yuki told him with an icy voice. "It completely slipped my mind."

_Slipped your mind? Am I really so forgettable, Yuki?_

"I…I have the flu…Yu…" Shuichi tried to tell him but was cut off.

"And I'm very busy," Yuki told him and the call was ended just like that.

"Yuki?' Shuichi asked, tears starting to fill his eyes.

He closed his cell with a soft click and gently sat it aside on the bed next to his bags. His chest was really hurting and he quickly put his hands to his mouth to muffle his screams. He did not want to scare Ryuichi. It would probably lead to Kumagoro blowing up something…again.

He just sat there on the bed, looking at the painting on the wall. The people on the other side of that thin frame of glass looked so very happy. Their smiles made him smile.

Yuki was just in a bad mood. He would try calling again tomorrow. Everything would be okay tomorrow. He might even start to feel better, too.

"Shuichi!" Ryuichi called, voice very loud. "Come and taste the Miso!" I want to know if its juuuuuust riiiiiiight!"

Shuichi massaged his temples and left the room, not even looking back at his cell.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Ryuichi was thrilled that Shuichi had loved his cooking. He was dancing on moonbeams of pure silver. He was so happy.

"Is Shuichi sleepy?" He had Kumagoro ask.

Shuichi nodded his head. He was very sleepy. He always got sleepy after eating a delicious meal. Plus, his head was killing him and his sniffles were so annoying.

"Why doesn't Shuichi go take him a nice warm bath?" Kumagoro asked. "And then he can take his medicine and go sleepy time."

Shuichi nodded once more and got to his feet. He could not wait to fall asleep in that comfortable looking bed.

Yuki would make love to him and then he would send him to the couch. It was hell on his spine.

"Shuichi?' Ryuichi asked, gently taking him by the arm. He put a piece of paper into it.

Shuichi looked at it in confusion and then his violet eyes widened. It was a brochure to the Hagoromo Resort and Hot Springs.

"It will be fun, Shuichi." Ryuichi smiled, holding up a finger. "And Shuichi loves fun things, right?"

Shuichi didn't know what to say. This was such an extravagant gift. Should he say yes? Should he say no, but, thank you?

"Kuma and me refuse to take no for an answer, Shuichi." Ryuichi told him, Kumagoro holding up a small plastic gun, at least, Shuichi hoped it was plastic. "We'll go far away from everything and write songs that are sparkly."

Shuichi looked at him with wet, violet orbs. He honestly didn't know what to say. This was awesome.

"We'll write songs that sparkle from our souls!" He shouted, voice full of passion, eyes burning like sapphire stars. "We'll make the universe tremble to our sparkly sparkles! Our songs will make men and women weep like children!"

He spun around and hugged Shuichi. "OH, WE ARE SO AWESOME, SHUICHI!"

"Plus," Ryuichi suddenly said, madness gone, silly voice back, grinning like a little school boy. "Kumagoro says that the hot springs and fresh air will be good for Shuichi."

Shuichi could only bow his head. "Thank you, Ryuichi."

"None of that!" Ryuichi bellowed, throwing his arms back around the stunned singer once more. "Shuichi can hug Ryuichi whenever he wants, too!"

Shuichi suddenly noticed that his idol smelled really good. It was a crisp, clean smell, with a hint of citrus.

He hugged his idol, also thanking Kumagoro for his friendship as well. The gesture nearly made Ryuichi nova with happiness.

"Bath time!" Ryuichi squealed, leading Shuichi by the hand. "Then medicine time!"

Shuichi snickered at the icky face Ryuichi made. The legend singer told him that he could hold Kuma's paw.

Shuichi grinned. Yes, things would definitely be better tomorrow.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Flora.


	4. Chapter Three

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Three

Ryuichi filled the tub with warm bubbly water for Shuichi. He was even going to let him use his rubber ducky. It was such a pretty shade of cerulean.

The bubbles glittered like thousands of diamonds under the light and it seemed to dazzle the brunette. It was all so shiny and sparkly.

He forced himself to turn away from the pretty and saw that he was looking at something even prettier. He was looking at Shuichi who didn't have his shirt on.

The young man was lithe and muscular in his own right. He looked as if he had been carved out of white marble.

Sapphire blue gems fell on pale pink nipples and he quickly looked away. He knew he must have been blushing something furious. Only Shuichi could make him feel this uncomfortable in his own house.

"Look, Shuichi!" Ryuichi giggled, holding up the rubber duck. "Onyx will keep you company."

Shuichi smiled and took the duck from his hands. Why on earth did he name this little guy Onyx? Oh, it must be because of his dark eyes.

Ryuichi secretly gazed at his pink haired muse and felt all his blood rushing south. Those molten amethyst eyes had to be the most beautiful eyes on the planet. It was as if the gods had deemed it so.

"You behave yourself, Onyx," Ryuichi said, getting to his feet, grinning at his friend. "He can be such a tease at times, but he always makes you feel good about yourself."

Shuichi looked at his idol and got poked on the nose. "You're my pretty shiny, Shuichi."

Shuichi suddenly began to feel very strange and he looked back down at the duck in his hands. He heard Ryuichi chuckle softly.

"I'm going to go make your bed down for you," he told him, picking up Kumagoro. "Just shout if you need us Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded and watched him close the door. He put Onyx in the water and smiled.

"I know I'm a little pale," he told the pretty ducky. "I burn too easily and I refuse to have my skin look like my hair."

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ryuichi frolicked into the guestroom that Shuichi would be spending the night in and sat Kumagoro down on the wooden dresser. He stole a gaze at himself in the oval shaped mirror and slightly frowned at his handsome reflection.

"Hush, Mirror," he told it, pointing a finger at his stern looking reflection. "I am not lonely."

He had Touma, Noriko, and Shuichi. He had their sparkly friendships. Hell, he even had K's.

He picked Kumagoro back up and hugged him close to his heart. "And I have you, too, Kuma."

The mirror hushed itself up right then and there. None dared to face the wrath of the almighty, Kumagoro.

Ryuichi stuck his pink tongue out at his childish looking reflection and bounced like a happy bunny over to the bed, making it down. He absolutely adored the headboard. There was a giant rose craved into it, and it was missing one of its petals.

That suddenly had him frowning once more. Was Bed telling him what Mirror was telling him? Was he a beautiful rose that was missing one petal that could make him whole?

"This is the last time I allow you to decorate anything without my constant supervision," he told Kuma, turning to leave the room.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shuichi opened his violet orbs when he heard a soft knock come at the door. The door cracked open and in popped Kuma's smiling face.

"We have clothes for Shuichi," he said, silly voice even sillier than ever. "May we come in?"

Shuichi was surrounded by a bazillion bubbles so it was not like Ryuichi could see anything. He told them yes and Ryuichi strolled in.

Shuichi could not help but to softly giggle. His idol was wearing a white pajama suit with bright orange carrots designed on it. He looked absolutely adorable. Anybody else would look totally ridiculous. He tried to picture Yuki in it and felt a mental bitch slap.

"Is Shuichi enjoying his bath?" Ryuichi asked him, gently placing the clothes on a small table beside the tub.

Shuichi nodded his head, wondering where he could get him some pajamas like that. He wanted a white pair with black question marks all over the place. He also wanted a white pair with pearly pink cherry blossoms all over the place as well. It would look so pretty and Yuki might like it, too.

"What is it, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked with a confused expression. He wanted to know why his pink haired friend was looking at him like that.

Shuichi shook his head and smiled up at him. "I would love to know where you bought your awesome pajamas."

Ryuichi grinned. "Would Shuichi like some?"

He nodded his head. He told his idol what he would like to get and Ryuichi practically squealed with delight. That would be so cool!

Ryuichi suddenly noticed the way Kumagoro was looking at him and mentally told him not to start as well. There was no way he could allow himself to fall in love with Shuichi.

_Too late, __Ryu_

He mentally hissed at Kumagoro before pouncing him with tons of shiny love. He looked at Shuichi and nodded.

He loved it whenever Shuichi would smile. The young man simply lit up a room. He bet that Shuichi could light up the darkest of places. He certainly made the gold in the black marble pale in comparison.

He bounced over to a door and pulled out a rather large black towel with gold trimming. Kumagora was very thorough about what had to go with this bathroom.

He put it down on the table, telling Shuichi that he would be in his room, and to ring the gong should he need anything at all. He left the room with Kumagoro in tow. This hot spring trip was going to be a blast. He could not wait until morning.

He froze in his tracks and instantly had Kuma pop his head back into the bath. "Has Onyx behaved himself, Shuichi?"

"Oh, yes," Shuichi said, giving the ducky a joyful squeeze. "He has been such a gentleman, Kumagoro."

The plushy nodded and the door closed once more. Ryuichi could not help but to giggle as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom. Shuichi was so much fun.

_Somebody loves Shuichi…_

Ryuichi rolled his eyes and left the bedroom door cracked open just a little. He did not want to close the door and make Shuichi feel like he was not welcomed. It seemed like too many doors were closed in his face and locked from the other side.

"You need to behave," he giggled, tickling Kuma's fluffy pink tummy. "Or someone isn't going to get any yummy carrots."

That tiny little voice in the back of his mind snickered. Kumagoro was always looking out for his heart.

"Sleepy time!" Ryuichi squealed, jumping onto his bouncy bed. "Last one to fall asleep is a rotten dragon ball!"

He quickly sat his alarm clock and crawled under the covers. "And no cheating this time, Kuma!"

The bunny's little voice was silent only to snicker when Ryuichi jumped up to go make sure Shuichi took his icky purple medicine.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Shuichi was sitting on his bed, looking at a picture of him and Yuki. He was grinning and Yuki looked about as warm as the Arctic in the summer.

It was so rare to even get a genuine smile out of the successful writer. For someone who writes romance novels for a living, he sure didn't know how to woo.

_I'll belong to you. I'll be your lover._

Shuichi's hands were shaking and a tear fell on the glass frame. He could not help but to have bad thoughts. Was it all lies? Was Yuki just using him for his body?

_Shut up! Enough! You're annoying! Get out! I hate you!_

He had thrown the glass frame before he had even thought about doing so. It struck the wall before him with a loud bang, shattering glass falling to the floor with the golden frame.

"Oh, no," he sobbed, jumping to his feet, racing to the fallen picture. "What have I done, Yuki?"

His hands were shaking violently as he tried to carefully pick up the picture, only to hiss when he cut his index finger on a sharp piece of glass. He put it to his mouth, fighting not to cry.

_And I'm very busy._

Would it all be okay? Should he even try and call him tomorrow? He didn't know. He didn't fucking know.

He started crying over the broken picture frame. He didn't know how to fix it.

His head was pounding, his nose was leaking like some dam, and now his finger was bleeding. He wanted to scream.

"Shuichi?" A soft voice asked from the door and he turned to see that it was Ryuichi.

Ryuichi rubbed his eyes and gazed down at the pink haired man. He saw the broken glass and drops of crimson here and there. It took a moment for his sleepy brain to register what had happened.

He was suddenly at Shuichi's side in an eye blink, looking him over. He was so happy that it was only a tiny cut. He had been afraid that Shuichi had tried to do something stupid.

"I broke it," Shuichi sobbed, throwing his arms around Ryuichi's narrow waist, crying in his lap. "How do I fix it?"

The older singe was beginning to panic and took deep, even breaths. He gently ran his fingers through Shuichi's silky soft locks. He cooed softly to him, telling him that it would all be okay. He would buy him an even better frame for his picture, one that would be all sparkly and wonderful just for him.

Shuichi sniffled and squeezed him.

There was a deadly storm raging inside of Ryuichi's mind. Not too many people know how truly dangerous his mind can be at times. Lightning struck that big, black, ocean and monstrous waves swelled and crashed like booming thunder. He wanted to hop up and down on Eiri Yuki's cruel face.

He very gently pulled Shuichi to his feet and led him away from the broken picture and out of the guestroom. He was taking him to his own room. There was a first aid kit in his bathroom. Kumagoro had made him buy one, now he was happy that the bunny had made him do so.

"It'll be okay, Shuichi," he told him, having him to take a seat at the foot of his massive bed. "We'll make it okay."

Shuichi gave him a tiny hint of a smile and Ryuichi raced to his bathroom. He wanted to make that smile bigger.

Ryuichi began to clap his hands, whistling for the first aid kit. He had no idea where it was. What the hell had he done with it?

"Her boy," he called out, racing around, checking everywhere. "Come here, boy!"

He opened up the cabinet under the sink and grinned. His eyes went all sparkly. He had found it!

A few minutes later he had Shuichi's finger all fixed up. He simply had to admire his work.

Touma would be so happy. He had done a good job. He had not panicked and called 911 like he did when he had gotten a hangnail.

"Oh, Touma!" He had squealed before pouncing on his friend. "I thought I was dying with the ouch and the hurt!"

Shuichi was looking around the bedroom in silent awe. There were posters on all the sky blue walls. One of the posters was of him. On closer inspection he saw that it was encased in a glass frame. It made him smile.

There was a desk with a laptop on it and it was cluttered with papers. He saw an entertainment center with loads of game systems. It was all very nice.

"I'm sorry," Shuichi whispered, looking over at him. "I didn't mean to wake you. I can be so stupid sometimes."

Ryuichi shook his head, telling him that it was all right. "Shuichi needs to get his rest. We have a big trip tomorrow."

He positioned Kumagoro on top of Shuichi's pink head, grinning. "We will have lots of fun, Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded his head and was suddenly feeling very nervous. He didn't know how to ask Ryuichi the question he wanted to ask him.

"Shuichi can spend the night in here with Kuma and me," he said, opening up his closet, pulling out a really nice sleeping bag.

Shuichi just gawked. How had he known that was what he was going to ask? He needed a tinfoil hat, too, it seemed.

He didn't want to be alone. He wanted to stay in here with Ryuichi.

"I'll sleep down here," Ryuichi said, rolling the sleeping bag out. "You and Kuma can have the bed."

Shuichi shook his head. "You don't have to sleep in the floor, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi looked up at him to see that he was hugging Kumagoro very tightly. He wanted to forever swim in those violet pools of molten light.

Shuichi was blushing as red as Snow White's apple. "I think your bed is big enough for the three of us."

Ryuichi got back to his feet and Shuichi's breath caught. The legend singer was so very handsome. It was not sharp and cold like Yuki. It was warm and luminous.

"Okay, Shuichi," Ryuichi said, giving him a big white grin. "Which side do you want?"

Shuichi crawled under the fluffy covers on the left side. The bed was huge. He placed Kuma in the middle.

It made Ryuichi smile ever so brightly. He slept on the right side.

"What was that song you were singing at the hospital?" He asked as Ryuichi kicked off his bunny slippers before crawling into bed.

"_If We Hold on Together_," Ryuichi told him. "I watched this film a long time ago called the _Land b__efore Time_."

Shuichi turned his head over as Ryuichi cuddled closer to Kumagoro. "It is a very pretty song."

Ryuichi nodded. "It got me and Kuma through some tough times."

Shuichi found that he was gawking once more. Was Ryuichi opening up to him? Yuki never did that, well he did, he just got pissed after doing so.

"Would you sing it for me?" Shuichi asked him.

Ryuichi smiled at him with big sapphire gemstones, nodding his head. He was so excited. Shuichi had asked him to sing. He squeezed Kuma's paw in order to calm himself.

_Don't lose your way _

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

_Live your story_

_Faith, hope, and glory_

_Hold to the truth in your heart_

Shuichi had tears in his eyes and he closed them. Ryuichi had the voice of a God. It could swell like an ocean wave or soar as high as the highest star.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

Ryuichi smiled and leaned over to wipe away a falling pearl from a milky white cheek. Violet orbs fluttered open and just looked at him. It was so soft and it was mesmerizing at the same time.

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bed_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

Shuichi reached over and took Ryuichi's bigger hand in his own. He closed his eyes and began to sing along with him in perfect harmony.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and __I__…_

Ryuichi gently squeezed Shuichi's soft hand and saw that his friend had fallen asleep. He reached up with his free hand to turn off the light switch that was above his headboard.

"Sweet dreams, Shuichi," he said, resting his head beside Kuma's. He held Shuichi's hand all through the night.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

I would love to thank everyone who has reviewed and like this story. Thank you so very much. HUGS!

Song lyrics belong to the wonderful, pretty shiny, Diana Ross.

Flora.


	5. Chapter Four

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Four

Touma was sitting at his desk with an extremely calm expression on his pretty face. The volcano exploded the instant the door to his office was shut.

"WHAT?" He shrieked into his phone, looking around with crazed eyes, wondering where his killing stick had gotten off to. "I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO FROLICKING ACROSS JAPAN TO VISIT A HOT SPRING!"

Poor Mr. Sakano was so scared, he actually wet himself. He had never seen Mr. Seguchi so angry. Well, there was that one time, but that silly little girl in the red slippers had it coming.

"I gave Mr. Shindou time off, not you, Ryu!" He bellowed, doing his very best not to turn green and nasty.

A knock came at the door and Touma very quickly composed himself. It was just like magic. He told Ryuichi that he would phone him back later. This was so not over, not by a long shot. If he knew what was good for him, he would have that car turn around immediately.

He would teach him to bounce across the country without informing him prior. Only the gods knew what kind of mischief those two could stir up when together on their own. Where the hell was Noriko?

He threw the phone down and motioned for his slave to answer the door. Oh, he was so pissed!

He had a meeting with gods only knew who and he was fucking white knuckling it through the whole damn fiasco. He could not believe it. Why, oh why, was he surrounded by such incompetent fools?

Some bitches outfit did not complement her paid for but wonderful cleavage. A backup dancer had fallen off a twenty foot ladder. The gods only knew why the idiot was dancing up on a ladder to begin with.

He was so happy that his blonde bangs were long enough to hide the menace that was shimmering in his wicked emerald orbs. It was beginning to sound like he needed to let loose the Flying Monkeys of Doom.

"And a backup singer somehow successfully succeeded in strangling himself with a cordless microphone, Sir." Mr. Tamagachi said, rolling up his very long list that had unrolled twice around Touma's desk.

Touma was massaging his temples with razor sharp manicured fingers. He had them styled in just such a way so he could cut people who angered him. Oh, he was so tempted to slash this idiot's face off.

He looked up at the intern and the young man gulped. He had never seen such frightening eyes in all his life. They looked like acid green pools of death.

"Send them all a wonderful gift basket," Touma told him, smiling as if nothing was at all wrong with the world, "And a lovely card from Hallmark, too."

Mr. Tamagachi bowed his way from the room, only to take off running for his worthless life when the door closed. He had escaped the vicious jaws of the Devil.

Touma got to his feet, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Sakano. "Did you piss yourself?"

The poor man squeaked and fell flat on his face with a thud. Touma rolled his eyes and stepped over him.

He was going to get himself something to eat and then he was going to let Ryu have it. One could not bitch on an empty stomach. It went against some religion he had yet to make up and feed to the masses through subliminal messages.

He threw his head back and cackled maniacally as he strolled to the elevator. All the little underlings ran for their little lives. Today was so not the day to ask for a raise. He was likely to suck out their souls in order to keep himself young and beautiful forever and ever.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Shuichi's medication had knocked him out and he was snoring away next to Ryuichi. He was even holding onto Kumagoro, too.

Ryuichi was playing _Kuma in the Carrot Patch_ on his hand held thingy. The little pink bunny was hitting moles over the head with his little fluffy pink mallet. It was loads of fun.

He could only snicker at how angry Touma was. He could see his irate friend stuffing his pretty face with something yummy right now.

Touma always had to get something to eat before he could throw a proper bitch fit. Ryuichi couldn't wait. They were so much fun. He wanted to see just how high he could make the blonde's blood pressure soar today.

All he had to do was cry and throw a tantrum. Perhaps he could even threaten to run away from home again? That would have Noriko biting Touma's ankles for being such a meanie to him.

He was so bad he started to laugh. He couldn't help it. Making Touma's blood pressure rise like magma to the surface was so much fun. He simply loved playing with him and seeing just how red he could make his face before he popped.

"Are we there yet?" He asked his driver.

"What did I tell you five minutes ago, Mr. Sakuma?" The driver asked him.

Ryuichi scratched his head. "No?"

"Exactly!" The driver snapped. "Now, play a game, watch a movie, or nap like your boyfriend."

Ryuichi's jaw fell off, hit the floorboard, bruised, and he instantly picked it up. He would need it in order to deny such a statement.

"Shuichi is not my boyfriend, Toya!" He snapped. "Shuichi is my very good friend!"

Toya rolled his eyes at him from the rearview mirror. "My apologies, Sir."

"You don't sound the least bit sorry, Toya." Ryuichi pouted, his bottom lip trembling.

Toya snickered. "Who wants to watch Fruits Basket?"

Ryuichi was instantly distracted from his false anger by all the pretty shiny on the television. This was one of his favorite anime of all time.

He made sure that Shuichi was comfortable in his sleep position before turning back to his pretties. A tiny sweat drop trickled down his brow as he waited for Touma's impending call.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Touma made his way into the noodle shop across the street from N-G. He was not happy and the bitches who were jumping and scurrying out of his path knew it.

He did not want to start a fight with Ryuichi. It would only lead to screaming and being drowned in a flood of salty tears.

He snapped his deadly fingers and ordered a yummy noodle bowl. His stomach was growling like a pissed off dragon.

The establishment owner lived in holy terror of Touma Seguchi. He made sure that everything was flawless and beyond yummy for his near to godlike patron.

Touma kept his stylish shades on and took his seat at his usual table. He loved the view it gave him of the whole restaurant.

The owner was always keeping a lookout for him. If people were sitting at his table, well, their asses were kicked to the curb, doggie bags in hand. That'll learn them a thing or three.

His soup was delivered in stylish haste and he began to slurp away. He was hungry and did not care who was looking at him. Oh, yeah, oops, this was Japan. It is polite to slurp here. The louder the better even. He traveled way too much and needed to pay someone in order to keep up with these customs for him. They were always getting muddled up in his head.

He was a very busy man and having to deal with mega stars like Ryuichi was enough to drive the most grounded person a little bonkers. Hell, dealing with Shuichi Shindou was enough to get a ticket to the Nut Farm.

He accidentally snapped each of his chopsticks into halves. He blinked in shock and slightly gasped.

He dropped them to the table and began to drink from the bowl. This was the tastiest soup he had ever had here yet. The chef needed a raise.

His cell began to ring and he pulled it out to see who it was. He sighed and answered it. Let the fight begin.

"Hello, Ryu," he said, wishing he had some matches.

"Oh, Touma!" Ryuichi squealed into his ear at the top of his lungs. "We got a flat tire!"

"WHAT?" Touma shrieked, causing every head in the place to turn and look at him in fear. He fought real hard to control his escaped temper. "Where are you and Shindou at, Ryu?"

"Hmm," Ryuichi said, sounding as if he were looking around. "I see lots of Moo-Moo's and Shuichi is petting one."

Touma began to smack his head against the tabletop. He was going to throttle him real good.

"HEY!" Ryuichi yelled. "STOP EATING SHUICHI!"

"Ryu?" Touma asked, his voice suddenly filled with worry. "What's going on?"

"KUMAGORO FLASH!" Ryuichi cried out and the line went dead.

Touma blinked, squeezing the phone with all his might. "Ryu?"

He was squeezing his cell phone with so much force, it shattered in his hand. He was up, racing for the door, smacking bitches out of his way, left and right.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ryuichi sat back in his seat, howling with evil laughter. That had been so much fun. He removed his hand from Shuichi's stunned red lips.

Shuichi was looking at him in awe and knew that it was wrong to smile, but that had been so funny. His idol had sounded so convincing.

"Was that at all wise, Sir?" Toya asked, looking at his boss from the rearview mirror.

"Probably not," Ryuichi winked, playing with his bunny. "But it was fun, and it was all Kuma's idea."

Shuichi had no idea that Ryuichi was such a prankster. This was exciting. If only his nose would stop running.

He sneezed and Ryuichi gave him a tissue.

"Let's watch a movie, Shuichi," Ryuichi grinned. "You pick."

Toya shook his head. It looked like Ryuichi was showing off to impress Mr. Shindou.

"Oh, Shuichi!" Ryuichi squealed in delight, having Kumagoro to pounce him with lots of love. "You picked our favorite!"

He popped in _Sleeping Beauty_.

Shuichi grinned only for his mind to wonder off on Yuki. He would call him the instant he got some alone time at the hot spring.

"I'm the prince!" Ryuichi giggled, having Kumagoro to gallop across his lap like a horse. "Who do you want to be, Shuichi?"

Shuichi gave him a dark smile. "I'm the Wicked Faerie, of course."

Ryuichi's heart skipped a beat. Shuichi really was beautiful. He could never be wicked.

"Are you going to lock me up in chains and keep me forever and ever, Shuichi?" He asked before thinking, and quickly cuddled Kuma close.

Shuichi snickered, thinking it was a joke. "Is Kumagoro and Flora both pink?"

Toya rolled his eyes once more at the two of them. This was going to be such a beautiful disaster.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed. Thank you all so much.

HUGS!

Flora.


	6. Chapter Five

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Five

Shuichi got out of the silver car and took in the sight before him. The hot spring resort looked like some kind of temple. It looked like a place that belonged in some kind of fairytale. Ryuichi sure did know how to pick them.

The beautiful place was up in the hills and was surrounded by ancient pines. There was a haunting if not spooky atmosphere to the hidden retreat from the real world. Apparently only the famous knew about this place.

It was well hidden and out of the way. He doubted he would find any photographers snooping around in the bushes.

There were bronze dragons with glittering eyes, coiling around tall red pillars, leading to the main wooden doors. They looked like the kind of critters you didn't want to piss off.

Little spirit houses were tucked away here and there in the green vegetation. He could hear the gentle sound of flowing water and smiled. It was kind of relaxing.

"Good evening." A spooky voice said from behind him, causing him to jump forward into the arms of a grinning Ryuichi. "Welcome back to my little piece of paradise, Mr. Sakuma."

Ryuichi raised a hand and waved to the spooky looking man who looked like a beautiful lady. He was all dressed up in a flowering green kimono and had his long black hair tied in a fashionable ponytail with a forest green ribbon.

"Tatsuo!" Ryuichi squealed, putting Kumagoro on top of Shuichi's pink head. "You still look as pretty as ever!"

The beautiful man raised his head, giving them a smoky smile. His skin was as flawless as cold marble and his eyes were a brilliant lime green and they fell on a freaked out Shuichi.

"Who is your lovely friend?" Tatsuo asked. His voice was as smooth as silk.

Shuichi bowed his head and introduced himself. For some odd reason, this guy was seriously giving him the willies. He was too pretty to be real.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shindou." Tatsuo told him, ruby red mouth smiling, removing some chill from the air. "Master Kumagoro has obviously taken a liking to you as well I see."

Shuichi turned to Ryuichi who was still grinning like a maniac. It was now obvious that everyone played along with Ryuichi…or got blasted by a pink beam of death.

Tatsuo clapped his lovely hands and a man appeared as if from out of nowhere. It seriously unnerved Shuichi.

"Hiromi," that smooth voice said, flowing like cool water. "Please, get their bags."

The handsome man bowed his head and went to fetch their luggage from a griping Toya. He had caught his jacket in the car door and he was really pissed about it. He was cussing up a storm, too.

"I shall now lead you to your room." Tatsuo smiled, turning towards the main doors that looked to be made of heavy wood. "If you will please follow me…"

Ryuichi waved bye to Toya, telling him that he would call. He was so excited.

"Do you have many guests staying here tonight?" Shuichi caught himself asking the beautiful dragon-lady-man.

Tatsuo shook his head. "There are two other guests that are staying here besides the three of you, Mr. Shindou."

Shuichi nodded his head. He liked this. This meant that the place was going to be quiet.

"Oh, Kuma!" Ryuichi squealed, pointing. "Tatsuo kept my autograph! Look, look, Shuichi!"

Shuichi gawked. It looked as if the legend singer has signed his name to a priceless work of ancient art.

Tatsuo put a delicate hand to his forehead and Shuichi noticed that he had long poison green nails. They looked as if they were sharp enough to cut through solid steel. There was no way they could be real. The willowy man seemed to swoon like a graceful flame.

"I could not bring myself to throw that priceless piece of art away…no matter how I tried." He said.

Ryuichi giggled. He had made the boring old wall scroll with the boring god on it even more sparkly. It really was priceless now.

Tatsuo continued to lead them down a long hall and out into a magical garden. There were flowers and cherry blossoms in full bloom.

Shuichi was dazzled by all the colors and bumped into Ryuichi's back. Apparently they had come to a stop.

They were standing in front of a sliding door and Shuichi looked around at Hiromi, giving him a small smile. The muscular stud softly smiled back at him.

He was slightly confused. Hadn't they just been in a garden? He shook his head.

"Dinner will be served to you in your room tonight," Tatsuo told them, sliding the bamboo style door open. "And feel free to use the hot springs whenever you please."

The spooky dragonfly was suddenly gone in a hiss of expensive silk. There was also a slight floral smell in the air.

Hiromi followed them into their rooms and placed their luggage down beside the ornate table with dragons for legs. He bowed to them and left without uttering a single word.

Shuichi was wondering if Ryuichi had been freaked out the first time he had come to this place. He was sure as hell freaked out.

The room was very traditional and Shuichi was afraid to touch anything. He was terrified that he would break some priceless treasure.

There were little gods tucked away in dark corners and little fox statues here and there as well. He turned to see that Ryuichi was standing in front of a rather large window. The dying sunlight seemed to hug him like wings.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked, walking up beside him, taking a look out.

The old pine forest looked as if it went on into forever. The trees were huge and just as beautiful.

He suddenly sneezed and moaned. Oh, he hated being sick. He could not wait to hit the hot spring.

Ryuichi put an arm around him, giving him a friendly squeeze. "The hot springs will make you feel so much better, Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded and then his stomach began to growl. He was really hungry for some reason. He had felt sick to his stomach earlier.

"I'm going to bounce off and see where Tatsuo fluttered to," Ryuichi suddenly said, wanting to give Shuichi some privacy. The pink haired beauty probably wanted to call his man. "Kumagoro will get us some yummy yum, Shuichi."

Shuichi nodded and waved the two of them off. He looked back out at the darkening forest and decided to call Yuki.

He took a seat and sighed when he got Yuki's voicemail. He left him a short message, telling him to call him back, if and when he got the chance.

He put the phone down and wondered what Yuki could be doing. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Why did it all have to be so difficult?

He got up and decided to take some more of his medicine. He wanted to get well as soon as possible.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Who was that?" A soft voice asked from under him.

Amber eyes narrowed into slits of cruel winter. "Nobody."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Mr. Sakano was spinning around the room like a mini twister, knocking tons of shit over. They were all going to die. They were all going to fucking die! That was all there was to it. It was all so plain and simple.

K was polishing his pretty gun while Suguru and Hiro simply stood there, gawking in shock. What the hell was going on?

Touma Seguchi was sprawled out on the floor with a dart sticking in his neck. He was snoring away like a freight train.

Noriko was jumping from foot to foot. It was wonder her breasts were not blacking her pretty eyes.

"He'll sleep till morning," K grinned. "I shot him up with the good stuff earlier, too."

Noriko rolled her eyes. "I'm going home to pack. Call me when Snow White wakes up."

K nodded.

Suguru looked at the crazy blonde man. "You're insane."

K chuckled and it was scary.

"Oh, Gods!" Mr. Sakano cried, falling down to his knees. "Please, spare us from his wrath! I beg of you!"

Hiro's left eye twitched. "How long has the Beast been down?"

"Six hours," K told him. "He came rushing in, foaming at the mouth like a rabid dog. I simply had to put him down."

"Jesus!" Mr. Sakano wailed like a siren. "Please, get down off your cross and save me!"

Something suddenly stung the poor man's neck and he fell flat on his face. It was time to go sleepy by baby for him, too.

Noriko rolled her eyes and left the room on that note. "Fools."

Hiro's left eye twitched once more.

"Let's go drink!" K called out, firing off a few rounds, plaster falling from the ceiling.

He ushered the two band members from the room at gunpoint. He was giggling the whole way.

"You Americans are all crazy!" Suguru shouted.

K snickered. "You should see us when we're off our medications."

The two band members shivered. They could only imagine the many horrors.

"Please Gods," Suguru prayed ever so silently as he put on his seatbelt. "Don't ever let America go off its medications."

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Last one in is a rotten dragon ball!" Ryuichi squealed as he ran down the long hallway with Kumagoro in his safety bubble.

He threw off his simple white robe and dived into the water with a giant splash. He came up, shaking water from his hair, giggling in glee.

Kumagoro was floating along beside him in his clear plastic bubble. A bunny did not like to get wet if he could help it.

Ryuichi swam around, loving how wonderful the hot water felt. He looked up at the sky, seeing the almost full moon surrounded by a blanket of stars. It was so pretty.

He turned around and his breath froze in his lungs. Shuichi was standing in the silver mist, looking up at the enchanting moon, too.

Ryuichi just floated there, taking in the young man's soft beauty. He gulped when he felt a scorching heat begin to gather between his legs.

Shuichi smiled at him and began to remove his robe. The older singer quickly turned his back to him.

He heard a soft splash and turned to see Shuichi swimming towards him through the ghostly mist. It looked as if the pink haired man was gliding through the water like a fish.

"Wow," Shuichi said, smiling at him with brilliant amethyst jewels. "This is really nice, Ryuichi."

Ryuichi nodded, playfully splashing him in the face. "Kuma has the most sparkly ideas, Shuichi."

"Does he now?" Shuichi asked. His voice was deep and husky. The smile on his face was suddenly wolfish.

"Shuichi?" He asked in some confusion as the beautiful young man swam even closer to him. The mist and the full moon only seemed to highlight his angelic beauty.

Shuichi lifted a glistening white hand from the water, cupping Ryuichi's golden cheek. Those petal red lips suddenly crashed against his like a wave of lava.

Ryuichi moaned, wrapping his arms around the slightly smaller man. He bucked his narrow hips when a hand gripped his aching hardness. Shuichi pulled his mouth away.

"Save me," he whispered, his voice burning his ear. "Save me from the dark, Ryuichi…"

Ryuichi's sapphire blue eyes snapped open and he sat up on his futon in a flash. He was tangled in his sheets, covered in sweat, and felt something sticky down under.

He looked over to see that Shuichi was sound asleep. His cheeks looked as if they were stained with tears.

Ryuichi picked up Kumagoro and cuddled him close. He was going to make sure that Shuichi had the best time off ever.

He put the bunny down beside Shuichi's head and got to his feet so he could change. He had not had a wet dream in years.

He crawled back under his covers after changing. He leaned over, running a hand through Shuichi's soft locks. The moonlight shining in through the window seemed to make his luminous skin glow.

"I'll always be here, Shuichi." He whispered, bending down, softly kissing a salty cheek. "Kumagoro will blast anyone who tries to hurt you from now on."

He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He hated it when Shuichi cried. He wanted to throttle that damn Yuki. He wanted to blind him with lots of pretty shiny and then drown him in sparkles. It would be fun.

Shuichi opened his eyes, staring at Ryuichi's back. He touched his cheek and smiled with such warmth.

_Thanks, Ryu._

He closed his eyes and began to doze back off only to open them when he heard Ryuichi giggling. The older singer was now facing him and he had a wicked smile on his handsome face.

The older man was sound asleep from what he could tell. Shuichi wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about that had him smiling like that for.

"Big…carrot," Ryuichi muttered, rolling onto his stomach with a snore.

Shuichi snorted, and gently poked him on the nose. He was so lucky to have Ryuichi in his life. He then fell back asleep, feeling a little better.

Ryuichi was dreaming of helping Kumagoro dig up the world's largest carrot. The two of them were going to ram it right up Eiri Yuki's ass!

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I simply adore them. Thank you so very, very much.

HUGS TO YOU ALL!

Flora.


	7. Chapter Six

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Six

Ryuichi's cell phone was ringing from on top of the table. It was making the cutest little chirping noises you ever did here, too.

He was all warm and snug as a bug in a rug. There would be no answering the silly phone for him. Whoever was calling could leave him an adorable voicemail. He would get back to whoever it was, eventually.

He snuggled even closer to the warmth and happily sighed. It was simply too early in the morning to open his eyes. All he wanted to do was sleep and dream about presenting Shuichi will all his sparkly love.

A soft knock came at the door and he moaned. He wanted the real world to stay the hell away for right now. Couldn't IT see that he wanted to stay in the cuddly warmth of his lovely dream?

The knock came again and he actually forced himself to open his pretty blue eyes. They widened the instant he discovered what the cuddly warmth was.

He was spooning with Shuichi. It was as if he was going to die right then and there.

"Hmm, Yuki," Shuichi whispered in his sleep, cuddling back, bumping Ryuichi's early morning hardness.

The older singer squeaked and very carefully began to scoot away so that he did not freak the hell out of his friend should he suddenly decide to wake up, too. He was so going to have to push their futons further apart.

The knock came at the door once more. It was still just as polite as ever.

He crawled to his feet and went to answer it just as his phone began to chirp again. He rolled his eyes as he adjusted himself down below. There was no way he was going to talk to Touma on an empty stomach. He was hungry and this had to be breakfast.

"Good morning, Master Sakuma," a young man smiled at him with a very kind face. "My name is Tomio and I'm here to serve you your breakfast."

Ryuichi grinned and Tomio was thankful that he had come prepared. He immediately put on his sunglasses.

Ryuichi's smile could light up an entire city shrouded in darkness. It was just that awesome.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666

Touma's nostrils flared and he slammed the phone down with all his might. He instantly tried to calm his breathing and find his happy corner.

K was laughing uncontrollably. He was hanging upside down by his ankles, being tickled with albino peacock feathers. He was swinging this way and that, trying his best to escape his tormentors.

Suguru moaned as he held Hiro's long red hair out of his face. The poor redhead was dry heaving. He had drunk way too much.

"Where are they?" Touma asked, consulting his mirror. "Show them to me now!"

"I'm surrounded by fools," Noriko muttered to herself, looking her fabulous nails over.

Touma walked over to a giggling, cursing, K, and asked him once more about what he knew. He had better tell the truth or the tickling would only intensify.

"I told you!" K cried, tears streaming from his eyes because he was laughing so hard. "I don't know a thing and Gods this is turning me on!"

Suguru and Hiro spun around, instantly wishing they had taken it slower. The two of them were as green as frogs and their heads were pounding. There was no way they could take advantage of the blonde in their current condition. They felt so un-sexy. It was so sad.

"Ah," Touma grinned, smile twisted with insanity. "Is it now?"

Noriko was drumming her fingers across the surface of the table. "Did any of you idiots think of going to Ryuichi's place to see if he left a clue behind?"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Hush with your smartness and your logic!" Touma commanded from upon high (he was now standing on top of his desk). "I'm not done punishing this lowly slave for shooting his master!"

Noriko rolled her eyes. "Fools…"

K continued howling with crazed laughter, wishing his bulge would go away. This was most embarrassing. Only his crazy wife knew that tickling was a major turn on for him.

"When I get down from here," K roared, eyes burning like twin suns. "I'm going to ram my bazooka up your fat ass and fire away!"

Touma shrieked at such horrendous blasphemy and grabbed his fine ass. "MY ASS IS PERFECT, YOU SEVEN FOOT BARBARIAN!"

"Perfectly fat," K giggled, swinging around, trying to get free.

Touma jumped down off his desk, running to his mirror. It never lied to him. His ass was not fat.

Suguru and Hiro both began to back away into a corner. They did not like where this was heading at all. This situation was making hell look like a mighty fine place to be right about now.

Touma spun away from his mirror. The look that was on his face would have scorched Medusa to dust.

Mr. Sakano opened his eyes only to squeak in holy terror.

Shoppers out on the street below jumped and screamed when an explosion rocked them. They all looked up in sheer horror to see that the top of N-G was smoking like an angry volcano, raining down with the fiery ouch and hurt.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Ryuichi looked up from his pretty pink rice bowl, sensing a disturbance in the Force. His Kuma senses were all a tingle. He could not help but to smile.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked, setting his empty bowl down, completely oblivious to the storm that was trying to track them down.

Ryuichi shook his head, telling him that it was just one of his many random, shiny thoughts. He told him how it was all sparkly and put more rice in his bowl.

Shuichi grinned and helped himself to some more miso. It was so yummy. It was all yummy in his tummy.

Ryuichi picked up Kumogoro and had him dance on the tabletop. "There will be a festival later that we can go to if Shuichi feels up to it."

Shuichi beamed. That sounded like a lot of fun. "What kind of festival, Kuma?"

"It is to honor the ancient spirits of the forest," that spooky voice said from the open door.

Shuichi turned as white as a sheet of paper and Tatsuo bowed his lovely head, dodging the flying bowl of miso. "I'm so sorry, Master Shindou. I did not mean to frighten you so."

Ryuichi shook a finger at the haunting dragonfly-lady-man. It was not polite to sneak up on people like that…unless you were Kumagoro. All rules and social graces were thrown through the window when Ryuichi's crazy got involved with anything.

"The whole forest is lit with beautiful lanterns and gifts are left at the base of trees," Tatsuo told the two of them. "The many hot springs that are found within the forest are used as well during this time."

Shuichi nodded. This was sounding more and more fun.

"There will be all kinds of food, entertainment, and vendors," the beautiful man said. "The weather will be nice as well."

Shuichi looked at Ryuichi who was playing with Kumagoro's fuzzy pink ears. "Did you know about this festival before we got here?"

Ryuichi looked up from his dancing bear in disguise and grinned. He was such a deviant.

"Oh," Tatsuo said, giving the pink haired man a heavenly smile. "Would the two of you like to sing?"

Shuichi blinked. He felt so honored.

"Shuichi has the cough and sniffles," Ryuichi had Kuma say. "We're not sure if he would be up to it, but it is his choice."

Shuichi nodded, beaming at their kindness. "But, Ryuichi can sing."

Kumagoro shook his head furiously. "Ryuichi will not sing without Shuichi!"

Tatsuo instantly looked a little flushed. What was this? He had thought the two were together. Were they not? He secretly grinned. Oh, this could be fun.

Shuichi reached out and took Kumagoro from him. "I want to hear Ryuichi sing, Kuma."

He had Kumagoro to nod his head at Ryuichi and the older singer instantly fell in love all over again. The brunette was mentally dancing in the midst of sparkling pink and red hearts.

He gave Tatsuo a goofy grin. "I'll do whatever Shuichi wants."

Tatsuo smiled, plans forming in his mind to get the two together. "Splendid! I'm sure the spirits will be pleased."

Shuichi shivered on the inside. He did not want there to be no ghosts up in here.

Tatsuo bowed and left the room as quickly as he had come. He suddenly rolled his lovely lime green eyes. He had forgotten to remove their dirty dishes.

He clapped his hands and Hiromi was instantly at his side. It was so nice to have such good help.

"This is going to be fun," Shuichi said, getting to his feet. "I'm going to go take a soak."

Ryuichi got to his feet as well. He was going to need to control himself. "Now, where did I put the cock shocker?"

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Touma made his way into Ryuichi's home by using the shiny pink key that was in the plant outside the door. There was a little sign that read, _Key is Here_!

Noriko followed him inside and looked around. The place was actually clean. She almost died of shock.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked, filing away on her nails. She would never be able to get the scorch marks out of her clothes.

Touma turned and looked at her. He was still pissed.

"I did not mean to push the red button," he told her. He was so mad at K. "He should not have thrown those grenades at me."

Noriko rolled her eyes, jabbing at him with her nail file. "I'm talking about the flamethrower!"

Touma timidly scratched his cheek and giggled. "That was actually a lot of fun."

**FLASHBACK**

"BURN BABY BURN!" Touma shrieked, howling with insane laughter as he chased after the half naked blonde American. "I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU'LL NEVER FORGET!"

"And that lesson would be?" K yelled back, throwing a trashcan of grenades at the blonde pursuing him.

"That it's not nice to shoot your boss!" Touma cackled, sending great plumes of fire at him once more, incinerating the trashcan, causing another huge explosion. "AND THAT IT'S NOT NICE TO THROW SHIT, TOO!"

"HOLY SHIT BALLS OF FLAME!" A random prick screamed at the top of his lungs. "THAT CRAZY FUCK HAS A GODDAMN ROCKET LAUNCHER!"

K took aim and fired.

**END CRAZY ASS FLASHBACK**

"I've been meaning to redesign N-G for quite some time now," Touma told her with a big grin. "I want some more modern features and maybe throw in some Feng Shui, too."

Noriko walked over to the bar and picked up a travel brochure. She could not help but to smile. Ryuichi was so silly. Did he not think they would find him? He was such a silly goose.

"What did you find?" Touma asked, taking the brochure from her. "The Moonbow Resort?"

Noriko nodded, thumbing her nose. "I've never even heard of it."

He shook his head. "I've never heard of it either."

The two of them quickly left the place.

"You're such an ass!" K yelled, struggling on the hood of the limo. "Let me down from here now!"

Touma smiled all prettily at him. "But you make one hot hood ornament, K."

"I'LL EAT THE SOUL OF YOUR FIRST BORN!" K bellowed, struggling with the ropes that were biting into his pretty flesh.

Mr. Sakano was in the floorboard. He had fainted through the whole ordeal.

Hiro and Suguru were cuddling each other in terror. They had thought they were going to die. They were so happy and fearful to be alive. It had so been _WAR OF THE BLONDES_.

"Do you promise to behave yourself?" Touma asked, pulling out a very wicked looking blade.

K nodded his head, heart full of evil intent.

"Good slave," Touma smiled, cutting him loose, only to be pounced, and promptly throttled.

Noriko put an annoyed hand on her hip. "You idiots!"

The two blondes rolled around in the street, causing cars to run off the road, and more explosions followed. People were screaming in terror and Godzilla decided to attack on a more convenient date.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I simply LURVE them! HUGS!

I just watched Gravitation, Lyrics of Love! I is so in LURVE with it!

Oh, yeah, MY KUMAGORO CAME IN!!! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Flora.


	8. Chapter Seven

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Seven

Shuichi was lying back against a very comfortable rock that was all smooth and lovely. The hot water was swirling around his pale throat. It all felt so good. His whole body was beginning to feel like a limp noodle.

He gazed up at the clear blue sky and closed his eyes. The sound of chirping birds were all around him.

He raised his hands up and splashed some of the mineral infused water onto his face. All he wanted right now was for Yuki to call him.

Was that asking for too much? All he wanted was to hear, "How are you feeling, Shuichi?" He just wanted to know that Yuki was thinking about him and cared.

"Why?" He caught himself asking his sad looking reflection frowning back at him from the misty water. "Why am I constantly putting myself through this same pain?"

He stood up and waded over to where he had his cell phone laying. Why had Yuki not called him back? He had waited patiently. He was now going to call him again. This not answering his damn cell phone was beginning to piss him off.

He got Yuki's icy voicemail once again and his wild temper exploded. He has had enough of this moo shit! He was really going to let the mean ass hole have it this time!

The voicemail suddenly beeped and he was instantly as timid as a pink fuzzy bunny frolicking in a field of yummy looking lollypops. His voice was as soft and gentle as the misty water flowing around him.

"Hi, Yuki," he said with a tiny cough that had snuck upon him without an invitation. "I was just wondering if everything was all right. You never called me back. I miss you…I love you. Call me back?"

He flipped his phone shut and sat it back down once more. The hot water pooled around his narrow waist as he waded back to his hidden spot.

Silent tears were streaming from his violet eyes as he took his seat. He didn't know what to do. Why did it have to hurt so damn much?

_Is Yuki really that upset with me? It was only bathwater! I'll pay for the fucking bill!_

"What did I do?" He asked the dancing mist in the sunlight.

A warm breeze on his wet cheeks was his only answer.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yuki listened to the annoying voicemail and rolled his molten amber eyes. He was so sick and tired of listening to that damn brat's whining.

He was so fucking annoying. He was always doing the most idiotic things and would then cry at the drop of a hat.

He put his head back down on his pillow and yawned. He rolled over, looking into the face of the ghost that haunted him.

"Good morning, Eiri," the mirror image of the dead smiled at him. "Was it good for you?"

Yuki grinned and it could have frozen the heart of a volcano. "That is starting to irk me."

Long blonde hair fell around that pretty face, followed by a giggle from soft pink lips. "Is it now?"

"Yes," Yuki said, moving in for a morning kiss and a cure for his hardness.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Ryuichi walked out to the spring, looking around for Shuichi. He had Kumagoro in his protective bubbled and waded out into the misty hot water. It felt so nice.

"Shuichi?" He asked, looking around, wondering where he could be. Was it somehow possible that they had missed each other?

That was when he heard a soft sniffle and a gentle splash over near a nice boulder. He swam over with Kumagoro floating along beside him.

"Are you playing hide and seek, Shuichi?" He asked, waving mist out of his face. "Am I it?"

A beautiful face rose up out of the misty water before him. It looked haunted by a deep internal sadness and the smile that graced those sultry red lips was filled with hidden pain.

That cotton candy pink hair was slicked back and it looked like pink ice glittering in the sunlight. Water dripped from that pale flesh like diamond drops.

Molten amethyst eyes were shimmering like wet gemstones that had been caught out in the storm. Silent tears were streaming from their corners.

Ryuichi stepped forward and Shuichi collapsed against him. His smaller frame was trembling and shook with pain filled sobs.

Ryuichi gently helped him over to where they were in the shallows. It would not do for the two of them to drown. That would really piss Touma off and he did not want to be a zombie.

"What is it, Shuichi?" He asked, already guessing at the obvious answer.

Shuichi gripped his shoulders, nails digging into Ryuichi's golden flesh. It made the older man gasp in some discomfort.

He looked up into brilliant blue eyes that were radiating such warmth. There was no hint of coldness anywhere within their depths.

"Yuki hates me!" Shuichi wailed, sobbing against his naked chest. "He won't answer his phone and he's not calling me back!"

Ryuichi rested his chin on top of Shuichi's head and cooed to him a soft little melody. Why did Shuichi put up with the poop head? Was he blinded by his love for the cruel man?

"He's a very busy man, Shuichi," Ryuichi told him in a soothing tone. "He is probably at a very boring meeting and wishes he could call you."

He gave the smaller man a gentle squeeze and hummed to him some more. All he wanted was for Shuichi to smile. This being depressed was not sparkly and it was not going to make him feel any better either.

"You think so?" Shuichi asked, tears still streaming from his eyes like water from a broken fountain.

Ryuichi wanted to tell him "hell no" but decided against it. That would only make him cry even harder. It would not do to tell him the truth.

He knew men like Eiri Yuki and how they fed off the dreams of the innocent, tossing them aside like trash whenever they no longer shined with hope. He was terrified that Shuichi would no longer shine. He could not allow that to happen.

Ryuichi also knew that Shuichi was a very strong person as well. As long as he had his friends by his side, he would bounce back. It would just take some time.

Eiri Yuki had just better pray to whatever Deity of Ice he worshipped that he was no where near when he breaks Shuichi's heart. He would beat the hell out of the poop head with a carrot salad.

"You'll be okay," Ryuichi smiled, handing him a yummy blue lollypop he pulled out from behind Shuichi's ear. "With the power of my PRETTY SHINY and KUMAGORO'S BEAM, there shall be no more crying…for at least the rest of the time we're here."

Shuichi sniffled and took the lollypop from him, sticking it into his mouth. It tasted like watermelon.

"I'm glad we're friends," Shuichi told him. "I'd be…"

Ryuichi put a finger to his lips, stopping him. He smiled and poked his nose. "We're here to have fun, Shuichi. No more tears?"

Shuichi nodded, loving this warmth. He felt like he was glowing. If only he could feel this kind of warmth all the time.

"There's my Sparkly," Ryuichi beamed and it was blinding. "TAG!"

Shuichi blinked as the brunette splashed off with Kumagoro. He rubbed his nose and splashed off after the two of them.

He was not going to cry anymore. The ball was now in Yuki's court. He could call him from now on.

"Can't catch us," Ryuichi called out, jumping away with a surprised yelp when Shuichi pounced out of the mist, causing him to drop Kumagoro.

Shuichi snatched the bubble bunny and grinned. "Now we're both it."

"TRAITOR!" Ryuichi bellowed, pointing at the fuzzy pink traitor. "NO CARROTS FOR A MONTH!"

The older singer suddenly gulped and jumped behind a rock when Kuma was launched at him. He laughed and dove under the water just millimeters from being hit.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Touma was tapping his fingers on the armrest, glaring poisonous green apples at Bad Luck's manager. His left eye was purple and his gorgeous bottom lip was busted. He must have fired K fifteen times during the fight and the bitch was still up in his face.

Both of K's eyes were black. He looked like a fucking raccoon. His hair was scorched and his fist hurt from where he had missed his boss's head, punching a hydrant instead.

The two of them immediately put their oversized sunglasses on. It was very stylish. They were so hot they could set the sprinklers off.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Touma hissed, running a brush through his fucked up hair.

K folded his arms over his scorched chest and turned his face away from him. He was not in a speaking mood right now.

Touma fought to keep from gawking at him. Was the worm giving him the silent treatment?

He launched his brush at him, K dodged, and it cracked the bulletproof window behind his blond head. His nostrils flared in outrage and he snarled. "I did not give you permission to dodge!"

A bead of sweat ran down K's cheek. Just how hard had the bitch thrown that damn thing?

Touma picked up his cell phone, ignoring the barrel of a gun poking against his right cheek. He dialed Ryuichi once more. He got that same annoying goddamned voice mail once again.

"When I find you," he said in his most pleasant voice ever. "I'm going to kill you dead. See you soon, Ryu."

He flipped his phone shut and bitch slapped the gun out of his face. The gun went off, shattering the "bulletproof" window next to his head.

A shrill shriek echoed and the limo was bouncing up and down with quite an attitude.

"I'm going to tear out your eyes and wear them as earrings!" Touma yelled, kicking and hissing.

K cackled as he pulled at his hair. "Bring it on, bitch!"

"Oh, I'll bring it all right!" Touma screamed, grabbing him by the nose. "I'll bring it right up your ass!"

Another gunshot went off for good measure in case nobody was paying any attention.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mr. Sakano rasied his head up and looked away from all the beef that Mr. Seguchi had sent him to buy a package of. "Did you hear gunfire?"

Some random bitch shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea why he was even in this store. The last thing he remembered was being at home in bed about to masterbate to a picture of hunky Tom Welling.

Noriko was pulling Hiro away from the hair product section and bribing Suguru with a picture of a brand new shiny keyboard to help her with him. They should never have been allowed to exit the limo without a fucking shock collar around their necks.

"AHHHHIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Mr. Sakano shrieked at the top of his lungs. "I DON'T KNOW WHICH GRADE TO BUY! I'M A VEGETARIAN FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! WHAT AM I DOING HERE?"

The same random bitch shrugged again. "Wow! That one looks like a large penis."

Sakano took off like a rocket, flying around all over the damn place. The poor dear needed a good doctor and lots of fun pills to take. Perhaps some pretty purple ones. They were nice.

Hiro ran a hand through his long red locks and picked up a package of two boneless beef steaks. "These should do for their bruising."

Suguru nodded and shot Mr. Sakano down with the slingshot he had "borrowed" from his crazy cousin. He watched Noriko drag him by an ankle up to the checkout counter. She was the one who the plastic.

An explosion shook the store and Noriko ducked down with the others. "I'm going to carve out their hearts…"

"And become young and beautiful once more?" Hiro asked, only to receive a punch to the gut.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONCE MORE?" She screamed into his ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" That same random bitch screamed. "THERE IS A MOTHER FUCKING TANK OUT THERE BLOWING UP SHIT!"

"That's no tank, you dumb ass," an elderly looking women said, "That's some creepy ass Star Wars shit right there."

"Ahhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…ahhhhhhhhhhh," Mr. Sakano was saying. It sounded just like a spooky ass death rattle.

"SHUT UP!" Noriko hissed, smacking him across the head. "I don't have time to fight off _THE GRUDGE_ right now!"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yuki rolled over to see that the ghost was no longer in bed with him. He sat up and looked around his empty hotel bedroom. He could hear no sounds but his own breathing.

He stretched like a giant cat of prey and fell back against his fluffy pillow. What had he been doing? He couldn't really seem to remember? Had it all been a dream? Had it been real?

It felt as though his mind was being shrouded in a thick mist that not even light could penetrate. He glanced over at the clock and sighed at the big red numbers.

He needed to get up and take a shower. He had a ton of books to sign today for a bunch of lovesick idiots.

He yawned and rolled out of the bed. A nice hot shower was exactly what he needed.

He also needed to call that damn brat back before he drowned himself in a puddle of tears. The image of that had him chuckling. Shuichi was such an idiot. Maybe he would let him drown a little longer. The damn brat gave the best head jobs whenever he got affection.

He looked out his window and sighed. He missed his own bed.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews. I love them with all my heart. They make me smile. HUGS!

Kumagoro says HELLOOOOOOOOO!

Flora.


	9. Chapter Eight

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Eight

Shuichi was lying on a comfortable mat while eating some tasty strawberry pocky. It was one of his favorite comfort foods ever.

He was also flipping through a pop magazine, checking out the latest trends and sparkly new fads. He wanted to try out something new. He just didn't know what that something knew was.

Bad Luck was making lots of money now and it made him happy. He could now take care of his younger sister and his mom. They had helped him through so much crap and giving them a comfortable life was the least he could do.

His fingers stopped on the page the instant his eyes caught the shiny black leather outfit. Here was something that would make Yuki drool and paw at him like a horny doggie. It made him smile as he ducked away from the mental bitch slap.

He suddenly blinked as he looked the glistening leather outfit over. What was he doing? Why did he need to dress like this in order to impress and get Yuki's attention? It was all going to be removed anyway. Didn't Yuki love him for who he was and not how he looked?

Ryuichi came bouncing into the room, wearing a simple pair of faded jeans that had holes in the knees. He had on a tight fitting black t-shirt with fishnet styled arms. His brown hair was hanging loose and Shuichi noticed the golden highlights in it.

Shuichi quickly looked back down at his magazine. His idol simply looked good in anything…even his silly bunny suit.

"Sparkly, sparkly, Shuichi," the brunette was singing to himself as he plopped down beside him with Kumagoro dancing in his lap. "What is Shuichi going to wear to the festival?"

Shuichi looked at the pink fuzzy bunny and frowned. What was wrong with what he had on?

He was wearing a bright pair of neon orange shorts and a deep green t-shirt. He knew that it clashed in a way that blinded the masses, but this was him.

"All Shuichi needs is shoes on his feet, Kuma," Ryuichi grinned. The bunny lowered his head and pounced on Shuichi in apology.

Shuichi's dark cloud turned into a rainbow, causing Ryuichi to beam. He loved Shuichi just the way he was. He never wanted to the pink haired sparkly to change. He wanted him to glow forever and ever.

"Do you think Yuki loves me for who I am, Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked him in a very soft voice.

Ryuichi would have fallen over but Kumagoro steadied him with his mighty paws…GRR! How the heck was he supposed to answer that honestly without making Shuichi cry?

"Does Shuichi love himself?" Kumagoro asked, tickling his firm tummy.

Shuichi nodded. "Of course I do."

"Is Shuichi happy being himself?" The bunny asked, pouncing back onto Ryuichi's lap. He was such a silly bunny, really.

Shuichi nodded. "But Yuki thinks I'm annoying when I'm my normal bouncy self…"

Ryuichi's beautiful blue eyes narrowed into slits. Thankfully his head was lowered so Shuichi couldn't see the toxic venom that was gathering in them.

"Then that is Yuki's loss," he said in his normal sexy voice, making Shuichi nearly melt right there. "As long as Shuichi is happy being himself, then that is all that really matters."

"What about Yuki's happiness?" Shuichi asked, cocking his head to the side. "Shouldn't I change myself somewhat in order to make him happy?"

Ryuichi did not like where this conversation was going. He had been here once and he was not about to let Shuichi walk into this terrible darkness where nothing sparkled.

He and Kumagoro have been watching him from a distance, making sure that he was never hurt. He could tell that Shuichi was slowly breaking up on the inside and Kuma even said so.

Shuichi was so giving. He was slowly changing everything about himself in order to please Yuki. He was giving all of himself to Yuki. All he asked for in return was love and affection. All Shuichi craved was warmth and kindness.

Yuki would take it all, devour it all, and toss back a few scraps here and there to give Shuichi a sense of false hope that there would be something more just around the next hundred corners. It was as if Shuichi was his doll to do with as he pleased. He could either choose to play with him or break him at will.

"You truly love him that much. Don't you, Shuichi?" The brunette asked, smile just as bright as ever, loving Shuichi more and more.

Shuichi didn't really know what to say. He felt so confused and conflicted on the inside. "I…I love him."

"Do what makes you sparkle, Shuichi," he said, putting Kuma on his pink head. "If you sparkle, then maybe Mr. Yuki will sparkle, too."

Shuichi instantly threw his arms around him. "I don't know what I would do with you…"

Ryuichi coughed.

"And Kumagoro," he laughed, squeezing them both tight.

Ryuichi put his arms around him, wishing it could be forever. The two of them had so much in common it made the gods on high and below tremble at the horror of it all.

"I don't know what I would do without me or Kumogoro either," he laughed, making Shuichi snort.

"I'm going to go change into something else," Shuichi said, letting them go, getting to his feet.

"Why?" Ryuichi had Kuma to ask him. "You look so cute."

Shuichi blushed as pink as a cherry blossom. "It might get a little chilly out later."

Ryuichi and Kuma nodded and watched him walk off with his big duffle bag. He looked down at his bunny.

"As long as he's happy," he whispered, suddenly squeezing Kuma to his chest, fighting to keep the tears from falling. "Then I'm happy. His happiness is all I care about, Kuma."

The bunny nodded and kissed him on the nose before pouncing onto some yummy looking pocky with his name on it. It was sugary goodness.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Touma removed the piece of beef from his eye when the limo came to a sudden stop. He sat it back down on the white plastic foam tray and quickly put on some hand sanitizer before putting his lovely gloves on.

He was such a bloody mess and K looked worse than hell. The American was looking a little nervous, too. Hiro and Suguru were either drooling over the beef or his beef. He couldn't quite tell.

Noriko opened up her door and slid out. She looked around her surroundings and gawked. She was completely dumbfounded.

Mr. Sakano was next to slide out and he promptly fainted on the spot. He hit the dirty ground with a thud.

"I want them found," Touma commanded, getting out, suddenly becoming as still as a statue when the smell assaulted his delicate nostrils.

"Wow," K said, having an insane laugh at Touma's expense. "I was wondering why the road was so bumpy."

Noriko was ripping up the false brochure, screaming about how she hated rabbits. She fucking hated them!

Suguru and Hiro decided not to get out of the limo. It smelled really bad out there and they were afraid, too.

"RYYYUUUIIICHIIII!" Touma screamed, whipping out his flamethrower.

They were in the middle of a goddamned landfill with a giant Kumagoro giving them the LOSER sign. The giant bunny was even grinning down at them while giving it to them, too.

"BURN!" Touma shrieked, sending great plumes of flame at the giant pink plushy.

"NOOOOO!" Noriko cried, seeing what looked to be a fuse sticking out from a badly sewn seam, but the huge explosion told her it was too damn late.

K was howling with insane laughter as they were all blown backwards.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Shuichi was eating some strawberry flavored shaved ice while watching Ryuichi try and dip out a goldfish. He was not very good at it at all. He kept breaking his paper net. It made him giggle.

"Oh, Shuichi!" The pop legend in disguise wailed, tears flowing from his eyes. "The fishy fish hate me!"

"Eh, I love you," Shuichi grinned, holding out his hand. "Potsticker?"

Ryuichi blinked and took the offered yummy yum from him. He knew that it was a friendship love, but it was something that he could live with. He poked Kumagoro who was cuddling on top of his head, telling him to hush.

"Come on," Shuichi said, taking his idol's bigger hand in his own. "Let's go watch the dancing."

Ryuichi allowed the smaller man to lead him and smiled. He loved the way Shuichi's hand felt. It felt so right holding onto his.

All of the dancers had on detailed billowing garments and elaborate masks representing the forest spirits. They were spinning and leaping in a hypnotic dance of enchanting beauty.

Shuichi saw that there was one dancer who was in the center of all the rest. It looked as if she had on a very simple mask, but the robes looked like shimmering mother of pearl. The garment this spirit wore was even more beautiful than all the other spirits. He then saw that it was made of feathers.

Ryuichi told him that it was the magical dance of the Celestial Maiden who blesses this hot spring with good fortune.

Shuichi caught himself nodding. It was a very beautiful dance and it gave him so many ideas for a new music video.

The dance came to an end and Shuichi gasped when the Maiden removed her silver mask. It was the hot spring owner, Tatsuo.

The audience clapped and the dancers bowed. Tatsuo was smiling his smoky smile and waved to the two of them.

"Everyone," he said, holding out his hands to calm everyone down. "Thanks to a good friend of mine, I have a very special treat for you all."

The audience hushed, whispering amongst themselves. It was so exciting. What was going on?

"Ryuichi Sakuma, lead singer of legendary Nittle Grasper is with us tonight!" He announced. "With new pop sensation, Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck!"

All was instantly silent and then people began screaming. They were all looking around with wide eyes. They didn't get out much.

Ryuichi giggled at their enthusiasm and bounced through the gawking audience with Shuichi in hand. "Hello, Everyone!"

Young girls fainted when he took off his sunglasses and the older ones suddenly looked hungrier than wolves.

Shuichi was shocked to see that Tatsuo had a small stage erected not too far off. It was suddenly illuminated with lanterns and had some very nice loud speakers hooked up.

Everyone was cheering their names, throwing out random numbers for them to sing.

"Do you feel like singing with me, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked him, waving to the audience that was gathering around the stage.

Shuichi was about to tell him yes and then he coughed. He shook his head and told him that he would love to hear him sing.

Ryuichi nodded and took the CD from Tatsuo and left Shuichi standing with him. None would dare harass him with the Dragonfly Lady-Man of Doom beside him.

He slipped the CD into the machine and picked up the shiny microphone. "Shuichi has the sniffles, so this song is for him to get better."

The audience cheered and hushed and Shuichi turned to wave at them again. Some young girls and boys fainted. It was rather comical.

The soft music began to play loud and clear as crystal over the speakers. It was a melody that none recognized. Was it something new?

_Come into these arms again_

_And lay your body down_

_The rhythm of this trembling heart_

_It's beating like a drum_

_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_

_It knows not how it sounds_

_For it is the drum of drums_

_It is the song of songs_

The entire festival audience was captivated by the haunting lyrics and his perfectly pitched vocals. They had never heard anything like it before.

Shuichi was in awe and Tatsuo took notice of this rather quickly. This young man could not take his eyes off Ryuichi. Were those pearls in his violet eyes?

Ryuichi gazed down at Shuichi and smiled. This was a song he had written when he first began to dream of true and everlasting love. He had even written the music himself and recorded it in his spare time. Not even Touma knew about it.

_Once I had the rarest rose_

_That ever deigned to bloom_

_Cruel winter chilled the bud_

_And stole my flower too soon_

_On loneliness_

_Oh hopelessness_

_To search the ends of time_

_For there is in all the world_

_No greater love than mine_

Everyone was hanging onto his every flawless note. It seemed to make all who were listening glow from the inside out.

A sparkling tear fell from Shuichi's left eye. His idol was a genius and a true God of Song.

He could not take his eyes off of Ryuichi's radiant being. He looked as if he were burning like a brilliant golden star from within.

Hell, he needed no music. His voice was the music. It touched the soul and made it sparkle like a diamond in pure sunlight.

Ryuichi tossed Shuichi Kumagoro from on top of his head. The pink haired Angel of Music caught him and it made him smile. He threw out his arms and sang from the depths of his radiant soul.

_Let me be the only one_

_To keep you from the cold_

_Now the floor of heav'n is laid_

_With stars of brightest gold_

_They shine for you_

_They shine for you_

_They burn for all to see_

_Come into these arms again_

_And set this spirit free…_

The last note seemed to echo all around with a flawless pitch. Everyone was too stunned to do anything. They were still trying to take it all in.

Shuichi was clapping away and swinging Kumagoro around. Tatsuo was clapping for him as well.

Ryuichi put a hand behind his head and giggled at his speechless audience. "Was it really that corny?"

The audience blinked and suddenly went wild with delayed cheers and whistles. Their claps were like booming thunder.

"BEAUTIFUL!"

"WE LOVE YOU, RYU!"

"GET WELL SOON, SHUICHI!"

"ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW, SHUICHI?"

"RYUICHI FOR GOD!"

Ryuichi giggled and waved at them. "Aw, you guys are the best."

Shuichi wiped the tears from his eyes and jumped when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and slightly trembled.

It was Yuki…

TBC…

Please review and tell me what all you think.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter and all the chapters. I LURVE THEM! HUGS!

Kuma says, "HOWDY DO!"

Flora.

Song lyrics owned by the wonderful and talented Annie Lennox.


	10. Chapter Nine

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Nine

Shuichi looked around and slipped away into some silent shadows while people were all eyes for the shimmering star onstage. He did not want anyone to see him or hear his private conversation. It was no-telling how the media would take and spin a scandal off it.

"Hi, Yuki," he said with a gentle smile, happy to hear his voice. "How is your book signing going?"

"Where are you at?" Yuki asked, sounding annoyed and cold as always. "What is all that noise?"

Shuichi was about to tell him and suddenly froze. His mouth would not open for him to answer the simple question.

What was he going to tell him? _Oh, I'm at a hot spring with my Sex God, Ryuichi. He was singing the most astounding and heartbreaking love song ever. It was all about true love, Yuki. You should have been here. It was made of awesome. Not even you could say bad things about his lyrics._

"Well?" Yuki asked, his voice cutting through him like a cold wind from the arctic wastes. "Where the hell are, you damn brat?"

Shuichi suddenly sneezed and slightly moaned because of it. He might as well just tell Yuki the truth. People had been taking pictures.

"Ryuichi and I are at a hot spring." Shuichi told him, not telling him where just yet. "I'm having lots of fun, too, Yuki. They have yummy shaved ice. Do you want me to bring you home something from the festival?"

The silence on the other end of the line was deafening to the pink haired singer. He was mentally preparing himself for the emotional avalanche that was soon going to burry him.

"You've gone to a hot spring with that psychotic idiot?" Yuki asked, sounding slightly amused.

Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "Don't call him that, Yuki. He's a very nice person and he's my friend."

"You're defending him to me now," Yuki asked, sounding like he was lighting a cigarette. "Is he that good?"

Shuichi blinked. He was suddenly confused. "What are you talking about?"

"No need to hide it from me, you idiot," he said, taking a seat on his sofa. "You're having sex on the side, aren't you?"

"We're not sleeping together!" Shuichi yelled, ducking behind a giant pine when his shrill voice echoed. "We're just friends, Yuki."

"Oh, I'm sure," the handsome blonde novelist smiled and it was sharp as an icicle. "Is he as good as me?"

Shuichi had tears streaming from his eyes. He was so pissed. "You're the only man I've ever been with, Yuki. You're the only person I've ever been with."

Yuki was simply eating this up. It was so much fun torturing him so.

"Don't lie to me!" He snarled. "Why else would that moron take you to a hot spring?"

"I'M SICK!" Shuichi screamed into the phone, Yuki holding it away from his own ear while he did so. "YOU KICKED ME OUT, YOU ASS HAT! YOU LEFT ME WITH NO WORD! I WOKE UP IN THE HOSPITAL AND YOU WERE GONE!"

"And this is your reason for sleeping with an idiot, you idiot?" Yuki asked, amusement growing by the second. "You're paying me back for leaving you alone?"

Shuichi fell to his knees. "Why are you doing this? Why are saying such mean things to me? Don't you trust me, Yuki? I love you."

Yuki's voice was cold as ice and he said, "Well, I hate you, you cheating slut."

The line instantly went dead and Shuichi choked back a scream that nearly clawed its way out of his throat. He fell over onto his side, trembling as if freezing.

Yuki put his phone down, chuckling to himself. He couldn't wait to see how fast the little bitch came whimpering back to him.

He began to smoke his cigarette as he massaged the bulge in his pants. He couldn't wait to get back home and have that begging mouth devour him before he pounded that tight ass into submission.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Touma was beside himself with a fury that seemed to make Hell's fire dim in comparison. He was going to hang that bunny hopping moron who was too damn smart for his own good up by his toes and carve off his flesh.

"We're lost!" Noriko shrieked in despair, throwing an arm across her forehead. "This landfill is just like the Crystal Maze!"

"My feet hurt." Suguru told them, falling over flat on his back. "I need a break."

Hiro nodded his head, sitting down beside him. He had finally gotten use to all the foul smells.

K was carrying a crazed Sakano over a shoulder. The poor man had had a complete and total mental collapse. He was singing Jesus Loves Me in Hebrew, and it sounded oddly like a satanic chant. It was kind of funny.

"Why is it so goddamn dark? Couldn't these whores of gotten some fucking security lights?" Touma yelled, kicking a stupid soup can from his path. "I refuse to be here all damn night!"

"This is your fault!" Noriko barked at him, jabbing the blonde in the chest with a sharp finger. "If you hadn't blown up that damn bunny, we'd still have a car, and our damn cell phones!"

"Whose cock do I have to suck in order to get a shower?" K wailed like a Southern Bell. He simply adored Missy Scarlet from _Gone with the Wind_.

Hiro raised his hand and K rolled his eyes. That was when it started to rain on them.

The redhead looked up at the sky and snorted. K actually sat Mr. Sakano down, walked over, and knelt down between the stunned redhead's legs.

"Oh, stop it!" Touma shrieked, smashing a chucked brick over the American's blond head, storming off in a tantrum. "Someone come find me now! I command it, goddamn it!"

Norkio made a face and quickly followed after him. She did not like the perverted look on the redhead's face.

K had collapsed onto Hiro's lap, and the redhead was snickering evilly. He now had the blond of his dreams right where he wanted him. This was fucking fantastic.

Suguru gawked when he heard a zipper being opened. He simply had to look away in horror when he saw what his band mate was doing to their manager.

"Oh, sweet Buddha!" Hiro cried out, giggling insanely.

Suguru broke out into chills and slowly turned to look in terror. The redhead was putting makeup on K and was going overboard with the blush. He looked like a chick from _Geisha's Gone Wild_.

"Sakano!" Touma yelled from a distance. "Pull yourself together for Christ's sake!"

Sakano was on his feet in an instant. "Yes, Sir!"

"Suguru!" The blond shouted. "You and Hiroshi help him carry the American psycho!"

"Somebody!" Norkio screamed. "Please, come and save us from this horrid place!"

Touma and all of them began to walk once more. The moment he got out of here, he was going to take a long hot shower, and send out the flying monkeys. It was time to bring those two bitches back to the N-G.

"Look at all the shiny missiles, Hiro," K snickered, eyes rolling around in his head. "Such pretty boom-booms they are."

"AH!" Touma shouted, pulling a flare fun from his back pocket, firing like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone gawked at the explosion, watching the news chopper crash in the distance. Not one of them dared to open their mouths.

Touma cackled. "Let's go search their bodies for a cell phone, hmm?"

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Tatsuo had to ask Hiromi to carry the fallen pop star back to his suite. The poor boy was shivering, crying, and a complete mess. He had thought they were never going to be able to escape the concerned crowd of loyal fans. What in the world had happened in those few minutes he was gone? Was he having a nervous breakdown?

Ryuichi was chewing away on Kumagoro's left ear. Had his song made Shuichi sad? What did he do? How could he make it better?

Hiromi laid Shuichi down on his soft futon, covering him up with the warm blankets before backing away. He watched the young man curl up on his side, sobbing into his pillow.

Ryuichi knelt down beside his crying friend, not noticing Tatsuo and Hiromi silently leave. He reached out, running his fingers through Shuichi's soft hair.

Shuichi flinched away from his touch only to cry harder for doing so. He felt like such an idiot.

"Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked, dropping his rejected hand to his lap. "What did I do? How can I make it better? Please, stop crying, Shuichi."

Shuichi squeezed his eyes shut and cried even more. Ryuichi had done nothing wrong. He was to blame for this, not him. He should not have come here to begin with.

"Please, don't hate us, Shuichi," Ryuichi whispered, squeezing Kumagoro tightly to his chest. "I couldn't stand it if you hated us. I sung that song for you…not to make you sad."

"YUKI HATES ME!" Shuichi suddenly cried out, throwing his arms around Ryuichi's neck, holding onto him as if his sanity depended on it. "He's mad that I'm here with you and he called me a…SLUT!"

Ryuichi's eyes widened in horror and he wrapped his arms around his trembling friend. What had he done? He had only wanted to do something nice and fun for him.

He gently squeezed his special sparkle and his eyes narrowed into poisonous slits that would put a venomous snake to shame. He knew that Yuki was distrusting by nature, the stupid shit couldn't help it, but he had to know that Shuichi would never do such a thing.

"I have to get home," Shuichi said, coughing really hard, chest aching. "I have to prove…"

"We will," Ryuichi told him, cursing Yuki with baldness, and bitch slapping the mental bitch slap. "We'll head back first thing in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Shuichi sniffled, feeling really light headed. He felt like he was dying.

Ryuichi had him to lie back down and covered him back up. He put Kumagoro down beside him and smiled. He was going to blow Yuki up if the poop head didn't forgive his sparkly. He had enough sticks of dynamite to make an explosion visible from the surface of the moon.

He snickered.

"_What are you doing?" An imaginary Yuki asked in his head._

"_You're ass is my birthday cake, bitch," he said, laughing at Yuki's face when the blond noticed that he had a stick of dynamite shoved up it. "Better let me hurry and make a wish before you go…"_

_**BOOM!**_

"_Aw," he frowned, looking around at the mess. "Mr. Yuki went boom before I could make my wish."_

"Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked in concern. "Where did you go?"

He gently wiped Shuichi's salty tears away with a tissue, telling him that he was going to get him some tea. He also told him that he would have to take his icky medicine when he got back, too.

Ryuichi grabbed his cell phone and headed for the door. He looked back and grinned at his sparkly friend.

Shuichi watched him leave and looked to the window. The full moon was shining through and he felt so lonely. It was like his heart had stopped beating.

_Yuki…_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Well, I've just read all the Gravitation manga. In all honesty…I think this fic is pretty tame compared to those pages. Hell, I could be writing some sexy ass sex scenes right now…but this place will not allow me to do so without penalties. The next chapters will contain more explosions, gunshots, screaming, cursing, and maybe even some blasphemy here and there. I love me some good old blasphemy.

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing this story. I absolutely love your reviews! They are all awesome! Thank you so very much!

Flora.


	11. Chapter Ten

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Ten

"Get him!" Touma shrieked, swinging around a long lead pipe, sending an already dazed reporter off into the blackness of space. "Don't let any of these crickets escape!"

It was true. The ruler of the N-G had finally snapped. A pink fuzzy bunny was to blame for it, too.

Touma cackled insanely as he twirled his killing pipe around like a samurai warrior. "Find me a cell phone!"

"Oh, gods!" A female reporter shrieked, ducking behind a mountain of scrap metal. "That crazy ass foreigner has a sling-shot!"

"Word!" One shouted. "Where is Shuichi? Where is Ryuichi? What's going on? Why do their names end in _uichi_?"

"I want a comment, damn it all to hell!" A blue haired reporter cried, chasing Suguru with a busted microphone. "I need a comment! Why are you in this landfill? Is this a promotional act for a new CD? Was shooting us down a part of it? Was this all planned out?"

"There is just too many!" Noriko yelled, hiding her face from the flashing cameras. "What are we to do? Oh, woe is me!"

"Mr. Sakuma is such a genius," Mr. Sakano was telling them, trying his best to perform some damage control. "He actually tricked us here by leaving behind a fake travel brochure."

"Ah!" Hiro screamed, throwing tires at the reporters huddled around the dark haired man. "How did they all fit into that one chopper?"

"K!" Touma cried, beating his way through the flashes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a bomb!" He shouted, throwing a bunch of not so random shit together. "Me make big boom."

Touma grabbed a young reporter by the neck, lifting him off his feet. His voice was suddenly as hollow as his soul. "Give me your cell phone, worm."

"No!" The reporter gagged, kicking his feet, scratching at the hand holding him. "It's prepaid!"

Touma cocked his head to the side, looking at the man like a serpent would a baby bird before eating it. He snatched the phone and took off like Sonic.

"NO!" The poor reporter cried out, falling on his ass, holding out his trembling hand. "NOT MY BABY BOO!"

Touma immediately dialed in a secret number and cackled as he pressed the green send button. A rescue would now be on its way.

"Oh, sweet Mary!" A reporter shrieked, pointing up. "A giant panda!"

"I'm going to kill you and your bunny, Ryu!" Noriko screamed as she sucker punched a pimply faced broadcaster.

Hiro was swinging Suguru around by his hands. The two of them were leveling reporters with their psychotic dance.

"BIG BOOM TIME!" K howled with laughter, running for his crazy life. He grabbed Hiro and Suguru, following after Touma. Noriko and Sakano quickly followed.

"Ready to fire!" A loud voice called from the flying panda. "Take aim on all those fuckers!"

Touma gasped and fell flat on his face. The others landed right on top of him in a heap.

Suddenly a huge net fell over them and they were hoisted up into the sky just as missiles raced past them. K was still howling with laughter.

"Hey!" A reporter yelled, looking around. "What's that ticking sound?"

"Screw that! It's only a bomb!" A voice yelled. "What's that and where did they go?"

"FUCK ME WITH A CRUCIFIX!" A woman screeched like a large bird of prey. "WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!"

Touma cackled at the giant mushroom cloud. Pink fuzzy bunnies were pawing and dancing on him.

K howled. "I'm made of AWESOME! Take that, you bitches!"

"K!" Touma screamed. He was unaware of his situation and he was so out of it right now. "RELEASE THE FLYING MONKEY'S! BRING RYU AND SHINDOU BACK TO THE N-G!"

Norkio rolled her eyes. "You let him watch that silly OZ remake again, didn't you, Sakano?"

The dear sweet man had fainted because of his fear of heights. So, she simply punched him as punishment.

"Actually," Suguru whispered. "Touma's not been taking his crazy pills."

"WHAT?" They all shrieked at the same time.

Touma was cackling about how he had bunnies dancing in his pants. They were tickling his carrot while doing the tango.

"Locked on to Ryuichi's cell phone," Reiji's voice boomed from the panda robot. "Come on boys! Let's go bring that bunny and his carrot home!"

"Bring us inside!" Noriko shouted, breasts in Hiro's face, ass in Suguru's. "Don't just leave us out here, you idiot!"

The crazy chick in the sexy panda getup laughed maniacally as she danced up and down. Her job was the shit!

"ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!" She shouted while everyone in the dangling net outside screamed for their lives. It was like being on a crazy ass rollercoaster.

"RAGE!" Hiro yelled, holding onto K's narrow waist. "I'M GONNA PUKE!"

"NO!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

It was too damn late. Their screams of disgust echoed over and across the Tokyo sky.

"Fly my pretties, fly!" Reiji cackled, unleashing a dozen or so missiles onto the air force jets that were trying to intercept them.

"That's my line, goddamn it!" Touma shrieked, chewing on the netting as missiles flew by them once more.

Noriko shrieked as a missile jumped out of their way. Explosions lit up the night sky.

"Oh goodie!" Ka giggled, petting poor Hiro who had passed out from fear. "Look at all the pretty fireworks you're missing, Hiroshi."

Suguru was as white as a ghost. This crazy bitch was a fucking terrorist. Hell, he was surrounded by terrorists.

"A one and a two and a three…" Reiji sang out, firing missile after missile. "None shall stand in my way! Ryuichi Sakuma and Shuichi Shindou are going to make me and the XMR a shit load of cash!"

"We surrender!" A voice shouted over the loudspeakers. It was trembling with fear.

Reiji fired off a few more missiles just to make sure the silly fools didn't try to change their minds. Military bitches did that sort of thing all the time in anime and manga.

She was suddenly pushed out of the way by a forceful hand and Touma took the controls. She was simply flabbergasted.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" She roared, being restrained by a pissed off Noriko who looked like she was about to melt flesh from bone. She was livid.

K giggled.

"DEATH TO KUMAGORO!" Touma screamed, throwing that teddy into bamboo mode.

Everyone was thrown back onto their asses except for a cackling Touma.

"I peed myself!" Mr. Sakano wailed like a siren, fainting once more.

"FOOLS!" Noriko shrieked.

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Shuichi tried to sleep but he couldn't. He could not rest knowing that Yuki thought him a cheating slut. That name had hurt him worse than any bullet or stab wound he had taken in the not so distant past.

He rolled over and silently gazed at Ryuichi's handsome face. Strands of dark hair highlighted with gold covered his right eye from view.

Kumagoro was tucked safely under his right arm and the bunny looked happy. He wondered if Ryuichi could sleep without knowing if Kuma was in the same room with him or not.

Ryuichi softly sighed in his sleep and hugged Kumagoro closer to his chest. He looked so adorable.

Shuichi's mind began to wonder and he imagined that it was him in Ryuichi's arms and not the bunny. He suddenly blinked, feeling guilty for daring to imagine such a thing.

He waited for the mental bitch slap, but one never came. It made him feel really sad.

He silently crawled out from under his covers and left the room. H just wanted to be alone for right now. That was all he really wanted.

He walked down the long hallway not really caring where he was going. That was until he bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me," he said, bowing his head. "I'm so sorry."

"That's all right, Mr. Shindou," a light, airy voice told him.

Shuichi gazed up into the face of a man that was even more beautiful than Tatsuo. His skin was as white and glossy as pale porcelain. His hair was cut short and was black as night.

It was his eyes which stole Shuichi's breath away. One jewel was the color of red-violet and the other a molten gold. Were they contacts? They had to be.

The man was slightly taller than him and he had a graceful, willowy frame.

"Dee?" Shuichi heard a gruff voice ask and the man smiled at him, bowing to him once more before gliding off in his long sky blue kimono.

Shuichi just stood there in shock. Those lips had been as purple as amethyst. He had even smelled of apple blossoms.

"Who were you talking to out there?" The American accented voice asked from the corner and Shuichi ducked behind a table.

"A little friend of Master Kumagoro's, my dear, Mr. Detective," that honey sweet voice giggled. "Stop being so suspicious and lets enjoy our vacation."

Shuichi blinked. Did that guy know Ryuichi? He was freaky beautiful.

"A Kooma-what?" The very masculine voice asked. "Is he another of your _customers, _Dee?"

That gentle voice chuckled and a door slid shut. Shuichi got to his feet and continued to walk on. Who the hell was that guy and how the hell was he going to fix things with Yuki?

He suddenly found himself in front of the arch that led to a private indoor hot spring room. He shrugged his shoulders, making his way inside.

He removed his clothes and put them on the little bench. Inspiration struck him the instant he stepped down into the hot water.

He began to hum out a tune and smiled as he was submerged up to his nipples. The mist seemed to dance all around him as he hummed.

This new song and tons of begging would be his apology to Yuki. The blond was sure to forgive him. He continued humming.

He closed his eyes and began to float on his back as he hummed. He could see himself dressed in billowing cherry blossom pink silk, being surrounded by mirrors and giant icicles.

Water suddenly splashed him in the face and he stood on his feet, gagging. The gentle surface was nothing but waves and the ground underfoot was slightly quaking.

He looked around. Was it an earthquake?

"RYUICHI SAKUMA!" A very scary voice bellowed down like a god. "COME OUT WITH THE BUNNY'S PAWS UP!"

Shuichi trembled. It was something scarier than any natural disaster. It was Mr. Seguchi. How had he found them?

"IS THIS GODDAMN THING ON?" That crack voice boomed.

Shuichi jumped out of the water, quickly dried himself off, and put his clothes back on. He began to race back to his room.

"COME OUT!" Touma's voice shrieked. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM GOD!"

Shuichi made his way into his room to see that Ryuichi was snoring away. The pink haired pretty fell flat on his face.

"SHUICHI SHINDOU!" Touma's grand voice bellowed like ocean waves. "COME OUT, YOU PINK HAIRED PUSSY! HEY! WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING? LET ME GO! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE! I DON'T WANT THOSE PILLS! NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I LOVE ME AS I AM! I'VE NEVER FELT SO FREE IN MY LIFE! I'LL STAB YOUR BALLS WITH THAT NEEDLE, BITCH!"

Shuichi was trembling. He was waiting for the missiles. He had to get Ryuichi and Kumagoro out of here.

"AH!" Touma screamed. "I'LL CATCH YOU MY PRETTIES, AND THAT PINK FUZZY BUNNY, TOO!"

Shuichi moved towards his snoring friend only to trip and fall on top of him when the ground under him jumped violently. He gasped on the way down.

"Oh, Shu," Ryuichi smiled like a handsome devil, still sleeping. "Let Kuma and me paint silver stars all over your naked body…"

Shuichi blushed. What the hell? Ryuichi WAS into him? He felt so honored.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" The voice of RAGE now roared.

"This is a sacred and an enchanted forest," the calm and spooky voice of Tatsuo reprimanded. "Do not make me unleash the ancient power of the Celestial Maiden on your asses."

"NOW LOOK HERE, MADAM BUTTERFLY-MAN," Reiji snarled. "YOU PUT YOUR ARMS DOWN AND WE'LL LEAVE WITH THE TWO FOOLS AND THE BUNNY!"

"Please wake up," Shuichi begged, pulling on Ryuichi who only snored louder. "We have to get out of here."

"If you so much as light a single spark," Tatsuo's voice echoed from all around. "All the spirits of this forest will drive you to your deaths."

"Shit!" Shuichi snapped, dragging Ryuichi across the room with Kuma on his head. "Someone needs to go on a diet."

"Ah, there you three are," K said, stepping from the shadows.

Shuichi shrieked like a bitch in a Freddie movie. K even had those damn claws on.

"You three have been ever so naughty," K grinned, licking those claws. "You left without getting permission from your parents. How ever should I punish you?"

Ryuichi was up and standing in front of Shuichi with a gun on K. He was smiling like a crazy person, too.

"Nobody touches the Pretty Shiny," the legend singer said, pulling the trigger, squirting K in the face with water.

K just stood there in shock, glaring at the damn fool with water running down his face, ruining his geisha makeup. "What was that?"

Ryuichi snorted. "We surrender."

Shuichi fell to his knees.

"Oh, K!" Ryuichi giggled, bouncing around him. "What happened to you? Did you all find my present? You look like hell?"

K grabbed the two of them by their wrists, dragging them from the room. "I'm taking you two to have tea with the Beast."

"I love me some tea," Ryuichi grinned, winking at Shuichi. "I hope Hairy has jasmine."

K rolled his eyes. They should have nuked the whole damn place. He hated nature.

"YUKI!" Shuichi wailed in despair.

Ryuichi frowned. Maybe there was a way for him to blow that evil blond up and make it look like an accident.

_CIGARETTES GONE EXPLOSIVE!_

He threw his head back and cackled. Oh, it was perfect! That would teach the fart to call Shuichi a slut.

Shuichi was about to ask what it was but K beat him to it. "I don't even want to know."

Shuichi dropped his head.

"I've acquired targets." K said into his microphone.

"EXCELLENT!" Reiji boomed from on high. "LET US RETURN!"

"Thank you so much for your stay, even if it was a bit short, Master Sakuma, Master Shindou, and Master Kumagoro." Tatsuo said, bowing to them as they passed. "Please do come back and see us sometime."

The guy still freaked the hell out of Shuichi. He even winked at K. The blond didn't know whether to shoot or fall in love.

Mismatched eyes watched the panda robot fly off as he hugged his lover tight. He could not help but to chuckle at the silly humans.

"I'm not saying a word," the blond cop said. "But I will say this…I hate Japan."

"I don't know," the ethereal man smiled up at him. "I had a good laugh."

"That's because you snorted sugar." The blond sighed.

The beautiful man snickered. "You are so right, Mr. Detective."

"Come on," the American said, pulling him gently after him. "I'm taking you in."

"On what charges, my sweet, yummy, detective," the man asked.

"You're charged with being too beautiful to be real." The cop told him.

The man who was too beautiful to be real laughed, "I'm so guilty."

10101010101010101010101010101010101010101010

Yuki rolled over in his sleep, whispering Shuichi's name. It was soft and filled with longing.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for he awesome reviews. I LOVE THEM!!!

I just had to have Count D in this chapter with his lover, Leon. I love me some Pet Shop of Horrors. IT IS SO HAWT! I'm thinking Ryuichi visited China Town while in the U.S. and Count D gave him Kumagoro to make all his dreams come true. I think this will be the only chapter they appear in. I wished I owned Pet Shop of Horrors, but sadly, I do not. You can all cry in despair with me.

HUGS TO YOU ALL!

Flora.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Eleven

Reiji was most displeased with her two slaves. She leaves for a couple of days and everything goes to hell in a hand basket made of napalms. She took the time to actually enjoy the explosion, too.

Touma was back to his normal princess self and not the raging queen that he had been. It was now K's job to make sure he took his crazy pills. They could not afford (well, actually they could afford) to have a crazed psycho running the show.

"And just what the hell do you call yourself?" Shuichi asked her, fearing the answer.

"I'm an American," she grinned at him, twirling a gun around her finger, tinfoil hat now on her head. "It is accustomed that I play with Weapons of Mass Destruction."

Shuichi turned away from her and continued to listen to his idol finish singing the last verse for their new demo. It made him smile. That was two songs down and six more to go.

"Well?" Reiji fumed, shooting a bullet into the wall next to his head. "Do you have the lyrics yet so everyone can put them to music?"

Shuichi scratched his head. "I got the humming part down all nice and pretty."

Her left eye twitched and she drop kicked him.

"I don't care if you're dying from cancer, you little wimp!" She screamed, beating him like a puppy with a rolled up newspaper. "GET IT DID!"

"KUMAGORO BEAM!" Ryuichi yelled, smacking the crazy bitch across the face with his pink fluffy bunny of doom.

She stumbled sideways and fell over onto her side in shock. She looked around to see a chair spinning, hearing a door slam behind her.

"I'M GOING TO NAIL YOUR FEET TO THE FLOOR, SAKUMA!" She screamed, scrambling to her feet, running to pull a bazooka from the broom closet. She always kept something around in case of attempted escape.

Ryuichi pulled Shuichi with him down several flights of stairs. He jerked him into the men's restroom, pushing the trashcan up in front of the door. That whore would never thing to look for them in the crapper.

Shuichi walked over to take a seat on the windowsill and sighed. His head was hurting him a little and he was really sleepy.

Yuki had made him sleep on the sofa, telling him that he was dead if he made him sick, too. He had been shocked that Yuki had even let him in. For some odd reason, it was like Yuki was pretending that nothing had happened. Whenever he would try and bring up the issue, Yuki would suddenly have to go work on his book.

He was so confused. Was Yuki mad at him or not? He just wanted to know.

"Shuichi?' Ryuichi asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay? Did that mean lady hurt you?"

Shuichi smiled at him and shook his head. He was okay.

He suddenly blanched when an explosion shook the floor. He could hear Reiji screaming up a storm of chaos.

"Kumagoro tried to knock the evil witch out," he giggled, tickling his brave bunny. "But her magic is stronger than we thought."

Shuichi scratched his left cheek in amusement. "She's going to blow this whole place up in order to find us."

Ryuichi put an index finger to his lips and put on a thoughtful expression. That would not be good at all. It would make Touma really mad. So, he decided to change the subject. There would be no more speaking of the Four Eyed Bomb Tossing Bitch.

"Does Shuichi trust Ryuichi?" The legend singer had Kumagoro ask the pink haired sparkly.

Shuichi bit his bottom lip, nodding his head. "You know I do, Kuma."

"Sweet," Ryuichi said, grabbing a hold of him, jumping out the open window just as the door behind them exploded inwards. "GOOD TIMES!"

Shuichi was so shocked he didn't even get the chance to scream. The fall had been a short one.

He looked over at the crazy man, asking, "Did you know there was going to be a giant mochi here to break our fall?"

Ryuichi grinned with really white teeth, singing in a spooky tone. "I'll never tell…"

"OH, GODDAMN IT!" Reiji screamed down at them. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU WHORES! SOMEONE GET ME A BIGGER GUN!"

"Bye-bye, scary lady," Ryuichi sang up at her, giving her the middle finger. "Shuichi and I are going to run away now and have some yummy."

He grabbed Shuichi by the hand and began to skip off into the dazed and stunned crowd. He had one of the sweetest jobs in the world.

Reiji's eyes burned, mirroring hell. "Note to self…CAPTURE THE BUNNY!"

She cackled insanely and pushed the button on the remote in her hand. Mochi exploded all over the place for no apparent reason.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shuichi took a seat on the veranda and closed his eyes. How many times had he managed to elude Death now? Hell, he lost count one it went over 300.

"Here you are, Shu," Ryuichi said, handing him a cup of strawberry ice cream. "Kumagoro put some pretty pink sprinkles on it for you, too."

Shuichi thanked them and took a bite. It was really good. Ryuichi knew all the yummy places to eat. He was always taking him to fun places.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked him. "It is such a beautiful day to not be smiling."

"I…I don't think we should see each other like this anymore." Shuichi suddenly told him, looking away.

Ryuichi blinked in confusion. He put his spoon down and looked at his friend. "What does Shuichi mean?"

"We can't see each other outside of work anymore." Shuichi told him, turning violet eyes on him. "It makes Yuki mad."

"I see," Ryuichi softly said in a voice that could give millions an orgasm.

A tear slid from an amethyst orb. "I'm sorry, Mr. Sakuma."

Ryuichi looked into his eyes and smiled, having Kuma wave at him. "We'll just see you at work then, Shuichi."

Shuichi gave him a bow, thanked him for the yummy ice cream once more, and ran like hell. He had to escape from that understanding smile.

How could he be so heartless? Ryuichi was just trying to make him feel better.

No! His friendship with him was hurting Yuki.

Ryuichi just sat there, not even realizing that he was crying until he felt the teardrops land on his hands that were clenched like fists in his lap. He picked Kumagoro up and walked away like a silent shadow. People were literally jumping the hell out of his path. He didn't feel very sparkly right now.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Touma decided that he was thirsty. It was late and he wondered where all the vending machines were in this new bitch. He was simply too rich to know these mundane things.

He stepped over Mr. Sakano (he'd been using him for target practice) and left the room. His poor tongue felt like a fucking desert and he wanted a soda.

"Ryu?' He asked in surprise, seeing his normally bouncy friend looking a little lost and sad. "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh, Touma!" Ryuichi squealed, putting a fake sparkle in his eye. "This place is like a maze. Kuma and I've been lost for hours. We were afraid you were the Moo-Man?"

Touma cocked his head to the side. "The Moo-Man?"

Ryuichi nodded. "He's this big cow with horns and he will moo at you when he's hungry for innocent flesh."

Touma let out a sigh. "I don't think we're in any danger then, Ryu."

"WHY?" Ryuichi cried, suddenly throwing himself into Touma's stunned arms. "WHY DIDN'T I SAVE MYSELF FOR TRUE LOVE?"

Touma was completely flabbergasted. What in the hell was going on. Shit he was thirsty.

"THAT FAT COW DOESN'T KNOW THE TREASURE IN WHICH HE POSSESSES!" Ryuichi shrieked, pushing away from Touma, lifting up his bunny. "KUMAGORO, GET ME THAT CARROT! I'LL RAM IT UP HIS FAT ASS AND GIVE IT A GOOD TWIRL FOR BUGS!"

Touma made it law not to do anything when Ryuichi was like this. It was dangerous and hazardous for one's safety and health.

"IF HE MAKES HIM CRY AGAIN," Ryuichi yelled, kicking his right foot through the wall over Touma's head. "I'LL…I'LL DO SOMETHING NOT VERY NICE!"

Touma just stood there with his jaw on the floor. He was very disturbed and still needed a soda. He moved away from the psycho, wondering where those damn machines had run off to.

"Umm, Touma," Ryuichi asked with a crazed demonic giggle. "Could you help me? My foot seems to be stuck."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Yuki grunted and slightly shivered as he rolled over onto his back. He reached for a cigarette and lit it.

Shuichi curled up on his side, refusing to let the tears fall. Yuki had been as cold as ever while fucking him. He could not even call it lovemaking.

How could he? There was no love in it. It was all so…robotic.

Yuki took a long drag and sighed. "If you get me sick, I won't let you cum next time."

Shuichi took that as his cue to leave the room. He got to his feet and walked like a pale phantom to the door.

He turned around and looked back at him and gave him a false happy smile. "I love you, Yuki."

Yuki sat up, reaching for his glass of booze on the nightstand. "Close the door on your way out."

Shuichi nodded. "Sweet dreams."

Yuki listened to the door close and frowned. He hated it when the damn brat told him to have sweet dreams. His dreams were none of his business.

He lied down on his stomach and closed his eyes.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shuichi sat down on the lonely sofa, holding his head in his hands. Silent tears streamed from between his shaking fingers.

Shadows danced around him. He swore they were poking fun at him for being so stupid.

"He loves me," he told them as he lied down, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "He loves me…in his own way."

"_Yuki," the little voice inside of him hissed. "You're colder than snow."_

He sat up when the phone suddenly rang. Who could be calling this late?

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" Hiro asked from the backseat of the unmarked black van.

K smirked at him from the rearview mirror. "The danger is what makes it all the more exciting, Hiroshi."

Hiro shook his head. "This is Ryuichi Sakuma's bunny were talking about here, K."

"Put a lid on it, you redheaded pussy!" Reiji hissed, pulling down her black ninja mask. "I don't even know why you're even here."

"You were the ones who kidnapped me!" He yelled, fighting his restraints.

K giggled. "You enjoyed my manhandling."

Hiro blushed, fuming up a storm. "That is beside the point!"

"If we're victorious," K smiled. "I'll make out with you…"

Hiro's face became as red as his long hair. "I shall chant for your success."

"Aren't you married?" Reiji asked the other crazy American.

K nodded. "What's your point?"

"Eh," K said, waving it away. "We skipped that part."

Reiji nodded.

"We have arrived!" K squealed, slamming on the breaks. "This is so exciting!"

"AH!" Reiji yelled, smacking him with her revolver. "BE QUIET!"

"How about a kiss for luck?" Hiro asked with a wink.

K obliged even though he was a little dazed, but it made the blonde look even more handsome.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ryuichi suddenly woke up, feeling that something was not right. He felt around, realizing to his horror that he could not feel Kumagoro. He was not where he was supposed to be.

He groped around in the darkness for the light switch and turned it on. He gazed around in terror. His bunny friend was nowhere to be found.

That was when he found the note stabbed on the front of his bedroom door with a dagger in it. He cocked his head to the side and read it.

**FINSIH THE CD OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE BUNNY AGAIN! OH, BY THE WAY, THE COOKIES WERE DELICIOUS.**

Ryuichi's nostrils flared and his whole penthouse shook with his rage.

"KUUUUUUMAAAAAAGORRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOO!" He screamed like an angry siren of the sea, objects shattering. "MYYYYYY COOOOOOKIIEEEEES!"

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I love them! HUGS TO YOU ALL!

Flora.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Twelve

Shuichi opened his violet eyes to the sound of an alarm clock going off. He continued to lie as he was, listening to the sound of Yuki fumbling around in his bedroom.

The older man was cursing and Shuichi put a pale hand to his mouth, yawning. It was going to be a very long day and he wanted to just hurry it up.

He pulled the covers off himself and sat up, stretching like a pretty kitty. It felt really good and he popped his neck. That had felt even better.

What in the hell was Yuki doing? It sounded like he was tearing up jack in there.

Eh, he didn't really care in that moment. Hell, he couldn't even bring himself to care. He tried. It wasn't working out for him at all. His care meter must have broken sometime during the night.

He got to his feet, making his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. All he wanted to do was take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and get the hell out of there.

He allowed the water to wash the tears away and he got out. He dried off and put some clean clothes on.

Yuki was in the living room and Shuichi walked by him without saying a single word to him. He didn't have to. The silence was louder than screaming ever could be.

"What's stuck up your ass this morning?" Yuki asked him with a bone chilling smile.

Shuichi slowly turned around to glare at him and amber eyes blinked. A sad smile graced Shuichi's pale features and he shook his head.

"I love you, Yuki," he said with a hollow voice, opening the door. "But I refuse to be number two."

Yuki suddenly looked a little panicked and took a step towards him. "What are you talking about?"

"I love you, Yuki," he smiled. His eyes were as bright as flame in the morning light. "I would never cheat on you."

Yuki froze in his tracks, cocking his head to the side in shock. "You were listening in…"

Shuichi nodded his head.

Yuki reached out for him but the door closed with a soft click. That made it all even worse. The least the damn brat could have done was slam it.

He stood there in the middle of the room with a million thoughts racing through his mind. Why did it suddenly feel like the sky was falling down on top of his head?

That damn brat was just one of many. He could have any man or woman he wanted. He got thousands of emails a day telling him so.

He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and started smoking it. For some odd reason he knew he was going to be made to regret this.

"Hello?" He said into his phone. "I need flowers…lots and lots of flowers."

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

"Don't you fucking dare, you ass holes!" Ryuichi wailed, tears streaming from his blue eyes. "He's my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Kumagoro was chained to the wall and there was a blowtorch rigged down on his fuzzy pink head from above him. He was in a pickle…the dill kind.

"Just look at the mess you've made, Ryu!" Noriko shrieked, pointing like a maniac. "I thought the fire department would never get it out!"

"Give me my bunny!" Ryuichi screamed, revealing that he had a bomb strapped around his waist. "Or I'll take all you whore's with me!"

"Holy shit!" Hiro cried, ducking behind a crazy eyed K.

"He's not serious," K told him, turning to pet his pretty head. "Ryu would never do anything to hurt Kumagoro."

Ryuichi frowned, throwing the bomb off. "You're a poop head, K!"

"Do as we say, you brilliant psychopath," Reiji told him. "Or I'll toast the bunny…like toast!"

"NO!" Ryuichi wailed like a siren. "GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND!"

"Give Kumagoro back to Mr. Sakuma," a spooky voice commanded. "Or I'll transfer to HNO."

Reiji's jaw hit the floor and she spun around to see Shuichi standing in the door. She pointed her gun at him. "You wouldn't dare! I'd kill you before I'd ever allow you to walk through that slut's doors!"

"Eh, what the fuck," Shuichi said, walking forward, putting his mouth over the barrel of the gun.

Reiji did not know what to think. Those violet eyes did not look scared at all and it only pissed her off. Where was the fear? It's only fun when he's afraid.

She pulled the barrel out of his mouth, stomping his foot, calling him a jackass.

Shuichi grabbed his foot, calling her a heinous bitch. He so did not need this shit right now. He wasn't in the mood for it.

He limped past K who was fondling a drooling Hiro for some reason. Apparently he was way out of the loop on that one.

"Here you go," he smiled, giving Kuma to his idol.

Ryuichi's eyes were was big as saucers and he pounced on the bunny. "MY KUMA! DID THOSE NASTY WHORES HURT YOU IN ANY WAY?"

The bunny nodded his head, causing the brunette to snarl like a rabid puppy on crack. "I"LL KILL YOU ALL!"

A gun was suddenly fired and plaster fell from the ceiling onto Shuichi's head. It made him growl. Why was it always him?

"I'm not sure what's going on here," Touma said with a big princess smile on his pretty princess face. "But I know it's not going to interfere with business, right?"

"Your tea, Sir," Sakano said, falling to his knees, licking his master's shiny new heels.

"Oh, Touma!" Ryuichi squealed, pouncing on him. "It was horrible! They all stole Kumagoro from me and Shuichi gave him back! It was awful! I thought I'd die!"

"You idiots!" Noriko shrieked. "Just look at the mess you've made!"

Reiji rolled her eyes, calling her and Ryuichi drama queens.

"How are those lyrics coming, Mr. Shindou?" Touma asked, wishing Ryu would get off him. He was heavier than he looked.

"Done," Shuichi said. "I have three written and they're made of awesome."

K was the one who fainted upon hearing that news. He slumped in Hiro's arms.

Touma took the papers, looking them over, and nodded his head. He then handed them to an equally stunned Suguru who just walked in.

"Make it fabulous," Touma said, walking out with Sakano nipping at his heels.

"I want each one to be a music video," Shuichi told them. "I want the world to know my words."

Ryuichi and Reiji peeked over Suguru's shoulders. These lyrics were not happy but filled with power.

"Did something happen between you and Yuki?" Hiro and Suguru asked at he same time.

"It doesn't matter," Shuichi smiled and it was suddenly empty. There was no longer any fire burning in them. They looked hollow. "Make my songs…beautiful."

"Shuichi?" Reiji asked. "Where are you going?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I need to go take a shit."

Everyone in the room was stunned into silence when the door closed. What in the hell was that?

"What?" Reiji asked, looking around, eyes burning with hellfire. "Where the hell is Sakuma?"

Noriko stopped her. "Let him be for now."

"K," Hiro moaned. "You're heavy."

K giggled. "I want to do the nasty."

A small explosion suddenly shook the room and all were splattered with neon pink paint. Ryuichi's bomb had been real after all.

"I'M GOING TO PULL OUT HIS FINGERNAILS ONE BY ONE AND MAKE MYSELF A NECKLACE!" Reiji screamed, pulling out some pliers.

Suguru fell to his knees. When would the madness end? He popped one of Touma's happy pills.

Noriko just closed her eyes as Reiji stomped from the room, leaving a trail of pink footprints. She ignored K's giggling and Hiro's whimpers.

"Give me one," she said, holding out her hand to Suguru.

"We should go…check on…Shu…" Hiro tried, but K put a finger to his lips.

"He'll be fine," the blond smirked knowingly. "I know all."

Hiro bit his bottom lip, yelling for the others to leave the room.

1212121212121212121212121121212121212111212121212

The wind was blowing through Shuichi's pink locks as he leaned against the railing, looking down on Tokyo. He was over forty stories up and he wondered if he would feel pain once he hit bottom.

"Shuichi looks scary," Ryuichi said, hugging Kumagoro tight.

Shuichi turned his head to see that his idol was standing right beside him, leaning over as well. "What are you doing?"

He suddenly felt something cold go around his wrist and he looked to see that they were handcuffs. He was handcuffed to his idol. His eyes narrowed to slits.

"Let me go!" Shuichi yelled, pouncing on him, both falling to the ground with a thud. "Give me the key!"

Ryuichi didn't even fight him. The key was not even on him. He had left it somewhere. He didn't really care where that somewhere was right now.

"Shuichi will have to take us with him," he said.

Kuma nodded.

Shuichi screamed, slapping his chest. "You're an idiot!"

Ryuichi beamed. "I love you, too, Shuichi."

Shuichi froze, looking down into wet blue eyes. "What did you say?"

Ryuichi had the bunny softly peck Shuichi on the cheek. "I love Shuichi."

Shuichi trembled and he started to cry. He collapsed on top of his idol, sobbing his eyes out.

"Let it all out," Ryuichi cooed, wrapping his free arm around him. "We're here for you, Shuichi."

"I LOVE HIM!" Shuichi cried, sobbing against his chest. "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?"

Ryuichi continued to coo, squeezing him ever so gently. Tears of rage streamed from his eyes. There would be no forgiveness for Eiri Yuki now. Touma could go suck on a rotten carrot.

"He got so mad at me for being friends with you," Shuichi whispered. "And the whole time he was fucking someone else."

Ryuichi suddenly stopped breathing. That fat cow would dare?

"What's wrong with me?" Shuichi asked, eyes begging for answers. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Ryuichi began to hum to him and squeezed him with his free arm once more. He was not going to let Shuichi out of his sight, not even for a split second.

"Shuichi is special," he told him. "You're such a good and giving person. You deserve to know nothing but love and happiness."

"I'm cold," Shuichi sniffled, tears still falling.

"No you're not," Ryuichi defended. "You're the warmest person I know. Kuma even says your lava hot, Shuichi."

Shuichi suddenly giggled and rubbed his wet nose. "No, I'm cold."

"OH!" Ryuichi exclaimed, suddenly blushing. "Let's go in and I'll find someone to make us some tea."

Shuichi was careful getting up, seeing as how they were now bound together. "You really are crazy, Ryu."

Ryuichi nodded, beaming at what Shuichi had called him, and put Kumagoro on top of his head. "I wasn't the one about to jump off a roof."

"Touche," Shuichi said, following him to the door. "But you did throw us out a window yesterday."

"That was already preconceived by the POWER THAT BE," Ryuichi told him in a sexy voice. "So a giant mochi was put there in accordance to the prophecy to break our fall."

Shuichi blinked and just rolled with it. He knew better than to argue with a mad genius.

"But you handcuffed me," he said, ignoring logic like a good boy.

"Kuma knew you'd never hurt me," Ryuichi smiled. "And I was saving these shiny babies for someone special."

Shuichi suddenly felt really warm on the inside. He wondered why that is?

Ryuichi opened the door. "Beauty first."

They both fought and got through at the same time. It made them both laugh. Nope, they weren't vain at all. Just ask all their self portraits and photos hanging on every wall they could cover with them.

Reiji kicked open the vent on the air duct and scrambled out. The cold wind whipped through her hair and she put a tissue to her nose, blowing it.

She looked up at the blue sky and cackled. "Music videos it is, my dear Shuichi. We'll make that cow weep over what he tossed out."

She tossed a grenade off the roof just because someone had to pay for her being covered in pink paint. The explosion below was like sweet music to her ears and she almost creamed her panties. So, she tossed a few more until she actually did.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all for the awesome reviews. I simply love them. I'm so happy that you like this story. You are all made of AWESOME! HUGS!

Flora.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Thirteen

Black silk flowed like liquid darkness, stretching around a slender pale frame as if it were wings of night. The lithe figure was walking along a sandy shore, bone white, and as beautiful as the full moon that hung in the sky.

The sound of gentle waves teasing the shy shore could be heard just under the tune of the music that was playing. Pink hair fluttered around that flawless face as violet eyes glowed like twin gems.

The music became louder with every step that he took. A silver mist seemed to dance in on the air from out of nowhere, making that long black silk cloak flap like wings of a mighty dragon.

Petal red lips opened and a song spilled forth like a sliver spring. It came straight from a heart that bled tears of blood.

_Your heart is not open_

_So I must go_

_The spell has been broken_

_I loved you so_

_Freedom comes when you learn to let go_

_Creation comes when you learn to say no_

Waves of violet night rushed over his pale feet and he glided on. Black silk billowed like great storm clouds, waiting for lightning strike.

Those amethyst jewels seemed to burn with a cold light and were filled with pain. It was a pain that battered the heart like a red hot poker.

A flock of solid white gulls took to the sky as an even bigger wave came rushing in. His footprints were vanishing as if he had never been there and yet he kept on walking. He had that look on his face that clearly said, "_He will never notice me gone anyway."_

_You were my lesson_

_I had to learn_

_I was your fortress_

_You had to burn_

_Pain is a warning that something's wrong_

_I pray to the gods that it won't be long_

A voice came in over the wind and seemed to dance in the fog like golden light. It was so perfectly pitched and flawless.

_Do ya wanna go higher?_

Black silk snapped like whips and lightning struck the sea. Booming thunder echoed all around, over the calm ocean.

The pink haired beauty raised his slender pale arms to the sky and the silk fluttered, lifting him off his feet. He floated above the snow white sand like some dark angel, waiting to be saved by some god that would never come.

_There's nothing let to try_

_There's no place left to hide_

_There's no greater power_

_Than the power of goodbye_

His hands went over his heart and he looked as though he was screaming out in agony. Tears just streamed from those violet eyes, glowing with pain.

_Your heart is not open_

_So I must go_

_The spell has been broken_

_I loved you so_

_Your were my lesson_

_I had to learn_

_I was your fortress…_

Pale feet touched the wet sand once more and two arms wrapped themselves around his narrow waist. He leaned his head back to rest it against that firm chest. Oh, how he looked like he wanted to stay like that forever.

Those arms squeezed him ever so possessively and violet eyes closed. It was all just an illusion. He was just a possession. He was meant to remain silent and be fucked.

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's no more heart to bruise_

_There's no greater power_

_Than the power of goodbye_

That second voice came into play and it was flawless once more.

_Learn to say good-bye_

_I yearn to say good-bye_

Amethyst eyes opened and he put his hands over the other man's. He pulled them open and began walking away from where they reached out to him as if they were saying, "_Come back! I'll never do it again!"_

_There's nothing left to try_

_There's no place left to hide_

_There's no greater power_

_Than the power of goodbye_

He wiped the tears from his own eyes as he walked out into the choppy water and kept walking. That long black silk flowed along the surface like a dark serpent.

_There's nothing left to lose_

_There's no more heart to bruise_

_There's no greater power_

_Than the power of goodbye_

He opened his arms, embracing the wave like a lover, allowing it to pull him under for once and for all.

131313131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Tell me something dirty," K whispered, nudging Hiro in the side with a wolfish smile on his face.

Hiro looked up at him, patting him on the cheek. "That bathroom needs cleaning."

"Oh, for Buddha's sake," Reiji snarled, cocking a shotgun one handed. "Get a fucking room!"

Touma was clapping his hands when the music video ended and turned to look at Shuichi. "I am very pleased with this performance on the screen."

The pink haired singer nodded, telling him thanks. Ryuichi was off standing in the corner not knowing what to think of it. He didn't know if he wanted clap, cry, or scream in rage at the one who caused Shuichi to give himself to the bitter sea in the end.

"Tell me something, Mr. Shindou," Touma said, leaning forward in his chair, elbows on the desk. "How are things with Eiri?"

Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "That song was my goodbye to him."

"But he sent you all those beautiful flowers," Touma smiled. "He doesn't just do that sort of thing for anyone."

Shuichi cocked his head to the side. "He cheated on me. A room full of roses does not move my heart to forgive him."

"And you went to the hot spring with Ryu," he said, coiling some blond strands around his long finger. "How would Eiri know you didn't cheat on him? Ryu is a sex symbol."

Shuichi's hands became claws.

"KUMAGORO CHAINSAW MASSACRE, AND NOT THE REMAKE EITHER!" Ryuichi cried, smacking Touma across the back of the head with his pink fuzzy.

Reiji fired her gun just because she didn't want to be left out of the action. Plaster fell from the ceiling and Godzilla went running by the window.

"Holy shit," Some underling screamed from out in the hall. "He's heading for Taco Bell!"

"No!" Noriko shrieked, shooting from the room like a loose cannon. "That slimy bitch will eat all my burritos!"

Touma spun around and glared at his friend only to be smacked across the face by a fuzzy pink paw. He leaped from his chair, tackling the singer to the ground.

"AH!" Shuichi cried, running around the desk to pull Touma off, only to see that he was tickling Ryuichi senseless.

"NO! STOP!" Ryuichi cried, slapping at Touma with Kuma. "I'M GOING TO PEE!"

Helicopters and missiles went flying by the window and a loud explosion shook the place. Tacos were suddenly falling from the sky like rain.

Shuichi grabbed a hold of Touma's shoulders, throwing him off Ryuichi, and pulled Ryuichi to his feet. The two were about to run the hell away but was stopped by Reiji.

"Not so fast," she said, taking aim. "You don't have a hall pass."

"Oh my gods," Shuichi cried, pointing to her right. "Look, a distraction!"

She turned to look. "What is it?"

There was not a damn thing to see. Well, unless you count K pulling on Hiro's shirt like a giant cat of prey. He looked damn hungry, too.

She looked back to see that they were gone and snarled. She snapped her gun in two across her knee and threw it aside.

"YOU CAN RUN WHORES!" She bellowed, whipping a sword from out of her skirt. "BUT I'LL CATCH YOUR ASSES! AND THEN I'LL CUT THEM, TOO!"

Touma crawled to his knees and turned to see a missile coming right at him. The look on his face scared it in another direction.

"K!" He snapped. "I order to fetch me Ryu and Shindou!"

He spun away from the window to see the insane American running from the room with a giggling Hiro tossed over his shoulder. The redhead was squeezing that firm ass.

Touma's head fell and he sighed pitifully. Perhaps it would be a good time to sneak and go see how Eiri was doing.

"KUMAGORO FIREBALL ATTACK!" Ryuichi squealed over the speakers.

A loud explosion shook the building and the sprinklers went off. Screaming echoed from all over the N-G.

13131313131313131313131313131313131313131313

"Go-go, Satan!" Ryuichi yelled, chucking a grenade with little red horns down the hall. He grabbed Shuichi, throwing them selves into a stairwell.

A bone chilling shriek echoed and then it was followed up by a loud boom-boom-bang. Smoke was coming from under the door.

"Oh my gods!" Hiro cried. "They maimed Jenny!"

"You bastards!" K cried in distress. "She made good dumplings, too!"

"Come on," Ryuichi cackled, (he never liked that Jenny bitch anyway) pulling a moaning Shuichi to his wobbly legs. "The Fucking Prince of Fucking Darkness has failed us."

"Well," he had Kumagoro say as they began racing down flights of stairs. "That's what you get for sending the forces of darkness to do a Sparkle's job."

"Oh, Kuma," Ryuichi giggled. "What did you do?"

Shuichi made a face and then screamed when a giant tail came smashing through the solid concrete walls. He ducked, bounced, pulled, and swung on the green spiked scary thing with Ryuichi cackling along the way.

The two fell a few feet to the pavement below and Shuichi gawked. There was a giant taco tied to the front of the N-G.

"How the fuck…" He tried to ask, but was thrown into a cab.

"Take us somewhere not here, Mr. Pakistan," Ryuichi commanded, having Kuma hold a gun on him. "Or I'll pull a Jihad so fast you'll think Jesus tripped and fell out of his tomb on the third day when the bunny of all bunnies laid the first chocolate goodness."

Shuichi's ears bled with such blasphemy and the bolt of lightning missed the car. It did however blow huge chunks of road top all over the place and Godzilla stumbled and fell over backwards into the giant hole, falling intto the center of the earth.

"GOOD TIMES!" Ryuichi squealed, gunfire shattering the front windshield.

"AHHHEEEEEEEIIIIIIIEEEELALALALALALALALALA!" The driver cried, cursing in Arabic.

"WHY ME?" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Halt in the name of ME, slaves!" Reiji shouted, hovering before them on a round disk thingy with a huge gun in hand.

"NO!" K yelled, helicopter nearly smashing into her. "Halt in the name of ME, MYSELF, and I, bitches!"

"Hi, Shu," Hiro waved. "I tried to distract him with a blow job…but it only served in distracting me from all the screaming peoples."

"Just leave me alone, goddamn it!" Shuichi screamed.

Ryuichi cackled manically. "Go-go, KUMA-BOT!"

Everyone's jaw hit the ground.

"I didn't approve this!" Mr. Sakano shouted from the Starbucks across the street before fainting on the sidewalk.

Ryuichi pulled a Xena and flew up into the giant robot with Shuichi in tow. It was time to squeeze these lemons into limes…or something of that nature.

"What are you doing?" Shuichi cried, holding onto Ryuichi with a death grip.

"I'm not really sure," Ryuichi told him, throwing the giant bunny into carrot digging mode. "But I'll know when the Creator creates some more plot."

"WHAT?" Shuichi cried, holding him even tighter when the bunny blasted off. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"My words are not my own," Ryuichi started to sing with a perfect melody. "And my actions are not my actions…"

"I have to pee!" Shuichi cried.

"Oh," Ryuichi grinned. "That bathroom is over there. I even added some potpourri."

"Oh," Shuichi said, forgetting his fear. "What scent?"

"Strawberry, of course," he smiled, turning the wheel that was designed like a carrot.

"Sweet," Shuichi said, bouncing over to go piss out Kuma's left ear.

Down below, Suguru was walking along without a care in the world only to blanch when a stream of water fell on him. He looked up to see not a cloud in the sky.

"Rain," His companion asked in question, looking up as well.

Suguru growled when he saw a dark shape zoom by. "I don't think rain's supposed to smell like asparagus!"

"Oh," His companion giggled. "Now I'm hungry."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I simply love how many I have gotten. In fact, I'm shocked. LOL! Thank you all so much!!! HUGS!

Flora.

Note: The song lyrics are owned by Madonna.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Fourteen

"Eiri?" Touma asked with a big sprinkle of concern in his princess voice. "Have you lost some weight?"

Yuki's left eye twitched and he turned his head away. "I've been working out more, that's all."

Touma scooted a little closer to his brother-in-law, rubbing his cheek against his naked arm. "Oh, have you now?"

Yuki hopped up off the sofa, causing the smaller blond to topple over onto his pretty face with a slight yelp. It made Yuki snarl. "What the hell do you want?"

"Can I not be concerned for you?" Touma asked with tears in his big emerald eyes, throwing a defeated arm across his smooth forehead, and striking a pose like an abandoned lover. "Oh, my dear, Eiri, you are so cold to little old me."

"Oh, stop it!" Yuki snarled, beating him on the head with a rolled up magazine. "I'm not in the mood and you're reminding me of how that IDIOT acted, too!"

"Ah-hah!" Touma shouted, jumping to his feet, bitch slapping the magazine through a window. "I knew it!"

Yuki took a small step backwards. "You'll have to pay for that."

Touma rolled his eyes, made a quick phone call, wrote him out a check, handed it to him, and pushed him back down onto the sofa. "If you want him back, Eiri, I suggest you sharpen your claws."

Yuki cocked his head to the side. "Want him back?"

Touma grabbed him by the throat, eyes blazing an emerald red. "Don't interrupt me when I'm on a roll."

Yuki gulped. He knew better than to really piss Touma off. That was like inviting the Devil to play tea party and expect him to leave without giving your soul a good tickle.

"Ryuichi has a little something for the pink haired tempter." Touma told him. "I swear to the gods! Why is it that every man I know has the worst taste in MEN?"

"Touma," Yuki wheezed, face turning purple. "I…can't…breathe…"

"Wonderful," Touma cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West. "Then that means I'm doing it right."

Yuki's amber eyes bulged and he started to kick his feet, trying to get free. Hell, he had thought himself crazy? Was Touma off his pills again?

"That little slut!" Touma hissed, squeezing that corded neck a little harder. "What is it about him that ensnares the cocks of men?"

"Leth…go…" Yuki gasped, bucking, and fighting for air. "You…ath…ho'e!"

"Why can't slaves just do as they're told?" He continued to rant. "This is what I get for allowing bitches to have free will."

Yuki was losing his grip on consciousness and started to blackout. He gave one last kick and passed out from lack of oxygen.

"And that's why God hates people who hates queers," Touma finished with a firm nod of his head. "And will light them on fire just as soon as Jesus steps out of the way, sending them straight to Hell!"

He threw his head back, howling with insane laughter. He suddenly noticed Yuki and shrieked in horror.

"Oh my gods, Eiri!" He screamed, suddenly dressed in a sexy nurse outfit, shaking his unconscious form. "Who would do this to you? Tell me! I'll kill them dead! Eiri!"

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

"I can't believe this shit!" Reiji roared, slamming her hands down, breaking the table even more. "How could you bitches allow those attention whores to escape?"

"We're sorry, Mistress Rage," a lowly male servant mewed in terror, bowling as low as the floor would allow. "But we lost sight of them."

"Lost sight?" She shrieked in outrage, kicking the table over their damn heads. "How the fuck do you lose a giant fucking rabbit?"

"We're ever so sorry, Mistress Rage!" A nameless female cried, throwing herself at her feet, licking her heels. "Please don't punish us! Polyester makes me break out!"

"What the fuck is this?" Reiji hissed, sniffing the air. "Do I smell…piss?"

Suguru came through the door with his head held low. "It fell on me…from out of nowhere, too."

Reiji loomed over him, yanking some hairs from his head, causing him to yelp in pain. It made her blood run cold with joy as she pushed a button on a remote, causing a computer to lower down from the ceiling.

"Oh, what's this?" Hiro asked in excitement from beside K who was polishing a gun. It was a big one, too.

"This is Mr. Answer Me Honest," Reiji told them, dropping the hairs into a vent. "Scan for Shuichi Shindou."

"SCANNING…SCANNING…" a loud robotic voice said, sparkling lights going off on the monitor. "SAMPLE MATCH…"

"Perfect," Reiji giggled, pressing another button. "Go-go, Doggy-Boo!"

"Huh?" Hiro asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Well I was going to name him Pisser, but Daddy said it wasn't very nice." She told them as a robotic dog raced into the room and through a wall. "Follow that piss hound!"

"YAY!" K yelled, firing a shot. "WE IS GOING HUNTING!"

"This dog will take us to Shuichi?" Hiro asked, running along after the crazy Americans.

"Exactly!" Reiji cackled, cocking a sawed off shotgun.

"Oh, gods," Suguru sighed, popping one of Touma's happy pills.

"Come on!" Reiji yelled, snapping her whip. "Get a move on!"

"Dashing through the street," K began to sing as the slaves pulled the sleigh. "Leaving carnage in our wake…"

"Aw," Hiro cooed, poking him in the side. "You're so cute when you wave a big loaded gun around like that."

"I said get along now!" Reiji snapped, snapping that whip. "Follow that doggy! Take us to Shuichi!"

14141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414

"SHIT!" Shuichi cried, only to sneeze. "Are you crazy? No! Don't answer that!"

"Come on!" Ryuichi yelled, harnessing the singer to him. "We have to jump before Kuma-Bot goes boom-boom, Shuichi."

"WHAT?" Shuichi shrieked. His pink hair was flapping madly around his face. "What do you mean boom-boom?"

Ryuichi pointed to the big time bomb and laughed when Shuichi threw his arms around him. He had not had this much fun in years.

He made sure that Shuichi and Kumagoro were secure before taking that short step backwards and out the hatch. He could not help but howl with laughter as air raced all around them. It was so much fun to freefall.

Shuichi screamed like a five year old girl, clutching to the older man with all his might. He did not want to die. There were too many things left to do.

Well, if he did die, at least it would be in the arms of his God. That would be one good thing about it.

"Open your eyes, Shuichi," Ryuichi told him. "You're going to miss the fireworks."

"NO!" Shuichi cried, grasping him even tighter.

"Come on, Shuichi," Ryuichi smiled as they softly descended along. "Do it for me…"

Shuichi growled and slowly opened his eyes. They suddenly widened in awe.

He had never noticed how big the sky was until now. It was so blue and vast. They were up with the clouds.

He felt himself blushing. He could not believe he was sharing such a moment with Ryuichi Sakuma.

His God was holding onto him and he knew in that moment that Ryuichi would never let him fall. He could not keep the sparkles out of his eyes.

"What do you think?" Ryuichi asked. His lips were to his ears. "Isn't it beautiful, Shuichi?"

"It's all so magical." Shuichi smiled, shivering at how warm his breath was.

Ryuichi giggled at his Princess Jasmine impersonation.

The sky in the distance was suddenly lit with violet and blue sparks. It looked like the Kuma-Bot went boom-boom.

"Pretty," they both said at the exact same time, in the same heartbeat. It made them giggle.

Shuichi looked down at the green earth and smiled. "I'm going to throttle you once we land on solid ground."

Ryuichi's eyes went all big and wet with tears. "Shuichi doesn't mean that!"

"Did you mean it?" Shuichi suddenly asked him, feeling his heart begin to race once more.

Ryuichi looked at him in confusion. "Mean what, Shuichi?"

Shuichi planted a soft kiss on his God's cheek from out of the blue, literally. "Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

Ryuichi's sapphire blue eyes became as soft as marshmallows. He was in sudden and complete shock. Shuichi had just kissed him.

Was this a dream? No, it couldn't be a dream! He would not allow it to be!

"Yes," he smiled, squeezing the pink haired man that was in his arms gently. "I love Shuichi THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!"

Shuichi blinked. "Do you really mean that?"

Ryuichi nodded, touching the tip of his nose to Shuichi's. "I love you."

Shuichi's eyes watered. Yuki had never told him that…not ever. Ryuichi had just said it was such kindness, warmth, and conviction.

Their lips met and it was like electric bliss shooting bolts of lightning through every nerve in their bodies. It felt like a soothing liquid flame was burning away the pain that surrounded Shuichi's heart.

The two of them did not see that they had landed on the roof of a McDonalds and had dozens of gasping onlookers. They were too busy kissing and exploring to care.

"OH MY GODS!" A woman screamed as if she were having an orgasm or five. "IT'S RYUICHI AND SHUICHI!"

Fans came running out of the establishment and left their cars running in the streets. Some were passing out while others had nosebleeds.

"Do it with some tongue!" A male fan yelled, taking pictures. "Explore that tight little body!"

"BARK, BARK, ARF, ARF!" A very loud robotic voice barked.

"Found you!" Reiji shouted, bringing the sleigh to a screaming halt as people jumped out of the way.

"Ah, Hiro!" Crazed fans shouted, dodging Reiji's razor wire whip.

"K!" Hiro cried, pulling the bigger man in front of him. "Save me!"

"BARK, BARK, ARF, BARK!" The robot doggy barked some more, running circles around the McDonalds.

"SHUT UP!" Ryuichi screamed, letting Shuichi throw the Kuma Bomb.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for reviewing. I love reading what you all have to say. But, please keep in mind that this is a story about men going at each other. They will be kissing, groping, licking, and doing whatever I write them to. I want to be true to the manga…and I'm all for the over the top robot action and crazy shit going down all over the place. I am writing this story for your all's entertainment as well as my own.

I love Gravitation and Maki Murakami needs to write more of this hilarious romantic comedy with even bigger BOOM-BOOMS. Maki Murakami is a GOD and should be worshipped for blessing the world with such a wonderful story.

I hope that life grants every person who read this story all the happiness, sparkles, and yummy-yums they deserve.

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY!

Flora.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Fifteen

Yuki threw down the newspaper and turned off the television set. He was growling like an angry dog that was about to tear out a bitch's throat with deadly fangs.

That damn brat went and made a music video and was groping with that psycho on top of a McDonalds. Hell, he had even thrown a grenade, blowing up a mechanical dog, sending dozens of still worshipping fans to the hospital down the street.

How could someone so stupid be loved by so many? He could not understand it and it was seriously pissing him off.

"How dare that psycho lay his hands and mouth on my idiot," he hissed, suddenly realizing that he had shredded a small mountain of tissue paper at his feet.

"Oh, Eiri," Touma sang out in his pretty princess voice, dancing into the room in his sexy nurse's outfit. "How are we doing?"

"Better," he snapped, kicking shredded tissue all over the place. "No thanks to you!"

"I'm so sorry," Touma pouted, twirling around to take a seat in the bigger blonds' lap, fixing Yuki's scarf. "I've yet to capture the culprit who did this to you."

Yuki rolled his amber eyes. He was lucky he wasn't dead.

He could still see the headlines now, _Handsome and Talented Novelist Strangled in Home. _Just thinking about such a stupid end to his personal story had him shivering.

"Well?" Touma asked, caressing a cheek that had some stubble. "What are you going to do?"

"After watching that video," Yuki answered, dropping his brother-in-law on his princess ass. "I think I'm going to go hang myself with this lovely scarf."

"Don't you dare," Touma bellowed, bringing his foot down over the coffee table, causing it to explode into splinters. "I don't have the supplies here to clean up the mess!"

Yuki put his hands up and told him that he was only kidding. He also told him that he was going to have to pay for the table, too. It was an antique.

Touma suddenly batted his pretty princess lashes. "I only want you to be happy, Eiri."

"I tried a hundred dozen red roses that would put Snow White's lips to shame," Yuki told him, rubbing his temples. "He won't even take my phone calls. He has Psycho now."

Touma started to think that he was being assaulted by a panic attack from out of the blue. Ryuichi was in love with Shuichi and would literally kill to keep him. That pink fuzzy bunny lover had fucking proved that he was capable of such a thing.

"Oh, fuck me," Touma hissed, biting his perfect manicured nails in sudden fear.

"Not on your life," Yuki snorted, taking a seat again. "My dick is only for Shuichi's Glory Hole."

Touma's mind was filled with disturbing thoughts of total annihilation. Japan, no, the world, would not survive if Ryuichi and Eiri went against each other head on. It would make Evangelion look like a tiny drop of piss in an even tinier pot.

"NO!" Touma shrieked, pulling at his pretty hair. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY WORLD TO BE DESTROYED!"

Yuki blinked and prepared himself for another assault on his person. "Are you having another vision from Jehova, Yahweh, or Allah this time?"

That God seriously needed to stop with the multiple personalities. The world's such a mess as it is. Either he's got a kid or he doesn't. Pay that child support, bitch! Go be on Maury, he'll figure it out! He was sure Joseph wanted that pregnancy test.

"Who my baby's daddy be?" A random woman named Mary asked through the window.

"I'M RULER HERE!" Touma bellowed, standing on top of a chair, nurse outfit flapping around his princess frame. "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY KINGDOM TO BURN!"

"I'm going to go take a shower," Yuki told him, closing the window, leaving the room. "Let me know when you're done with your trip."

"I am ruler of the N-G," he cackled, laughing like razor sharp nails going across a messy looking chalkboard. "I have the power and the glory to do as I please! All shall bow before my will or be slain at my feet!"

His emerald orbs burned like acid green stars. He jumped down off the chair, twirling in the air like a graceful dancer on ice, striking a sexy pose when he landed.

"Shuichi Shindou must die," he said, voice colder than the grave. "Wearing a horrid outfit, too."

He whipped out his cell phone, making a quick call.

"I require instruments of deadly death," he said, smiling with poisonous glee. "Oh, and with wicked shoes, too."

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without…_

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but god, I want to let it go_

Ryuichi finished and looked over at Shuichi to see him grab his microphone, pouring his soul out into it. The young man seemed to be glowing like a vibrant amethyst star.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

Reiji could not help but to grin with a devilish smirk. She had both singers chained to their own thousand pound ball. There would be no escape for them this time.

Hiro was seated next to K, admiring how beautiful and haunting the music and lyrics were. Ryuichi's voice was flawless and perfectly pitched as to where Shuichi's was beautiful and mysterious as clouds holding the full silver moon.

"Beautiful," K said with tear filled eyes, setting his gun down. "Now this is singing."

Suguru ran his fingers through his now clean hair. "Their voices are their only saving grace in this cold, cruel world."

Reiji chuckled. "Those whores are made of awesome."

"You're kidding," Suguru deadpanned.

"Well," Reiji said, scratching her cheek. "Their voices are anyway."

Hiro smiled. "Their wild antics have people praising them…even the one's they send to the hospital with broken limbs and fourth degree burns."

"I think you're dead if you have fourth degree burns, Hiroshi," Suguru sighed.

"Even them," Hiro giggled. "Can't you hear them singing our praises from the Underworld?"

Suguru smacked his face against the console, wishing he could just go home now.

"Well?" Shuichi asked into the microphone when the music died. "How was it? Was it good for you?"

Reiji pressed a button on her remote and the chains around their ankles fell off. They had done very well indeed. She could practically smell and feel the money she would soon be swimming in. Records would go off the shelf in seconds because of their kiss on that McDonalds roof.

"I'm in the mood for a lollypop," K said, poking Hiro in the side. "Aren't you in the mood for a _lollypop_? I sure am."

"Oh, okay," Hiro said, taking his bigger hand. "I think I saw some in the janitor's closet that's supposed to be somewhere on this floor."

Ryuichi and Shuichi both looked at each other and Suguru banged his face once more for good measure. He simply did not think he was bleeding enough at the moment.

Reiji howled with laughter. "You are free to leave for this night."

Shuichi grabbed Ryuichi's bigger hand. "RUN FOR IT BEFORE THE CRAZY BITCH CHANGES HER DAMN MIND!"

The deadly snapping of a razor wire whip followed them to the exit. They ran the hell out of there, jumping into the waiting limo, and ordered it to take them someone not there so they could get some yummy-yums for their tummy-tums.

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

"Oh, goddamn it!" Touma hissed, shredding Plan A (Acid) to shreds. "He was standing on the fucking X, too!"

He jumped down, landing on killer six inch heels, strolling over to the wire. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for Christ's sake," he snapped, realizing the silver wire had not been tripped.

He strolled off, ducking behind a trashcan when someone suddenly screamed bloody murder.

"Well, at least it worked." He giggled, vanishing into the shadows in a hiss of expensive silk.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Shuichi was enjoying his noodle bowl and Ryuichi was sampling one of his pork slices. A few fans recognized them through their disguises and demanded to know if they were an item and if Yuki was out of the picture.

Ryuichi scratched his mustache and Shuichi had sparkles in his violet eyes. Well, everyone would have seen them if he hadn't had the _too big for your eyes Hollywood sunglasses on. _They were so the shit, too. Eat your heart out, Mary Kate, with a mother fucking spork!

"I saw you two kissing on top of that McDonalds!" A dark headed young man wailed like a siren. "I'll never be able to enjoy a strawberry shake from there again because of it, too! Oh, woe is I!"

Shuichi blinked. "Tatsuha?"

"You stupid, selfish, slut!" Tatsuha snarled, whipping out something from his robes. "I'm going to go all voodoo on your ass, Shuichi Shindou!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus swimming in wine," A waiter shrieked. "This crazy monk has a wicked looking Ken doll!"

"FUCK!" Tatsuha screamed, snapping the blond queer in two, throwing it over his head, hearing it land in someone's drink. "I'll get your for this, Shuichi! You've not seen the last of me!"

Shuichi blinked as the young man ran through a door, sending shards of glass all over the place. He turned to see that Ryuichi was scratching the top of his head, looking all confused, and big eyed, too.

"Has Mr. Yuki lost his marbles?" He asked with a big kitty like smile. "Was that another personality coming out to play?"

"That was his younger brother, Tatsuha," Shuichi told him. "And I think he is now out to kill me."

Ryuichi giggled and it was kind of frightening. "Kuma will eat his heart if he touches you physically or supernaturally."

Fans and Shuichi slowly backed away from the pleasant looking brunette who was playing with his cute bunny. His pleasant voice was sexy as hell and just as frightening.

"Too scary," Shuichi whispered.

Everyone around him nodded.

"Crap!" Shuichi said, bending down. "I dropped my chopsticks in all the excitement."

Just then, something huge came flying through the glass window and over where his head had been, smashing into the buffet table, sending food flying all over the establishment. People screamed and threw themselves to the floor with cries of fright.

"Hmm," Shuichi said, looking his chopsticks over. "I don't think I can use them now. They've been on the floor."

Ryuichi snickered. "Five second rule?"

Shuichi nodded and suddenly realized, wondering why he had not realized it before. The place they were eating at was disgusting. There was food all over the damn place.

"Oh, gross!" Shuichi cried, taking off his sunglasses. "That's the last time I wear these bitches! You can't see shit, literally!"

He took Ryuichi by the hand and they left. Hell nah, there was now way in hell he was paying out the ass to eat in a five star dump like that with his God. They deserved someplace better…someplace clean.

1515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Touma was jumping up and down in fury, shredding Plan B (Bowling-ball) to shreds. He was so fucking pissed. His aim had been perfect, too!

"Goddamn you, Shuichi Shindou!" He roared like an erupting volcano. "That's right, bitch! I, Touma Seguchi, damn you to Hell in a hand basket made from the souls of cute little puppies I love to kick so much!"

"Excuse me, Sir," a meter maid asked, pecking him on his shoulder. "Do you have a permit showing that you can have this cannon parked here on the sidewalk and to wear an outfit as scandalous as that?"

Touma's left eye twitched and he dropkicked the bitch down a manhole. "DON'T FUCK WITH YOUR DEITY, WHORE!"

151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515151515

Yuki finally decided to get up and put some pants on so he could go out. He just couldn't decide on what he wanted to wear.

He needed to get something for Shuichi to show him that he really did mean something to him. He enjoyed having him around for the most part and he was sorry for sleeping with the ghost from his past.

"Bitch gave me crabs," he sighed, looking at his now hairless ding-a-ling. "Sure am glad I tried that new condom out on that idiot, but I hope he got that voicemail…just in case."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I love reading them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Yes, I know I'm going to Hell. I already emailed the head of S.A.T.A.N. with the plans for my palace to be constructed near the Lake of Fire, overlooking Demon Spawned Mountain in the near distance.

Everyone is invited to show up for _cock_tails. It will be loads of fun. We can all get drunk off lust and play _pin the pitchfork _on the sexy demon.

(Inserts wild an wicked laughter here)

I'm so hot in red!

I hope life grants you all the love you can handle, all the happiness you can bathe in, and all the dreams you make sparkle.

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY!!!

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to EVANESCENCE


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Sixteen

Touma had released a stampede of cattle, summoned a hoard of demons, even called in a bunch of Evangelical Christians to smite the evil pink haired homosexual with skin scorching Bible verses, and not a damn plan worked. He shredded plan, C, D, and E to shreds. Oh, he was really pissed the fuck off now.

All of the cattle had been turned into beef patties, the demons only wanted the bitch's autograph, and the Evangelicals were nothing but a bunch of closet cases. He immediately sent all those idiots off with free hamburgers to go bomb an abortion clinic.

He cackled evilly. He didn't really give a fuck if a female decided to have a fetus sucked out of her pee-pee hole or not. It was her choice and nobody else's. Hell, he didn't want a parasite taking up residence in him either.

Plus, stem cells make an excellent anti-aging cream for the delicate under eye areas. This was only one of his many secrets, explaining why he did not age. He practically bathed in the stem cells of unborn babies.

"Cut that bitch open!" He shrieked in a deep demonic voice, fangs glistening like razor sharp moonbeams. "And get me that fetus!"

Ah, Touma Seguichi really is the modern day Elizabeth Bathory. He even owned the giant tub used by the Blood Countess to prove it.

"Excuse me," a little boy asked, pulling on his clothing. "Why are you dressed like a lady?"

Touma's nostrils flared and he hissed at the brat. "It's too late to drain and flush you now."

"Tell me about it," the mother said, smacking her offspring across the back of the head with her purse. "What did mommy say about running off?"

The child rubbed his head. "I don't wanna say."

"What does mommy say?" The woman shrieked.

"I don't wanna say!" The child whined in a high pitched, annoying voice.

16161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

"What is this place?" Shuichi asked, looking around at all the vivid plants that were huge compared to the both of them. He felt like a small ant in a giant's garden.

"This is Tokyo's Enchanted Gardens," Ryuichi told him, wearing giant dragonfly wings that were cerulean and black. There was thin, almost translucent cords attached to them, and he jumped up into the air.

Shuichi watched as he flew up into the air to land on a huge green leaf that belonged to a giant tulip. That looked like so much fun. He could not wait to try that out.

"Master Sakuma has reserved the Garden just for the two of you, Master Shindou," a creepy looking lady said, holding out a pair of brilliant colored wings just for him to put on.

Her hair was green as the tall blades of grass growing around them and her eyes were as brown as the bark on the trees out in the parking lot. She had skin that reminded him of soft pink cherry blossoms.

The wings in her hands were silver with glistening pink gems expertly placed to make them even more beautiful. They were wings designed after a glorious butterfly.

"Come on, Shuichi!" Ryuichi called down to him, waving with Kumagoro. "Come fly with us!"

Shuichi's heart practically skipped a beat. He was gazing up at his God who now possessed wings of wonder. The legend singer looked so handsome.

The creepy lady helped him with his wings, making sure that they were firmly secure. This was a place of magic and enchantment. Accidents were not allowed to happen in such a beautiful paradise.

"You are ready to soar, Master Shindou." She told him, gracing him with a bright smile. "Please enjoy your time in the Garden."

He watched her glide off like a water lilly does on the surface of a pond. She vanished behind what looked to be a giant jasmine blossom.

He turned around and looked up to see that Ryuichi was jumping from green leaf to the next. The older man seemed to look right at home.

"How big is this place?" Shuichi yelled up at him, a little hesitant to leap. Apparently there was a mechanism that pulled when you jumped and released when not…or there were people pulling the strings…perhaps it was a very smart AI.

"The Garden is the whole complex, Shuichi," Ryuichi called down to him. "It's literally the size of a small forest."

Shuichi nodded his head and took a leaping jump. The cords lifted him up into the air and he giggled at how freeing it felt. He landed on a yellow petal right below Ryuichi.

"We are in spring right now," Ryuichi told him, pulling him up by the hand. "This garden contains the four seasons and a puddle is in the center. But, since we're so tiny compared to everything around us, it's more like a small lake."

Shuichi gazed around. The two of them were literally like insects in this place. He was a butterfly and Ryuichi was a dragonfly.

How come he had never even heard of this place before? All of this was awesome.

"Ready?" Ryuichi asked, taking him by the hand. "We're going for that pretty pink tulip over there."

Shuichi nodded and they both took off on three like glittering jewels. His pink hair fluttered around his face in the scented breeze.

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Yuki could not make up his mind on what to buy for Shuichi as an apology. He did not want something that would make him look desperate, even though he really was, and he did not want something that would hurt like a bitch if Shuichi was to throw it in his face. The sexy novelist needed his looks to be at one hundred percent at all times.

He looked at charms, rings, bracelets, kimonos, flowers, pins, key chains, and tons of shit that refused to sing to him. He could not find one damn thing that would sing, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, my idiot."

"Sir," a pretty young woman asked with a hesitant smile. "You've been staring intently at the same pair of earrings for over half and hour. Are you all right?"

Yuki blinked and actually looked at the damn things. They were fucking gorgeous. They looked just like amethyst teardrops. He had to have them

"I'll take them," he said, having her fetch them like a good bitch. "They remind me of my idiot's eyes."

"Oh, that's sweet," she smiled with sweat forming on her brow. "I'm sure…I'm sure your idiot will love them."

Yuki nodded. "What color gift wrapping do you have? I must have pink. My idiot simply adores pink."

The young woman instantly gawked when she took a closer look at the handsome man before her eyes. "Eiri…Yuki…"

Yuki's eyes widened and he took a quick look around. "Oh, no, I just look like the bitch. I'm an impersonator, that's it."

"AH!" The woman shrieked, grabbing her hair. "IT'S EIRI YUKI!"

Heads turned and talons flexed.

Yuki quickly grabbed the box, the wrapping paper, and took off running like hell. "SEND ME A BILL!"

He ran out of the store, looked this way and that, and screamed. "WHERE DID I PARK THE GODDAMN CAR?"

161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Touma was gazing from the shadows, dressed like a spider, waiting for the foolish butterfly to come into his web. He was going to wrap the little slut up in a cocoon and dump him into a pit of venomous vipers. He was practically hissing with glee.

He scuttled across the web and waited for the silly twit. He could see the two of them bouncing and soaring his way.

"Come into my web, you little bitch," he cackled, staying perfectly still.

"Oh, Touma!" Ryuichi waved, giving him a big smile. "Did you scare little Miss Muffet?"

Touma was so startled that he lost his impeccable balance, and fell off his web. The cords caught him, causing him to bounce up and down, and he cursed up a storm.

How had he been seen? He was perfectly camouflaged. He was fucking spider, playing on his fucking web!

"Mr. Seguichi?" Shuichi asked, holding onto the web with Ryuichi at his side. "Why are you here?"

Touma was spinning around in dizzying circles, feeling as though he would hurl his guts at any moment. He was not happy at all.

"I, uh, came to practice my balance." He quickly lied, scratching his head, knowing he looked like a damn fool. "And I was just about to kill…I mean, head home and kill some time with a movie."

Ryuichi nodded his head, taking Shuichi by the hand. He told Touma to have a good night and sparkly dreams.

Touma seethed when Shuichi bowed his head like a humble servant and flew off with the older man. He was so fucking pissed. Those wings of his were fucking beautiful. They suited the pink haired slut well.

He pulled Plan F (?) out and shredded it to pieces. This was just one of those plans that had no point really. It was just big, sparkly, and cost shit loads of cash.

He should have just cut the bitches cords and let him plummet to the ground below. A broken neck would have done him in. But, he had to follow plans in alphabetical order. His OCD would not allow otherwise.

"Oh, well," he sighed, swinging back and forth. "After all, tomorrow is another day."

He threw his head back and howled with wicked laughter. One of his plans was bound to do the bitch in.

1616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616161616

Ryuichi and Shuichi frolicked through spring, danced through summer, skipped through autumn, and arrived in glorious winter. All the plant life was covered in white and glistened like diamonds.

The two of them landed on what appeared to be a frozen rose. It was beautiful and so was the puddle that lied in the center of the surrounding seasons. They had jumped around in one huge circle through the seasons. It was like a wheel.

The water looked as though it were littered with a billion diamonds from the false sky overhead. It was nighttime in the Winter Garden and there was a full silver moon.

Shuichi took a seat on the frozen looking petal and Ryuichi sat down beside him. He reached over, taking Kumagoro off his head, and held him in his arms.

Ryuichi smiled, leaning in close. "Are you having fun, Shuichi?"

Shuichi squeezed Kumagoro, nodding his head. "I really like this place."

A haunting melody began to creep its way through the garden and snow began to fall all around them. It wasn't real, but it looked the part, and that's what counted.

Shuichi gazed down and over what was the puddle. Since the garden was designed to make humans the size of bugs, it really did look like a small lake.

He closed his eyes when Ryuichi put an arm around his shoulders, and smiled when the older man began to hum along to the song that was playing. Had he planned all of this out beforehand?

Ryuichi was very careful with their wings. He did not want to damage the pretty shiny in any way. They were just so sparkly.

He nuzzled his smooth cheek against Shuichi's and giggled when he did. He poked the amethyst eyed beauty on the nose and began to sing.

_Enchantress came to me and said:_

_Meet me at the lake tonight_

Shuichi's breath caught in his lungs as he listened to Ryuichi's heavenly voice. It sparkled just like the glistening diamonds that were falling all around them.

Ryuichi was looking right into his eyes as he sang this song just for him.

_I hummed this song to the white_

_Through the shroud of snow I saw_

_Paradise_

_Peace_

_No more lies_

He carefully pulled Shuichi into his arms, minding their beautiful wings. He ran his hands through the glitter filled hair, placing a warm kiss on his forehead.

_Crestfallen soul_

_Rest for this night_

_Love is here_

_Right here under my wings_

Shuichi's heart was racing and water filled his eyes. He felt so warm and safe for the first time in forever.

Ryuichi pulled him to his feet, holding him close. The soft call of a wolf filled the musical air. He took Kuma from his arms and put him on his pink head.

_I dream of wolves with them I run_

_For me she lengthened the night_

_I am home_

_I am in peace_

The two of them lifted off and floated above the snow covered ground, holding onto each other as diamonds danced through the air. It was as if the music came from all around and Ryuichi's haunting voice only became stronger.

_Crestfallen soul_

_Rest for this night_

_Love is here_

_Right here under my wings_

Ryuichi continued to hum until Shuichi felt brave enough to take his lips with his own. It was sweet and filled with such warmth. There was no coldness to be found.

Shuichi moaned and he felt as if he were shining like some sparkling star in the sky. He felt as if he could light up the entire night if he had Ryuichi at his side.

A golden light began to spread throughout his body like a rushing fire, consuming a forest that had been without rain for a long time. He felt as if he would nova at any moment if he didn't let go of that scorching fount of bliss.

"Wow."

That was the only thing he could say when he pulled away. He voice was hoarse and he trembled. He had thought Yuki's kisses stole his breath away. He had been sadly mistaken.

He gazed into those soft sapphire gemstones that burned with heat. There was so much love and kindness radiating from those deep depths. It was like a boundless ocean.

"Ryu…" Shuichi whispered, still gazing into his eyes. "I…I think I…"

Ryuichi put his index finger to his lips, stopping him, and kissed him on the cheek. He looked back into those amethyst stars and smiled.

"I love you, Shuichi," he told him, voice not betraying the feelings he was feeling, holding his butterfly close.

A tear fell from an amethyst jewel and he hugged his dragonfly tight.

"OH SHIT!" A voice cried from above where the two of them were floating happily in each others arms. "MY ARTHRITIS!"

"Huh?" The two singers asked, looking up, only to cry out when they fell, landing in a mountain of glitter.

A shimmering cloud of pretty shiny exploded everywhere upon their impact. It looked as if an army of drag queens had thrown up all over the place.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. I love them! I am having so much fun writing this story. Ever since I read the manga…it's like I can take this story anywhere. Hell, I could have the two faeries dancing on the moon in spacesuits if I wanted.

Peace, love and sparkles to you all!

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY!

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Nightwish.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Seventeen

Shuichi rolled over on the bed and smiled into Ryuichi's sleeping face. There were still traces of glitter here and there. It would take the two of them weeks to wash all the sparkles away.

He reached out with his index finger and started to trace the handsome singer's jaw line. It was smooth to the touch and it made him smile.

The legend singer could be as soft as a marshmallow or as hard as steel in the blink of an eye. He was so strong and it seemed like nothing could scare or bring him down.

Shuichi jumped when Ryuichi made a loud snoring sound, throwing an arm over, pulling himself closer to the warmth. It made him smile when the older singer nuzzled his chest with his nose.

"Sparkly, sparkly, Shuichi," he sighed real deep. "Sparkle, sparkle, forever."

Shuichi closed his eyes and slowly began to fall back into slumber in that warm embrace. He wished he could stay just like this forever and ever. All he ever really wanted was to love someone with all his heart and have it returned to him.

_Have I finally found it?_

17171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

That morning, Shuichi made his way to the studio by himself. He had been unable to make Ryuichi get his sexy ass out of bed, and what a sexy ass it was, too. It was the kind of ass you wanted to grab and squeeze until the owner of that sexy ass moaned your name.

He walked through the door to see that nobody had even arrived yet. He looked at his watch and groaned.

The one day he actually decided to be on time and everyone else was late. It really pissed him off.

"I should have stayed in bed with Ryu," he hissed to himself. "I could have helped him with his morning wood and everything."

He threw himself down in a seat at the table and blew out an annoyed puff of air. For some odd reason, he felt like it was going to be a very long day.

He put up his feet, leaned back, and closed his eyes. For the first time that week, he actually wondered how Yuki was doing, and that caused him to make a face.

"He's probably fucking every hole he sees," he muttered under his breath, not hearing the door open behind him.

"You're my hole." A deep voice said, causing him to spin around in his chair, claws extended.

His amethyst eyes fell upon icy amber jewels. They were just as cold as ever and they were seriously pissing him off.

"I was." Shuichi told him, digging his claws into the leather armrests, making tearing noises. "But, I'm not any longer."

How the fuck did he get in? Where the fuck was K? Did he not fucking express how he never wanted to fucking see this fucker's wicked face ever again?

"I think the chair is dead," Yuki said in a chilly voice that was so cold it would make roses wilt in an instant.

Shuichi blinked and looked to see that shreds of leather were lying in the floor. Great! This would so be taken out of his paycheck. The miserable bastard!

He wanted to leap at the taller man and scratch his mean eyes out like a pissed off putty-tat. He didn't know if it would right the wrong done to his heart, but he would sure enjoy causing the cold hearted bastard some physical pain. Hell, it would be fun just to hear him screaming in agony as he danced around the studio, juggling his eyes before squishing them between his fingers.

"How the fuck did you get in?" Shuichi demanded, fighting to stay calm. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I walked through the front doors, got on the elevator, and came here," Yuki told him, stepping forward.

"NO!" Shuichi shouted, picking up a chair, tossing it at his face. "DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU ASS HOLE!"

Yuki ducked and the chair flew over his head, crashing out into the hallway. He cocked a delicate brow.

"That could have hurt me," he smiled like a wolf, trying to make the pink haired beauty uneasy.

"I know," Shuichi giggled, sounding a little crazy. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I came to give you this," he said, stepping forward again, dodging the second chair which was sent flying by him.

"I SAID NO!" Shuichi screamed. "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"And to say that I'm really sorry," Yuki said, ignoring the fact that Shuichi had picked up a wine bottle by the neck, shattering it against the edge of the table. "I was wrong to hurt you the way I did. I'm mean, selfish, cold, and evil."

"AND A FUCKING, CHEATING, ASS HOLE!" Shuichi yelled, waving the shattered bottle at him menacingly, just daring him to come closer.

"And a fucking ass hole who cheated on you." Yuki said with his head lowered to the ground, holding out the little pink box for him to take.

"What is it?" Shuichi asked him, eyeing it suspiciously. "Is it crabs wrapped up in a pretty box?"

Yuki blanched, looking up at him. "You didn't, did you?"

Shuichi shook his head, snatching the box like a grizzly snatches a salmon from a rushing stream. He looked it over, sniffed it, licked it, and shredded it open.

Yuki scratched his cheek, mildly amused, and full of relief. He was so happy that his idiot had been spared from the Itch of Doom.

Shuichi's eyes gazed at the most beautiful pair of earrings that were designed to look like amethyst teardrops in his hands. They were lovely and he really liked them.

He looked up at Yuki and narrowed his eyes to slits. "Do you honestly think I'm like all those other bitches you can win back with pretty words and shiny gifts?"

Yuki blinked and the box bounced off his forehead, landing in the floor. He looked down at the shimmering amethyst teardrops.

"I LOVED YOU!" Shuichi screamed, pulling at his hair. "AND YOU RUBBED SHIT IN MY FACE, LAUGHING!"

He took deep breaths, looking at a third chair he could hurl at him. The stupid fuck!

"I'm sorry," Yuki whispered, holding out his hands. "Please, forgive me, Shuichi. I'll never do it again."

Shuichi's eyes became filled with violet fire. The ass hole had said the lines that turned his blood to magma. Any minute now he would fucking explode like a volcano, killing anything that dared to breathe in his line of sight.

"Shuichi," Yuki whispered. "I really do care about you."

Shuichi's nostrils flared and he threw his head back, howling with crazed laughter. He fell back against the wall with tears in his eyes.

Yuki made a move for him and Shuichi snarled at him. It made the blond fumble.

"EAT SHIT AND DIE!" Shuichi screamed, pushing past him, running out the door, tripping over a chair, scrambled to his feet, and ran the fuck away.

He ran, and he ran, and he ran. He was so mad, he screamed as he did so. 

It was music. It was song. It was the rhythm of pain.

Heads peeked out of doors and turned as he ran by them.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Yuki was left to stand all alone in that silent room with tears on the floor. He was in a state of shock. Shuichi had turned him down and turned him down cold.

The pink haired singer had shredded his words and thrown his gift back in his face. He felt like he deserved so much more.

He rubbed his forehead and growled. What the fuck was he supposed to do now?

No, Shuichi was definitely not like all those other bitches he had fucked. The beautiful young man was something far worse, and it caused him to choke.

"Dumb ass, blond," an angry voice hissed from behind him. "You held Love in your arms and you threw Him away like a used condom."

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped, turning to look at the infuriating American. "It's none of your fucking business, bitch!"

Reiji held up a shiny gun and grinned like the evil bitch who held Lucifer's chains.

"Oh, but it is my business when my Shuichi is in pain," she told him, teeth sharp as nine inch nails. "It means he runs away and does not come to work."

Yuki suddenly felt afraid when she cocked that gun. The bitch really was insane.

"NOW DANCE, WHORE!" She screamed, pulling that trigger, howling up a storm.

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Shuichi ran out of the building, ignoring the explosion, and ran right smack into his best friend. He threw his arms around his neck and completely broke down into sobs.

He heard a gun being cocked by a jealous blond and ignored it. All he wanted was some kind of comfort from someone he knew who loved him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Put the gun away, K." Hiro told him. "Or you get no lollypops today."

That handsome blond pouted like a five year old child. "I only wanted to fire a warning shot right into his brain."

"If you promise to behave," Hiro smiled, and it was smoking sexy. "I'll stick…up your…and give it a real good twirl."

K's tongue was lolling like an exited puppies and he put his shiny boom-boom away. He was so hard right now it hurt like a mother.

"I love it when you whimper," Hiro cooed in a creamy voice, looking at him as he rubbed soothing circles on Shuichi's back with his talented hands.

K ran the fuck away. That voice always made him make a pearly mess in his pants.

He couldn't help it. Hiro's voice held powerful sex magic and it just made him shoot every single time.

"Come on, Shu," Hiro giggled, leading him over to sit on a bench out of the bright sunlight. "Tell me what's wrong so I can make it all better."

1717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717171717

Yuki's shirt had been scorched off, his pants were in tatters, and he had lost a shoe in the fight for his life. Oh, he was one pissed off romance novelist.

He slammed the door shut to Touma's office and turned around. His eyes narrowed and he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

A large marble tub was sitting in the middle of the room and it was filled with some strange green liquid. What the fuck was this?

He held a hand over his mouth when a long, pale, sexy leg lifted up in the air from out of the clear green goop. A sigh filled with delight echoed in the room.

"It's been such a long time, babies," a smoky voice cackled with cruelty. "And it feels better than ever."

Yuki gawked when the blond stood up, creamy clear green liquid coating his flawless face and body. His blond hair was slicked straight back on his head. Emerald green suns burned into him.

"Eiri?" Touma asked in surprise, taking in his appearance, squeezing his ducky. "Why are you here?"

"Why am I here?" He asked in disgust. "What the hell is this?"

Touma rolled his eyes. "I'm bathing."

"In your office," Yuki asked, running a shaking hand through his scorched hair. "Bathing in what?"

Touma stepped out of the tub, revealing his naked glory. He pushed a button on a remote in his hand, causing the tub to lower back into the floor.

Yuki blinked when a carpet rolled over the trapdoor.

Mr. Sakano appeared and wrapped a towel around his boss, handing him a strawberry stem cell smoothie. One simply has to keep the inside looking young as well.

"This is my place of power," Touma told him matter of fact. "And I love to bathe in green tea. It's excellent for the skin."

Yuki blinked again. "Green tea, huh? That doesn't look like green tea to me."

"It is a special blend." Touma lied, drying himself off. "Why are you here? Why do you look like that?"

"I came to see Shuichi." He told the smaller man. "And that crazy ass American bitch attacked me."

"YUKI!" The Goddess of RAGE shrieked like a falling nuclear missile. "I'M GOING TO HANG YOU UP BY YOUR TOES AND PULL OUT ALL YOUR TEETH!"

Yuki shivered.

"Ah," Touma grinned. "That American, huh?"

"Shuichi hates my guts," Yuki suddenly told him. "He threw my gift in my face and told me to eat shit and die."

Touma snarled. "HE DID WHAT?"

Yuki jumped back, dodging the green goo that went everywhere.

"I SHALL KILL HIM FOR SPEAKING TO YOU SO!" Touma shrieked, towel falling to the floor, strolling to the door butt naked. "I'LL CUT OUT HIS HEART AND SERVE IT TO YOU ON A DIAMOND PLATTER! ATTACK MY PURPLE KUNG FU FERRETS!"

"NO!" Yuki shouted. "I want him to love me again!"

"Oh," Touma said. His voice was pleasant once more. The crazy had passed. "I have a plan."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, filled with ouch. "What plan?"

"Plan G (Gyp), of course." Touma told him. "I will require your brother."

Yuki cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Touma told him and it was gloriously evil. Yuki loved it.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. I LURVE THEM! Many of them crack me the hell up. This is just the way I write. Enjoy the story.

SPARKLES FOR EVERYBODY!

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY!

FLORA.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Let it Will Be

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Eighteen

Hiro listened to everything that his best friend in the whole wide world had to tell him. It was kind of hard for him to sit there and not grind his teeth in fury. He could not stand to see Shuichi in so much pain. The golden hearted young man didn't deserve it. He was too kind to be treated this way.

He knew that Shuichi was now seeing the man he worshipped as a deity on Earth, but, seeing his frozen flame must have torn the stitches from his heart, and, therefore, felt like salt was being sprinkled into the bleeding wounds.

Forgiveness was something that he firmly believed in, but, a person can only take so much abuse. Emotional abuse is something that takes longer to heal than anything physical. The scars on the heart stay with you forever, no matter what some bitches have the gall to say otherwise. They could all die, burn in Hell, and he had no problem helping the whores on their merry little ways. He was sure Lucifer Morningstar had a nice dildo with red hot, razor sharp spikes, ready to shove in and out of their asses.

"Hiro?" Shuichi sniffled in concern. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" The redhead asked in confusion, looking up at him.

"You just broke the armrests off your chair," Shuichi told him, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Hiro looked to see that he had indeed broken off the wooden armrests, and threw them over his head into on-coming traffic. He ignored the squealing of tires, the screams of people, the shattering of glass, and the sound of metal wrapping around something.

Shuichi blinked.

"Don't let Yuki get under your skin, Shu," Hiro told him, leaning forward, holding out a long razorblade for him to take. "Get under his with this and slice around for a while."

Shuichi blinked again, only in shock this time around.

"I think K's sperm swam their way into your brain and infected it." Shuichi whispered.

Hiro snorted. "I wouldn't go so far as to say that, Shuichi. I just don't like to see you cry."

Shuichi looked down at his hands in his lap, letting out a sad sigh. "I'm not strong like you."

"BULL FUCKING HORSE SHIT!" Hiro bellowed, pointing a finger in his friend's frightened face. "You are Shuichi Shindou, the new Pop Queen of Japan! Wave that royal microphone around! Bitch slap some bitches with it and put them in their places! Nobody can touch your pretty ass unless you allow them to do so! Tell them to suck your cock and blow them away with your awesome voice!"

"Did I hear _blow_?" K asked, standing directly behind him, smiling like the kitty who just eaten the birdie, wearing different pants.

Hiro told him to heel and the bigger man did so. He was so fucking hot when he obeyed orders.

"I'll rub you something yummy when I'm sure Shuichi is okay," he told the blond with a smoky grin.

K knelt down and put his arms around him. His blood had never been this hot for anyone before. He wanted to beat his chest, howl at the moon, and bomb Canada just for the hell of it.

BLAME CANADA (South Park)!

Shuichi was in a small state of shock. People loved him, adored him, and worshipped him. He did have a powerful voice and many would kill to have him on their labels. He had crocks shits of cash (F&S) and that meant he had power.

"Come on, Shuichi," Hiro told him, getting to his feet. "Let's go do some work on our next song. I'm sure that Suguru has bitten his fingers down to bloody stumps by now."

Shuichi nodded. Another song was already coming together in his head. He wanted to rub it in Yuki's arrogant face and giggle as he did so. The rotten bastard had it coming.

"I reserved us a special room," K purred to his redhead. "It has all kinds…"

Shuichi stuck his fingers in his ears. He did not want to hear the rest.

"SHUICHI!" The voice of RAGE shrieked from a window on high. "COME TO ME NOW OR I'LL SHOOT THIS ROOM FULL OF RANDOM BITCHES!"

He could hear Suguru and Sakano scream like five year old girls. It was kind of comical, too.

"I'M COMING!" He shouted up at her.

"OH, NO!" She cried out in mock horror. "THE WRECKING BALL I LEFT BY THE WINDOW!"

All three men scattered like marbles when it came crashing down with an earth shaking boom. 

Reiji cackled.

18181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"Let me get this straight," Yuki said, ignoring the loud crash that shook the floor under him, rattling the walls around him, and took a seat on the sofa. "You want to use my idiot brother to seduce that psychotic idiot my idiot is now seeing?"

Touma nodded his head, slipping his naked flesh into a pale green robe made of the finest silk on earth. "Mr. Shindou will, of course, walk in on it, witnessing the whole thing."

"And then I can be there to comfort him like a good lover would do," Yuki said, smiling at the genius of it all.

"Exactly," Touma giggled, sipping his yummy stem cell smoothie. "He will need comfort…but you will need to change your ways…or you could lose him forever."

Yuki nodded, lowering his amber eyes to his feet. This shit was going to be hard. A person can't simply change overnight.

"Here," Touma said, handing him the phone. "Call him up and have him to come in."

Yuki took the phone from him and did as he was told. He could almost feel Shuichi's hot tightness embracing him once more.

"Oh," Touma said, turning back to him. "Have him to bring lots of sparkly candy. He will need to leave a trail for Ryu to follow." 

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

Suguru was at his cool looking keyboard, fumbling around while Shuichi sang the lyrics he had in his head. It sounded as if it were going to be one of those _in your face _type of songs.

Hiro strummed out a few keys on his electric guitar, listening to the tune Shuichi was humming. He looked over to see that he was writing it down as it was coming to him.

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say you're sorry_

_I've heard it all before_

_And I can take care of myself_

_I don't wanna hear, I don't wanna know_

_Please don't say 'Forgive me'_

_I've seen it all before_

_And I can't take it anymore_

Suguru turned to look at the pink haired singer and saw that he looked pissed as hell. It was so going to be one of those _in your face _songs. He couldn't wait to really get cracking on it. This was sure to be another hit.

Shuichi opened his mouth and just let the words spill out like a rushing tidal wave.

_You're not half the man you think you are_

_Save your words because you've gone too far_

_I've listened to your lies and all your stories_

_You're not half the man you'd like to be_

Suguru and Hiro both began to play their instruments to the rhythm of Shuichi's platinum voice. The two of them looked at each other and nodded. Shuichi was going to be fine…for the most part.

Reiji elbowed K in the shoulder. She had a twinkle in her eye.

"The guy is a genius," she told him, putting her gun down.

K nodded his head as Shuichi repeated what he supposed was the chorus. "It would seem that Ryuichi is rubbing off on him."

Noriko rolled her eyes. "We're doomed."

Mr. Sakano served tea.

Shuichi suddenly threw down his pen. He had the look of an angry God on his face. His voice was strong and it was pissed the fuck off. He looked super sexy.

_Don't explain yourself 'cause talk is cheap_

_There's more important things than hearing you speak_

_You stayed because I made it so convenient_

_Don't explain yourself, you'll never see_

He threw the microphone over his head and began to write some more as his band mates kept playing. This was something that he needed to get out. There would be no more holding this shit in. He would crap it all out in glorious song.

_Sorry, sorry, sorry_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

He put the pencil down and picked up a second microphone that seemed to just appear from out of nowhere. It might have been the same one. He didn't know.

It was time to tell that fucker once and for all that they were finished. He would never again allow someone to abuse and batter his heart.

He sang out, repeating the chorus twice more. It was done. He was so through with Yuki.

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before_

_I've heard it all before…_

The music faded and all were standing in stunned silence. Here was one more song to add to the fold once it was perfected.

Reiji clapped her hands and K fired off a few shots. They were all just so damned happy. They had another money making hit to sell to the broken hearted, pissed off, exes of Japan.

Shuichi nodded his head and needed to take a seat before he passed out. He felt so free he suddenly didn't know what to do with himself. He needed to call Ryuichi. He needed a sparkly hug.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

"NO!" Tastuha yelled, smashing Touma's desk in with a very large mallet. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT PINK HAIRED, MAN EATING SLUT! BUT, I REFUSE TO MAKE RYUICHI CRY!"

Touma was exasperated and Yuki just looked pissed. This was not going well at all.

"If Ryuichi loves that slut," Tatsuha sobbed. "Then all I want is for him to be happy."

Touma tried to pipe in, but Tatsuha smashed a picture hanging on the wall. He held that thought.

"You're asking me to lure Ryuichi off with a trail of candy?" Tatsuha asked.

Yuki nodded.

"You're asking me to use my voodoo powers to seduce Ryuichi into a kiss that Shuichi will walk in on?" 

Touma nodded.

Tatsuha's left eye twitched and he swung his mallet at the wall. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

Plaster exploded all over the place from impact.

"Don't you want your brother to be happy?" Touma asked him, wiping debris from his shoulders.

Tatsuha pointed a finger at Yuki, fire burning in his dark eyes. "You should have thought of that before you slept around with whores, Bro! How could you do that to Shuichi?"

"Now you sympathize with Mr. Shindou?" Touma asked, getting pissed.

"I'M SIXTEEN, OLD MAN!" Tatsuha yelled. "I'M PRONE TO HORMONAL BURSTS OF UNEXPLAINABLE RAGE!"

Touma snarled. He was not old! The mirror fucking said so, goddamn it!

"I refuse to do anything that will make my sweet Ryuichi sad." Tatsuha hissed, stepping through the hole he had made in the wall. "Clean your own shit up, bitches!"

Touma crossed his arms and Yuki cursed under his breath. That had not gone well at all.

"Well," Yuki said, moving to leave. "I'm going home."

Touma pursed his lips and shredded Plan G to shreds. He had dozens more. He refused to give up. 

He watched Yuki leave, got to his feet, and went to stand before his mirror. He was so goddamn beautiful.

"I'll get you, Shuichi Shindou," he smiled evilly. "And I'll pull your pink hair out by its black roots, too."

He threw his head back and cackled with wicked laughter.

"Excuse me, Sir," a female slave called in. "You have a call on line one."

"Who is it?" He snarled, turning to glare poison green apples at her.

"It's Bishop Armand, Sir, calling from the Vatican." She told him. "Apparently the PopeBot has been _in _the choir boys again."

"For Allah's sake," Touma rolled his eyes. "Can't those cross huggers do anything right?"

She shook her head. "Apparently not, Great One."

"I'll speak to him in a minute," he told her, turning back to look upon his beauty once more. "What better way to rule the world than by owning one of the most powerful religions on Earth?"

His beautiful reflection smiled back at him. He was so happy that he had been the one who had made it all up to begin with.

181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818181818

Ryuichi rolled over on the bed, opening his eyes when his cell phone began to ring. He reached over, picked it up, saw that it was Shuichi, and quickly answered it.

"Hey, you're wake," Shuichi said, sounding really happy to hear his voice. "Would you like to meet me for some yummy-yum?"

Ryuichi told him that he would love to meet him for some yummy-yum. There was a rumbly all up in his tummy. The Little Tokyo Sushi Bar sounded like fun. Kumagoro simply loved him some salmon.

"Okay," Shuichi said, sounding all sparkly. "I'll see you in a little bit then."

Ryuichi jumped up and ran off naked to take a shower. He had a present he wanted to give Shuichi.

"I know," he told Kuma, who was in his bubble. "It is a pretty shiny."

He rinsed the shampoo from his hair, singing a tune.

_Hearing only one true note_

_On the one and only sound_

_Unzip my body_

_Take my heart out_

_Cause I need a beat to give this tune…_

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. They are all so sparkly and shiny. I love them! 

Touma is insane. I'm not writing the story, they are. Oh, it's scary. I don't think I can sleep tonight. 

SPARKLES FOR EVERYBODY!

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics that Shuichi is singing belong to MADONNA and the lyrics that Ryuichi is singing belong to Roisin Murphy. I simply love me some SORRY and RAMALAMA (BANG BANG).


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Let it Will Be

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Nineteen

Yuki felt sick to his stomach. He literally felt as if he were about to puke his lunch up and all over his sea of white carpet. He didn't give a shit right now but it would probably piss him off later.

Shuichi was on the television and he looked like a dancing statue of ice with pink locks. Those mystical amethyst eyes burned colder than frostbite on the silver screen.

The beautiful siren was walking through what looked to be some kind of a temple, painted over to look like a palace of snow. He seemed to blend right into his icy surroundings.

_What about love_

_Don't you want someone to care about you?_

_What about love_

_Don't let it slip away_

_What about love_

_I only want to share it with you_

_You might need it someday_

He closed his amber eyes and put a shaking hand to his mouth. He knew this song would come back to haunt him.

"And that was Shuichi Shindou and Bad Luck one year ago," a reporter on the televison said. "Here they are and more shiny than ever with their new single_, Sorry_."

Yuki opened his eyes and completely froze where he was trembling. There was a God on the television looking back at him. All he had on was a skin tight pair of shimmering black leather pants.

The damn brat looked as if his flawless body was carved from alabaster. He looked like a statue of Apollo's lover, Hyacinth.

_You're not half the man you think you are_

_Save your words 'cause you've gone too far_

_I've listened to your lies and all your stories_

_You're not half the man you'd like to be_

Yuki gulped. He felt as if those eyes would set him ablaze, burning him to nothing but white ash. He wanted to die.

"And what do you think of Bad Luck's newest single?" A young reporter asked a crazed fan from out on the street.

"Shuichi is so damn fine, like oh my god," the crazy chick shrieked. "Yuki like so fucked up. Oops, can I say fuck on television? Fuck, fuckedy, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Yuki snarled, fighting not to put his foot through the screen. Damn, that bitch was ugly.

"What did you think of his and Legend Singer, Ryuichi Sakuma's, new song, Lithium?" The reporter asked her.

The chick literally shrieked and fainted on the spot when the clip came up. Two more girls popped up in her place, screaming in orgasmic delight.

The two singers were half naked and entwined in each other's sinewy arms with folds of white silk spiraling, billowing all around them.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love you_

Some random guy came flying in from out of the blue, screaming how fucking hot it all was. Nothing was better than those two singing together.

"Shuichi is a lover scorned!" He cried, flying by on a rope. "His pain is our pain!"

Yuki fired at the television until he was shooting blanks. The goddamn clip was empty. He threw the gun across the room.

A tear leaked from an amber orb and he fell to his knees with a choked sob. He felt like he would break, shatter into pieces.

Was this how Shuichi felt all those lonely nights on the sofa? Was this how Shuichi felt when he found out he'd been cheated on? How had he stayed silent for so long?

He fell over onto his side and curled up into the fetal position. He didn't know what to do. It was all broken and he didn't know how to put it all back together again.

He could still hear the siren's song and it was killing him. His ship had crashed upon those rocks and he was drowning in a raging sea of guilt.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let it go_

_Let me go!_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed, pressing his palms over his ears with all his might. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

"Poor, little, Eiri," a haunting voice cooed, snapping him out of his frenzy, and into a waking nightmare. "You're such a silly goose."

"You," he hissed like a feral cat, looking up at the phantom. "All of this is your fault!"

The ghost giggled at him. "I did nothing. It was all you, Eiri. You let the past drown you."

Tears streamed from amber eyes.

"You will never get rid of me, Eiri," the ghost smiled, kneeling down to cradle his head in his lap. "I am a part of you forever."

Yuki trembled in fear. His dead lover was really here haunting him. He could see the bullet wounds.

"You are mine, now and forever, Eiri," the handsome blond giggled, pinching a tear stained cheek. "I'll never let you go."

"Please," Yuki whispered, too terrified to move. "Leave me alone."

"Are you for real?" The ghost snorted. "You're such a fucking mess, you damn pussy."

Yuki blinked.

"You had the guts to blow my mother fucking brains out through the back of my skull, which I might add, hurt like a bitch!" The ghost bellowed. "And now you're telling me you can't get the one you want? You're such a fucking idiot, Eiri!"

Yuki was in shock. "Kitazawa?"

"No, you damn bitch!" The ghost screamed in his face like _The Grudge_ on crack. "I'm the mother fucking Tooth Faerie!"

Yuki fainted.

_Darkness Falls_ had terrified him.

191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Shuichi raised his hands up into the air and screamed like a bitch running for his life in a horror flick. He simply adored roller coasters. They were so much fun.

"That was awesome!" Ryuichi squealed, pouncing his pink haired pretty shiny. "I wanna do it again!"

Shuichi laughed. "I thought we wanted some cotton candy?"

Ryuichi grinned, pulling him closer. His eyes were glowing like molten blue jewels in the sunlight.

"I think you're sweeter than any candy on a stick, Shuichi," he said in that sexy voice that could make millions cream their panties. "I want to lick and suck while you squirm."

Shuichi's knees trembled and he moaned when Ryuichi kissed him, squeezing his firm ass. It felt like liquid fire was racing through his body, straight to his groin. It twitched with one big, "_howdy do, ya'll_."

Ryuichi pulled his mouth away from those petal soft lips and giggled. "Does Shuichi need to change his pants?"

Shuichi's eyes were glazed over and he merely nodded his head. "Uh huh."

He pulled Shuichi after him, telling him that Kumagoro would hook him up. He simply loved to play dress up the sparkly.

191919119191919119191919191191919191919119191919191919

Hiro whacked K over the head with a big white folding fan. "Is that really necessary?"

K grunted, rubbing his head. "Me Spy, you Quiet."

"Why are we dressed like this again?" Hiro asked, feeling weird as hell, and really turned on at the same time.

K only had on a leopard print loin cloth and Hiro was wearing a hula skirt with a coconut bra.

"This theme park," K grunted, scratching his shaved armpit. "We themed up."

Hiro rolled his eyes as he gazed around the empty theme park. "Me thinks me hit you too hard."

K looked back through his vernaculars and smiled. "The Tunnel of Love."

Hiro bashed the blond over the head with a club, dragging his body after him towards the cavern. "Me gonna fuck you on ride!"

K giggled, eyes rolling around in his head. "Mission…accomplished...heh."

191919191919191919191919191919919191919191919191919191919191919

Shuichi rested his head against Ryuichi's shoulder and smiled. He had never been on this kind of ride before and it made him feel really special. He was in the Tunnel of Love with his deity.

Pink hearts were floating around all over the place and they were all sparkly. Little winged cupids were flying around with their golden bows and arrows.

He put a hand over the one Ryuichi was using to hold Kumagoro and squeezed it affectionately. He was having so much fun. It felt like nothing else mattered in the whole wide world.

Ryuichi shifted just a little and smiled into Shuichi's eyes. "Kuma and I got you a little something."

Shuichi grinned. "What is it? Is it Pocky?"

"Nothing as grand as that," Ryuichi told him, pulling out a black box. "We were going to give it to you a few weeks ago, but we wanted it to be special."

Shuichi's eyes widened when the Legend Signer opened it.

19191919191919191191991919191919191919191919191919191919

"Move your foot!" Hiro growled, trying to see over it. "It makes a great chew toy but I can't see through it."

"You move it!" K hissed with a slight moan. "You're the one topping."

Hiro rolled his eyes, blowing his hair out of his face. He was beginning to break out into a sweat. It was so hot in the Tunnel of Love.

"Fuck me," K commanded, wanting Hiro to go faster. "Fuck me harder!"

Hiro was so turned on. He loved it when K would talk to him like that.

"I'm going to fuck you cross-eyed if you don't hush up and let me listen," Hiro told him, pounding into the blond.

"Promises, promises," K muttered between whimpers.

K squirmed under him and would have cried out if Hiro hadn't quickly kissed him on the mouth. The American was such a screamer.

191919191911919191919191191919191919191919191919191919191919

Shuichi was blushing something furious. "I think it's funny how they think we can't hear them."

Ryuichi giggled. "Do you really like it?"

Shuichi nodded his head, looking the charm over. He simply adored it. "I love it, Ryu."

Ryuichi had presented him with a charm of Kumagoro to wear on a chain around his neck. The bunny's fur was made of pink ice and the tie was ruby. He had onyx eyes, a diamond nose, and a ruby tongue.

Ryuichi beamed with pure joy. He was so happy when Shuichi kissed him.

"Now I'll have the both of you with me no matter where I go," Shuichi smiled, kissing him again.

Ryuichi glowed.

YEPPERS!

19191919191919191919119191919191919191919191911919191919191919

"Rise and shine, handsome man of mine," Kitazawa smiled with wicked white teeth. "You've gone and fainted the whole day away."

Yuki groaned. "Die."

"Too late," the ghost giggled. "You done went and decorated the floor with my brains, Yuki Dearest."

"Don't you have a grave to haunt?" Yuki asked, moving to sit up. "Or an abandoned apartment complex…"

"I've been haunting your sexy ass quite well, thank you," Kitazawa told him, floating upside down beside him. "And now you're so depressed you can actually see me."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Burn in Hell."

Kitazawa snorted. "No such thing."

"GO AWAY!" Yuki yelled, stumbling to his shaky feet.

"Um, no," Kitazawa said, putting a finger to his bottom lip. "I don't think I shall."

"FUCK YOU!" Yuki screamed, running to the phone, calling his brother.

"Wish you could, you've gotten so hot." The ghost said, floating after him. "What are you doing?"

"Calling a goddamn exorcist," Yuki told him. "He'll fry your stupid ass, you fuck!"

Kitazawa howled with laughter, poking Yuki on the forehead. "You can't exorcise that which is hiding deep in here, Love."

"GET YOUR HAPPY CANDY ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Yuki cried into the phone, nearly in tears. "BEFORE I BURN THIS MOTHER FUCKING BITCH TO THE MOTHER FUCKING GROUND, AGAIN!"

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Oh, pizza!" Kitazawa laughed, frolicking to go peek through the door.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. I absolutely love reading them. They are so much fun.

This story just keeps getting weirder and crazier by the chapter. I think Yokshiki or whatever her/his name is, is some kind of a witch, wanting revenge on Yuki for killing her/his brother. So, what better punishment is there? So heesh sends the ghost of hir dead brother to haunt him.

Will Yuki go mad? Will he try to kill Ryuichi? Will he burn his apartment down? What kind of pizza was delivered? Who even ordered the goddamn thing?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE QUESTIONS!! THE QUESTIONS!! MY BRAIN IS BOILING!!

SPARKLES FOR EVERYBODY!!

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY!!

Flora.

Song lyrics above belong to HEART, MADONNA, and EVANESCENCE.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Let it Will Be

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

Chapter Twenty

Yuki was lounging on his sofa, enjoying a yummy slice of cheese pizza, ignoring the damn ghost who was grieving over not being able to smell or take a bite of the cheesy goodness. It gave the blond novelist a deep and cruel sense of satisfaction.

If the ghost was going to haunt him and make him miserable, then the least he could do was torment the bastard right back. Hell, he could even make it entertaining.

He wolfed down another slice, ignoring Kitazawa's whimpering. Where the hell was that damn brother of his? He wanted this ass wipe out of his house.

"Wow, you've gotten to be such an icy fuck, Eiri." The ghost said, floating upside down, sitting cross-legged. "Do you really have to make those moaning sounds like that? I know it tastes good."

"I'm not looking at you and I'm not listening to you either." Yuki told him, downing another beer. "And if I can't see or hear you, then you don't exist."

Kitazawa cocked a very delicate brow, smirking like a fox. "I could start singing a very off key version of Green Acres, Eiri Dearest."

Yuki cringed, almost dropping his beer. That was the last thing he wanted to happen right now. Hearing that song being sung by his dead crush would seriously drive him over the edge. He did not want to be locked up with all the nuts and squirrels, again. He would kill himself first.

Kitazawa floated down to float level with those cold amber eyes. He use to love and sneak peeks at them for hours. They were the most beautiful eyes in the world.

"Nah!" He snorted, giggling at Yuki. "His amethyst eyes outshine yours like the sun does the moon."

Yuki cocked his head to the side. "Does being dead also make you stupid, too?"

"Well, I do blame you for this," Kitazawa said with a sniff of disdain. "You did splatter my brains out all over the place, Eiri."

"It was an improvement!" Yuki snarled, throwing the empty beer can through the smiling ghosts smug face. "I should have blown your pecker wood off, too!"

Kitazawa rolled his eyes. "You sure do have a filthy mouth."

"Shut up!" Yuki yelled, eating another slice of pizza. "Go fuck yourself with a crucifix like the good Catholic you were!"

"Hey!" Kitazawa hissed, wishing he could smack him. "I was drunk and watching the Exorcist!"

"What the fuck do you want?" Yuki asked, looking to see where he had dropped his gun again.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" He asked, snickering like someone who had just cut a bitch's brake lines and watching them drive down a steep hill. "I've been assigned by Allah and Her four camels to come drive you crazy as fuck."

Yuki bared his white teeth. Oh, he was pissed.

"Whatever will you do?" The ghost asked, having his head spin around in slow circles. "Will killing yourself ease your troubled soul, Eiri?"

"How about I ram my cock through that gaping hole in your forehead?" Yuki asked with a crazed smile. "That way I can really fuck your brains out."

Kitazawa giggled like the schoolboy he used to be. "That would be so hot. You sure do know how to turn a dead stud on, huh, Eiri?"

Yuki downed another beer and fell over on his face. Where the fuck was Tatsuha?

"What in the world are you two wearing?" Shuichi asked, doing his best not to fall over in a fit of laughter.

"This was all K's idea." Hiro told him, still feeling really turned on by the skin to skin contact. "But, I do have nice coconuts, huh, Shu?"

Shuichi nodded his head, snickering. The two of them looked like sexy idiots.

K had a muscular arm wrapped around Hiro's shoulders, holding him close against his naked chest. He had a gun in one hand just in case any of the park personal got any horny thoughts.

"Come on," K said, pulling on the redhead. "Let's go on the Jungle Boat."

Hiro nodded his head, letting the blond lead him off. He could not wait to trap him in his vines. He wanted to hear K scream his name like he screamed his.

Shuichi watched the two of them walk off, jumping when K fired at a clown who was selling balloons. Apparently the guy had stepped to close to the blonds' pretty. It made him smile.

He turned around, wondering where Ryuichi had gotten off to. He had bounced off with Kumagoro on his head.

He walked over and took a seat at a table that was under a big yellow umbrella. He could not help but to admire the pendant that Ryuichi had given him. It was a pretty shiny Kumagoro with lots of jewels.

He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. There was still a ton of rides to go on and lots of yummy-yums to munch.

"Hey, Shuichi!" He heard Ryuichi call out and opened his eyes to see him racing over to the table with a big plate. "I got us something yummy."

It looked like some kind of an odd cake that had been deep fried and covered with powdered sugar. He tried a small piece and fell head over heels in love with it. He had to have more.

Ryuichi laughed and Shuichi smiled. The two of them had sugar all over their lips, noses, and chins.

"Oh, I wanna go on that." Ryuichi said, pointing upwards with his finger, licking his lips.

Shuichi followed his finger and nodded his head. It was really hot out and he was n the mood to have some wet fun.

He watched Ryuichi put Kumagoro in his plastic bubble and was now wearing him like a pouch. It looked really cute.

"Come on," he said, putting an arm around Shuichi's shoulders. "Let's go and get soaking wet."

Shuichi laughed.

Tatsuha was watching all of this cuteness from a very convenient distance, gritting his teeth with a deep sense of rage. All of this sweetness was starting to give him cavities and that only pissed him off more.

He hated dentists. He hated needles even more than he hated dentists. There would be no getting cavities.

Oh, that was the lemon that squeezed its juice in his eye. Shuichi Shindou had to die.

Suddenly his cell phone began to make a chirping sound. Apparently he had a voicemail to suffer through.

It was probably some bitch needing him for a funeral or some yen digging slut needing him for a wedding. Why couldn't these whores just leave him the fuck alone? All he wanted to do was jump Ryuichi's bones. Now, seriously, was that asking for too much?

"Um, excuse me, young man." A voice said, bitch slapping him back into a little world called reality. "I don't think the Dancing Lobsters were scheduled for today."

Tatsuha blinked. He had totally forgotten about being in costume. That would explain why he was sweating like a mother.

Damn, it sure was hot!

"You really shouldn't be out in the hot sun like this with that on." The security guard told him, walking away. "You could have a heatstroke, or worse, you could dehydrate."

Tatsuha scratched the back of his head with a big red pincer, giggling up a storm. That guard was SO cute!

_No! Shuichi Shindou must die! Ryuichi is my honey-bunny!_

He quickly scuttled off. He was going to make that wicked pink haired slut suffer for daring to steal his Ryuichi.

"He'll be dead, dead, dead!" He howled with evil laughter, hopping over a fence. "And Ryuichi will find comfort in my waiting arms."

_No! That would mean Ryuichi will cry! How could you? You're so mean!_

"SHUT UP!" He yelled at the voice in his head. "RYUICHI IS MINE! I WAS SPAWNED TO BE WITH HIM!"

"Um, excuse me, Sir." A voice said from out of the blue. "But, do you need some help?"

Tatsuha looked around, realizing that he had not jumped the fence, but was caught on it, dangling like a lobster on a hook. Oh, this was so embarrassing. He could just die!

"I BLAME GOD!" He cried, having waterfalls to spill from his eyes. "WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY?"

The guard looked a little flustered. "Jesus kid, have you ever heard of Riddlin?"

Tatsuha's nostrils flared.

"I'M NOT A KID!" He yelled, struggling to get loose. "I'M SIXTEEN!"

"Ah," the guard smiled, scratching his left cheek with his index finger. "That would explain everything."

"BUDDHA DELUX CURRY SPECIAL!" Tatsuha shrieked, fist connecting to the guy's face.

The guard looked stunned and fell over backwards with a thud. He was out cold.

Tatsuha pulled on the zipper, falling out of the suit, landing flat on his face in the grass. He felt like crying, so, he did.

He was going to kick Shuichi so hard in the nuts that they were going to fly out of his mouth. Oh, he cackled with wicked glee.

Shuichi was soaking wet and laughing. They had gone on Dunk&Splash ten times. It had been a screaming blast.

"What does Shuichi want to do now?" Ryuichi asked, peeling off his wet shirt, revealing his glorious upper body that looked good enough to devour.

Shuichi froze in his tracks, gawking at him like a fish out of water. The legend singer was so tan and very yummy looking. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off him.

"What is it?' Ryuichi asked, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

Shuichi shook his head. No, nothing was wrong. He just couldn't seem to breathe or make his legs do his bidding. His brain was too busy drooling and so was a lower part, too.

Ryuichi stepped closer, causing Shuichi to nearly swoon. God's he smelled so fucking good.

"Ryu?" He asked. His voice was trembling and he put a pale white hand on that golden flesh. "I, uh, I mean…oh, god."

Ryuichi cocked his head to the side, smirking like a wolf in a bunny's clothing. "What is it, Shuichi?"

Shuichi suddenly stepped closer, cupping the legend singer in the palm of his hand. Deep blue eyes widened in surprise, glazing over with a creamy want.

Shuichi rubbed his front, feeling the older man grow hard under his touch. He put his mouth to Ryuichi's and found that he was being smothered with a lava hot kiss.

It felt as though his mind was being scorched away. It was like his brain was on fire and every thought was in flames. He wanted to burn and melt into Ryuichi's embrace forever and ever.

He closed his eyes, allowing Ryuichi to plant his kisses along his smooth pale neckline. His skin felt as though it were going to melt off.

"Please," Shuichi begged, squeezing that which was now his. "Please, don't ever let me feel the cold again."

Ryuichi moaned, smiling into those shining amethyst jewels. He kissed those ruby red lips, sealing the promise.

Tatsuha put both hands over his mouth to muffle his screams of rage. That little pink haired whore dared to kiss his Ryuichi and fondle his scared key both at the same time?

IT WAS BLASPHEMY!

"HE MUST DIE!" He cried, pulling out a dangerous looking spoon from his pocket that he just remembered he had. "I'LL SPOON OUT HIS HEART AND MAkE MYSELF A YUMMY STEW!"

"Put your hands up in the air and drop the spoon!" A loud voice yelled. "You're under an arrest for carrying a concealed weapon without the matching Bento Box to go with it!"

Tatsuha gawked, dropping the spoon. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

K cocked his gun, aiming to fire for Lord.

"Hi, ya!" Hiro said, popping up from out of a burning bush. "You best surrender if you know what's physically healthy, Tatty."

"NEVER! NOT EVER!" Tatsuha cried, throwing a dozen napalms for Jesus.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews. They keep me writing. YAY!

SPARKLES FOR EVERYBODY!

BIG HUGS FROM PRETTY SHINY!

Flora.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

Let it Will Be

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

**Warning: This chapter, like so many others, will contain lots of filthy language, and blasphemy for the whole pagan and atheist family to enjoy. I am not a religious person, so you have been warned.**

Chapter Twenty One

The glossy cover of the album was like a creamy wet dream come true for every queer and fag-hag in Japan. Shuichi was residing in the center of a shimmering razor-wire web, swaddled in long flowing black silk. His porcelain white flesh was glowing like a radiant full moon from within all that splendid darkness. He had pearly fangs and a deliciously sinister smirk on his beautiful face. Ryuichi was in his arms, looking as though he were fighting to keep his clothes on and failing miserably. The deadly spider was snickering against his arched neck.

"Oh, goddamn it!" Hiro cried, looking at the end of the spoon that was now sticking through Shuichi's face. "Now look at what you've gone and done!"

"And I have plenty more spoons from where that one came from, you redheaded whore!" Tatsuha shouted, throwing up his arms to the now darkening sky. Lightning hissed and thunder rumbled, causing his dark hair to blow wildly around his handsome face. "With the power of cock and Jesus Christ dead on his cross, Shuichi Shindou will fucking die!"

He threw his head back and howled with wild demonic laughter. It caused K to roll his eyes and shoot the spoon out of his clawed hand. "Are you quite done, bitch?"

"Am I done? Am I done? What the fuck do you mean am I done?" Tatsuha shrieked, flipping over backwards like a gold medalist, snatching up his fallen spoon, and threw it at him like a sensual dagger. "I've not even started! Ryuichi will be my bunny!"

K gracefully turned his head to the side and a security guard who just so happened to be on his merry little way to the shit-pot suddenly screamed in agony. The spoon had stuck him right in the shoulder. He fell over onto his side, twitching in shock.

K and Hiro both turned back to see the hormonal teen race into the Hall of Mirrors. The redhead took a step back when the crazy blonde pulled out his mini rocket launcher from a bush.

"Go-go Wrath of Allah!" K shouted, pulling the trigger for camels everywhere.

Hiro's eyes widened when the Hall or Mirrors went up in an explosion of flames. He almost fell over backwards when the force from the blast rushed over him.

"Oh, shit!" K suddenly cried, snatching him by the arm.

"Mommy!" Hiro screamed as shards of glass fell from the sky like glittering death.

"You fucking fucktards!" Tatsuha cackled in wicked glee. He was wearing dark robes, pointing a twig at them. The flames were burning around him like coiling serpents. "None shall stop the Dark Lord from taking his revenge on that pink haired pussy who forgot to dye his pubes the same color!"

He pulled up his robes like a runaway bride and took off running like a nun who needed her fix. That shattering glass continued to fill the air.

"Do you think he knows he's running in the wrong direction?" Hiro asked from under the umbrella K was holding.

K shook his head. "Nope."

"Fuck!" Tatsuha cried, tripping, and rolling down a steep hill and out of sight.

"Come on," K said, leading Hiro through the fallen glass as smoke chocked the sky. "There's still one place left where we've yet to do the nasty."

Hiro grinned. "The chapel?"

K nodded. "The chapel."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Jesus loves me this I know," Kitazawa was singing horribly off key just to drive Yuki nuts. "For the…for the…that one thing tells me so…"

"Will you shut up?" Yuki snarled, fighting not to bash his face against the keyboard over and over again. "Just go away!"

"Oh, come now, Eiri," Kitazawa grinned, gliding up to stand in front of his desk. "Why are you being so mean? You can sing with me."

Yuki picked up his mug and hurled it right through Kitazawa's handsome face. It smacked the wall, shattering upon impact. The pieces fell to the floor, breaking even more.

Kitazawa rolled his eyes and pursed his lips in amusement. "Wow, I never get tired of you doing that."

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, sitting back in the chair, covering his eyes with his balled fists.

"I want you to kill yourself, Eiri," he said, grinning as he leaned across the desk with insane eyes. "I want you to string yourself up naked and dance real pretty for me."

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "You're such a stupid bitch."

Kitazawa snickered, looking over at a bottle of pills. "Or…you could take all those with a whole bottle of vodka."

"How about you go jump back into hell and burn along with every other rapist," Yuki suggested, smacking the bottle off the table, and got to his feet.

Kitazawa followed him out of the room with his arms crossed across his chest. "I'm not a rapist. I didn't touch you."

"You would have!" Yuki screamed, turning around on him. "You let them take me and then you were going to do the same!"

Kitazawa froze.

"I fucking loved you, you stupid bastard!" Yuki screamed, jumping at him, only to fall through him, landing on the floor with a painful thud. He just lied there, hiding his face as the tears streamed from his amber eyes. "How could you do that to me? I thought you…I thought you loved me, too!"

"You're such a fool," Kitazawa howled with insane laughter. "They were going to kill me if I hadn't let them."

"Coward!" Yuki screamed, rolling over to glare at him. "I fucking hate you! I'm glad I killed you! I'm glad you're dead, rotting, and stinking in the cold earth!"

Kitazawa cocked his head to the side, glaring down at him with icy eyes. "I'm really going to enjoy haunting you for the rest of your life. I'm going to taunt you with the love you felt for me over and over and over again, Eiri. I'm going to make you scream in your dreams as I rape your soul for what you've done to me."

Yuki trembled. "You let them take me and you were smiling. You enjoyed it."

"I had to play along!" Kitazawa hissed, turning his back to him. "I was going to get you out of there the first chance I got."

"LIAR!" Yuki shouted, pointing at him. "You were going to take me even if they hadn't been there!"

"I thought you wanted me," he shrieked, turning around with a wild look on his face. "You were always running to my side, cuddling me, always looking at me! So forgive me if I fucking thought you fucking wanted me!"

Yuki's bottom lip trembled and he scrambled to his knees, stumbling to his feet. He took off running towards the front door. He had to get away.

"You can't escape me, Eiri!" Kitazawa howled like a demon. "I am wherever you go!"

He raced out the front door, running for the elevator.

"Hey!" Kitazawa yelled, flying right beside him. "Pull the fuck over! There is to be no running in the goddamn hallway, bitch!"

"Get away from me!" Yuki cried, shoving a couple out of his way. "Stay back!"

"Moron!" The couple shouted after him.

"Oh my god!" The girl shrieked. "EIRI YUKI!"

"I don't think so," Kitazawa giggled, shaking his head. "You are always running, Eiri. It's time to just do something about your problems."

Yuki ignored him and kept running. He ran past the elevator towards the stairwell.

"You're going to die, Eiri," Kitazawa sang from above him. "And you'll get to be with me forever and ever."

He ran down the steps, blinded by his tears. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest and leave him in its bloody wake.

"Shuichi!" He cried, racing towards the exit.

"What's this?" Kitazawa asked, stepping out of the door, causing Yuki to stumble backwards, crashing to the floor. He stood above the fallen blonde, laughing. "Did you just call out for that violet eyed angel?"

"Enough," a quiet voice whispered like a lonely wind. "That is enough, brother."

"No!" Kitazawa roared. "I am not done with him! He has to pay for his crime!"

"He will pay," Yoshiki said, stepping out of the shadows and brilliant beams of sunlight as the door closed behind her.

Yuki looked up at her with frightened and angry amber eyes.

"He's going to pay for my goddamn operation," she screamed, storming over to him. "Do you have any idea how expensive it is to buy a pussy in Japan?"

"Fuck your goddamn operation, you cracked out bitch!" Kitazawa screamed, trying to claw his younger brother's girly face off. "I want him dead!"

"Oh, dear," Yoshiki sighed, folding her arms, and rolling her eyes. "He's gone and passed out."

"Excellent!" Kitazawa cried, floating over his unconscious form. "I'm so going to make him scream and wet himself."

"Can you at least wait until I get him back upstairs?" She asked, walking over to pick him up. "I don't want piss on my new skirt."

"Fine," he said, standing on his feet, looking at the blonde with hungry eyes. "I'm going to make you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"Yes, yes," Yoshiki said, throwing the large man across her shoulder. "You can have all the fun you want with him after I cash the check."

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry it has been so long. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

MAKI MURAKAMI FOR GODDESS!

Flora.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Let it Will Be

Let it Will Be

Flora Winters

I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. MM, Language.

**Warning: There will be more blasphemy and horror on the way.**

Chapter Twenty Two

Shuichi spun around in Ryuichi's arms as the lights shimmered and flashed over both their heads like lightening in a stormy sky. The music was so loud and there were throngs of people dancing all over the hip establishment.

_If love were liquid it would drown me_

_In a placeless place would find me_

_In a heart shape come around me and then_

_Melt me slowly down_

_If love were human it would know me_

_In a lost space come and show me_

_Hold me and control me and then_

_Melt me slowly down_

Tatsuha was standing in one corner with a gun aimed at the pink haired princess and Touma was positioned on the ceiling unbeknown to all three, aiming an arrow on a crossbow at the pink haired man-eater.

Ryuichi dipped Shuichi just as both fired their weapons. The bullet went whizzing by, shattering a pitcher of vodka on the bar, and Touma's crossbow went flying into some random whores face, knocking the bitch flat on his back with a thud. He was left looking at the arrow in wonder, blinking his eyes.

"Goddamn it!" Touma snarled, bending the arrow, breaking it. He had even read the fucking directions, too.

Tatsuha's nostrils flared and he quickly took aim again. "Hold still, you little bunny thieving slut!"

Touma pushed the release button on his harness and gracefully fell into the pulsing throng. He was carried by hundreds of hands towards the exit. He quickly ran out the doors, changed into a new killer outfit, burned the one he had just had on in the back alley, and took off running in six inch designer heels, vowing he'd be back some day.

Tatsuha was about to pull the trigger again, only to suddenly scream like a five year old girl when a long ass sword came from out of nowhere, knocking the bang-boom from his hands. He stumbled backwards in shock when a wicked looking lady all dressed in black held the evil looking sword to his throat.

"Who the hell are you?" He roared, gulping when the sword bit down a little. "Are you some Sephiroth wannabe?"

The Goddess of RAGE threw her head back, cackling with wicked glee. "Oh, no, he's my Boo."

"Bitch!" Tatsuha growled when he saw that Shuichi was kissing Ryuichi again. "I'm about to pop off!"

"You're going to be a good little Yuki clone and go on home now, ya hear?" Reiji said, stepping closer to him in a deadly snap of black leather. "But, I really must say, you're eyes are a lot kinder than your wicked brothers."

Tatsuha glared at her, putting all the evil and hatred he could create into his dark eyes. By the time he was done, they were spitting and hissing with acidic venom.

Reiji sighed, removing her sword. "You teenagers are the worse, you know that?"

"Shut up!" Tatsuha yelled, pointing at the pink haired bitch. "He stole my bunny! He has to pay!"

Reiji cocked her head to the side. "How about free tickets to their concert?"

"What do you take me for?" Tatsuha screamed, getting right in her face. "Do you take me for some cheap ass whore who can be easily bought over with gifts?"

She cocked a wicked brow.

"Make it free tickets to every show," he said, grinning like a love sick moron. "And I promise not to kill Shuichi…I'll just maim him a little."

She pursed her lips.

"Fine!" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, rolling his eyes. "I'll just pull his hair and kick him in the balls!"

She nodded, and let him shake her sword. The deal was sealed in blood…well, his blood.

Screams suddenly broke out when an explosion rocked the joint. Glass shattered and worse of all, the music skipped. That sent some people into a flesh ripping frenzy. They had paid big bucks to come here and sweat in sexy fever.

"TATSUHA!" A loud voice shouted out. "I ORDER YOU TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Hey!" Ryuichi called out, pulling Shuichi over to where the two of them were standing. "Did you and Mr. Yuki come to dance, too?"

Tatsuha had tears in his eyes. "Oh, RYUICHI! Don't you even remember me? I'm your TATTY!"

Ryuichi scratched his head and suddenly grinned. "Oh, yeah…you're the one who threatened to kill my Shuichi."

Reiji took a step back. "Oh, shit. Why is he smiling like that?"

Shuichi bit his bottom lip. "Now, now, let's not fight."

"I SAID COME OUT!" The voice of K boomed, and another explosion shook the place. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Calm down, K," another voice said. It was Hiro. "You do realize that stress affects your sexual performance and worse of all, it makes your hair fall out."

"Get down on your knees," Ryuichi commanded, glaring at Tatsuha with angry blue stars. "And beg my Pretty Shiny for forgiveness."

Tatsuha did just that, even though he was going to throw up. He was so close to Ryuichi. He could simply reach right out and touch him.

"Don't you touch my Ryuichi!" Shuichi screamed, punching Tatsuha right in the face. "He's mine!"

Reiji gawked when the pink haired princess and the hormonal driven sixteen year old priest nuked it out right here. The two of them were screaming, snarling, hissing, spitting, punching, clawing, shrieking, and tearing at each other's clothes.

Ryuichi was beating Tatsuha on the head with Kumagoro, demanding him to stop.

Reiji was noticing that people were gathering around, watching with wide eyes. They all suddenly realize who they were and what was going on. So, there was only one thing she could do. She rolled up her wicked leather sleeves, put her sword into position, cutting the rope which caused a bucket of chocolate pudding to come splashing down on the three sexy kittens, and began selling tickets.

"Yeah, that's right!" She shouted, taking money like there was no tomorrow. "Come see the Pop Queen of Japan kick Eiri Yuki's little brother's ass!"

People screamed and dove at her. Her cackle made Satan dive under a spray of lava it was so scary.

"I AM MADE OF AWESOME!" Ryuichi screamed, throwing himself into the fight as well. "GET OFF MY SHU!"

People were passing out when Tatsuha ripped the legend singer's shirt off, and sniffed it while Shuichi was beating him in the head with his fists. Girls and boys were passing out from random nosebleeds at all the chocolate hotness.

"THAT DOES IT!" K shouted. "I'M PULLING A BUSH!"

"WHAT?" Hiro shrieked. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO STYLE IT LIKE THIS?"

"Take that!" Shuichi yelled, ripping Tatsuha's pants to shreds, head butting him in the balls.

Tatsuha grabbed him around the neck and bit down on his ear, making him scream.

"STOP IT!" Ryuichi shouted, pouncing on Tatsuha's back. "KUMAGORO TITTY TWISTER!"

Tatsuha screamed in agony and nearly creamed himself. Oh, he so got off on violence, especially when it was Ryuichi hurting him.

"TWIST ME HARDER!" He shouted, arching his neck. "OH MY GOD! DAMN ME! DAMN ME, RYUICHI!"

Reiji was swimming in money, laughing her head off. That was when a bright light filled the place.

"YEAH!" Hiro shouted, over the loud explosion that blew the place to hell. "Stroke my cock, bitch!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Reiji was sitting at her desk, counting all the money she had made. Some of it was scorched and torn, but hey, it was still MONEY! She sniffed its powerful goodness, loving the sound it made. The sound of money was like the worlds most pleasurable dildo to her.

"You sold tickets?" Touma asked, standing up from behind his desk.

She nodded her head. "It was the only thing I could do."

He massaged his temples. "You and K are destroying my kingdom."

"Oh, please," she said, waving it away with her money. "It was just some silly gay bar. Those queers jump back up faster than that one cereal can snap, crackle, pop. They're like cockroaches and Cher. As long as Jehova, Allah, and Yahoo exist, queers will be around to taunt him and his alter egos. They are eternal."

"You two have destroyed…many of my establishments, given me more headaches than I can count," he said, listing each occurrence off on his fingers. "And have caused my eyes to twitch terribly."

"Look, Stem Cell Queen," she said, getting to her feet, too. "I've made crocks shits of cash by blowing up crap all my life. So, I'm not about to quit a good thing."

"How much money would we make on this new record should Shuichi meet an untimely demise?" He asked.

Reiji pulled out her calculator she kept in her panties at all times and began working out the calculations. She added a three here, subtracted fourteen there, tripled the percentage by tears wept, and had her answer.

"We would make enough money to rival the cost of my countries war on terrorism."

Touma grinned. "Is he worth more alive or dead?"

"Hmm," she said, scratching her chin. "At the moment…deceased."

"Oh, the horrible dilemma we find ourselves in on this day," he squealed, caressing himself ever so amazingly.

"Are you saying we should kill him?" She asked.

"I'm not saying anything?" He told her. His eyes were sparkling like emerald diamonds. "But, what do you think?"

"I think you're a despicable person," she snapped, putting her money down, glaring at him. "I can't wait! I have this new poison ring I want to try out. I've always wanted to play Snow White's mother."

"Too late," Touma grinned with razor sharp teeth. "I cut that snowy bitch's heart out myself…and I put soy sauce on it before I ate it, too."

Reiji nodded. "I'm impressed, Sir."

"As you should be," he told her, turning his back to her, throwing up his hands to the wide blue sky, "Because I am made of awesome!"

"I have a question," she said, walking around to stand next to him. "Who designed your heels?"

"Oh," he said, showing them off. "Do you like?"

She nodded.

"Maki Murakami, of course," he snickered with delight. "She's a fucking genius."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yuki was trapped. He was tied to a bed. It was so warm and it was slimy. He looked to see that the mattress was made of human tissue with thousands of blinking eyes. They were all different colors and looking at him with malevolent lust. He was completely naked and thrashing around, trying to get loose.

"Oh, do calm down, Eiri," Kitazawa grinned with needle sharp fangs, crawling like a serpent up the length of his body. "You're only exciting me more."

Yuki's breath caught in his throat and he gasped for breath. He couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong, Eiri?" Kitazawa asked through decaying lips that were peeling away from his sharp teeth like a rotting apple. "Don't you want me to fuck you anymore?"

Yuki gagged at the stench of decay and screamed when the flesh began to drip off, revealing white bones underneath.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" He screamed, bucking his hips violently, trying to throw the creature off. "GET THE FUCK OFF NOW!"

Long white talons gripped him by the chin and eyes running with slimy puss burned into him as maggots dripped like snot from rotting nostrils onto his chest. "Look what you've made me, Eiri."

"STOP IT!" He screamed, trying to pull his face away. "YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF! I LOVED YOU!"

The demon howled with wicked laughter. "I guess that's true. They always say you hurt the ones you love. So, you must have really loved me because you blew my goddamn brains out, Eiri."

And they were dripping along with the squirming maggots onto his chest, making the blonde scream his head off even more.

"I'm going to rot all over you, Eiri," Kitazawa giggled, digging a sharp talon into his tummy, letting some maggots crawl within. "I'm going to drown you in me."

"FUCK YOU!" Yuki screamed, cringing in agony as that talon dug around inside him like a hook. He could feel the bugs crawling around under his skin.

"Oh, I intend to do just that," he cackled insanely. "I'm gonna…"

Yuki opened his eyes, seeing that the demon had been struck across the side of the face with a very large sledgehammer. He fell over off of him with a sickening splat.

"Are you quite done yet?" Yoshiki asked, throwing the hammer over her head, sending it spinning into the recesses of Yuki's very disturbed mind. "I want him sane enough so he can write the check for my pussy."

"What is this?" Yuki spat. He was suddenly wide awake, and sat up on his sofa.

"Christ hanging on the goddamn cross!" Yoshiki snarled, jumping back. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I swear you fucking blondes are all stupid as fuck."

"You're a blonde, too!" Kitazawa hissed, floating up in all his blonde prettiness.

Yuki cocked his head to the side, checking his body out. "Am I awake?"

"Am I dead?" Kitazawa asked with a humorless snort, rolling his eyes.

"Am I pussyless?" Yoshiki asked, lifting her dress, removing the tape. "Why yes, yes I am."

"You really are one cracked out bitch," Kitazawa said, looking at the ding-a-ling.

Yuki looked away. "Why the fuck are you doing this to me?"

"I want you dead!" Kitazawa screamed. "I've told you this for the tenth time, goddamn it!"

"And I want a pussy," Yoshiki stated. "And you're going to buy it for me."

"I am?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, you are," Yoshiki grinned.

"And why would I do that?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, let me count the ways," she sang, doing the helicopter dance for him. "You will either rid me of this male curse or I will allow my brother to haunt you for the rest of your natural life."

Yuki was on his feet. "How much does a pussy cost and what all do I have to sign?"

Kitazawa screamed.

TBC…

Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.

Flora.

Note: Song lyrics belong to Kylie Minogue.

**MAKI MURAKAMI FOR GODDESS!**


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Let it Will Be

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. This is one hell of a crazy ass story and that's for damn sure. Language, MM, Violence

Chapter Twenty-Three

Shuichi blew a loose lock out of his violet eyes and just stared at the poster on the white wall before him. It was a giant picture of himself all dressed up to be raped in the back corner of a darkened alley. Well, perhaps _rape _is too strong a word for it. Let's all try gang-banged. That goddamned American, daughter of a crazed whore had even penciled it in on the schedule book on Touma's desk. That psychotic bitch even had lots of men in feathered masks surrounding him, with their large hands out, looking as if they were about to jump him and rip all that black leather off his creamy flesh and have their wicked ways with him.

"Where's my whip at?" He asked. "If I'm going to look like Catwoman, I need a whip."

The crazy American was standing right behind him. She was playing with a cute little hot pink grenade. It looked just like an Easter egg. Jesus wouldn't want to find that in his wicker basket at all. It would blow his ass right back into that tomb he just stumbled out of, moaning about brains. (Plus he traveled around with twelve guys and a fag-hag. The queen was all about people snacking on his flesh, drinking his blood, and beating him with whips. Talk about some serious addiction to vampire BDSM.)

"I'll see what I can do," Reiji told him, putting her little pink friend away for later thrills and church giggles. "It really is one of your best."

Shuichi beamed. "Do you think so?"

She nodded her head. "I even sent one to that blond bimbo that you dumped and flushed without spraying."

Shuichi trembled for just a second, feeling a cold bead of sweat run down his back. "You did what?" He shook.

"It is lots of fun dressing you up," she told him with a big happy face. Her large glasses gleamed in the light that was streaming through the large window. "I thought it would simply be hilarious to send him a signed photo of you dressed to be banged on the street."

His knees trembled. "You didn't…"

She nodded her head. "I did. I sent it Panda Express."

He looked out the window. For some odd reason, he was getting a really bad feeling. Something was wrong. Something was terrible wrong with Yuki.

But, why did he give a fuck? That jerk had cheated on him. That asshole had cheated on him and then tried to win him back with presents and pretty words that didn't mean a damn thing to nobody.

"I HATE HIM!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, spinning around. His pink hair shimmered in the bright light. "I HOPE HE CATCHES A DISEASE THAT MAKES HIS DONKEY DICK FALL OFF!"

Reiji snickered. "Donkey dick?"

He marched towards the open doorway. "Don't get me started," he snapped. "I was so fucking stupid to think that I was the only guy he had ever stuck it in. I thought I was something so fucking special. I hope it turns green, rots, and fucking falls off!"

He stormed from the room like a whirlwind of poisonous miasma. His mind was a maelstrom, hell bent on tearing some shit up. So, he ran to the bathroom and shredded every single roll of toilet paper into a mountain of perilous doom.

Even though he had Ryuichi now, he still felt pricked and it stung. It still hurt. He had loved him. He had truly loved him.

"I'll make him sorry," he hissed, hair slithering about his bone white face like pink serpents. "I'll aim my next single at cheaters everywhere. I'll make them all sorry for ever breaking the hearts of innocent virgins."

Oh, he could see it in his mind. He wanted there to be lots of blood and vengeance. It would be a very serious song with happy, bouncy music. It would be an in your face, fuck you and die kind of song, but very polite.

He laughed, flushing the toilet over and over again.

~*~

Touma looked across his desk at Yuki's little brother. The dark headed teen was in a leg cast and a neck brace. The explosion at the gay club had sent him flying through a brick wall.

"Are you in?" The green eyed blond asked, batting his pale eyelashes like the pretty little princess that he was.

Tatsuha couldn't nod. He simply said _yes_.

"Excellent," Touma grinned from horn to horn. "Ah, I can see it in the magazines now."

And he really, really could see it. It would be a twelve page spread on the tragic death of _Bad Lucks_ lead singer and any other member who dared get in the way of his well thought out demise. He would make it look as thought it were accidentally on purpose and then blame it all on K. His crazy violence really would serve a purpose.

He tossed his head back, threw up his silk laced arms, and howled with demonic laughter.

"With the power of Kami and Voodoo," he cried. Dark storm clouds appeared over the N-G tower. Lightning struck the top of the building and thunder rattled the walls. "That pink headed slut will be smote!"

Tatsuha waved a little rainbow flag. "I'll get my dolls ready."

"Reiji has it all set up for tomorrow," Touma cackled. "Just have him follow the trail of ponies and when he reaches to pick up **DEATH PONY** that is when I will cut the rope. His ass will be crushed and I'll simply drop K's id at the scene."

_Yuki will be mine. He will be mine! Oh, he will be mine! I will get him down and make him all mine, mine, mine. I will make him squirm and moan with such want, he won't ever be able to look at another ho again. And when he's just about to blow cream all in my lava hot mouth, I'll teach him to date pink haired queers who forget to dye their pubes the same goddamn color! Oh, yes I will! I'll make him wish he never went walking in that godforsaken park._

"Touma?" Tatsuha asked, leaning forward in his chair. "I think the stapler is dead now."

The blond blinked and looked at the bane of loose paper in his clenched talons. His fingers left flawless indentions in the cold metal. It had been completely crushed in his hand.

He threw it at the window, shattering glass. "THAT IS THE LAST TIME I BUY CHEAP PIECES OF SHIT FROM OFFICE DEPOT! I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THAT GODDAMN TWO YEAR PROTECTION PLAN FOR 5.99!"

The news would soon be bitching about a terrible automobile pileup on every station in the next hour on every channel. (Let's just say that the owner of the vehicle to whom the stapler crashed through the glass windshield is no longer a Muslim as of this day.)

~*~

Yuki ever so carefully followed the crazy witch with the dick into his own kitchen. He had his leather bound checkbook in hand and he took a seat at the wooden table. His checks had two kittens playing with a ball of yarn on them. One kitten was pink and the other was yellow. It caused his heart to fill a little pang. That idiot had been the one to pick them out.

"Just sign it," Yoshiki said, standing on the other side of the table before him. Kitazawa was looming over her shoulder, glaring with blazing red eyes.

"If I do this," Yuki said, glaring right back at the fool ghost. "You will make him gone?"

The long haired blond nodded her pretty little head.

"You're lying," Yuki hissed.

Kitazawa snickered. "I'm gonna get you and I'm gonna get you good."

"Just sign the check, Eiri," Yoshiki said. "And I'll give you the word in which to control him."

The ghost froze in the air, looking at his brother-sister as if the bitch had lost her goddamn mind.

"What the bloody hell have those hormones done to you?" Kitazawa snarled, fingers transforming into razor sharp knives. "Like your semen, have those shots also dried up your brain?"

Yuki tapped his index finger against the table, folding his large feet under his chair. His amber eyes sparkled. "What word?"

"You fucked up, brother," Yoshiki told the ghost. "And being shot in the face doesn't even half pay for what horror you put poor Eiri here through. You broke his heart and seriously fucked up his childhood. I don't think there is a hell cruel enough to make you pay for what you did."

Both blondes just stared at her.

"All I want is my pussy," she said. "That's all I really care about. I want this goddamn noodle dangling between my legs gone. The lord fucked up my sex just like he fucked up your soul, brother."

"I'll kill you!" Kitazawa raged.

"Oh, do shut up with your vengeance and shit already!" Yoshiki snapped. "You don't scare me! Even though you were older than me, you still pissed the bed, bitch."

Yuki snorted. "He did what?"

"Oh, yeah," Yoshiki said, walking through the glowing apparition as if he were not there. "He had such a weak bladder."

"Shut the fuck up!" Kitazawa shouted. "I'm warning you!"

"Sign the check, Eiri," she told him. "And I'll give you the means to make him do whatever you want him to."

"I'm not going to give you a blank check," Yuki told her. "I'm not that stupid."

The blond narrowed her sharp eyes.

"But, I will give you fifty thousand U.S. dollars for the power to make this jackass suffer as I've suffered for years," he giggled almost childishly.

"Goodbye, Penis!" Yoshiki cried. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "You're like so out of here!"

"Come here!" Kitazawa screamed, lunging at her. "I'm going to jerk out every one of your nose hairs one at a time!"

He fell through her and through the floor with a plop.

Yuki filled out the check and signed his name, making it look ever so pretty. He held the check out for her to take. "What's the word?"

Yoshiki snatched the check from his large hand and looked it over with twinkling eyes. She held the check to her bosom and giggled like a happy little schoolgirl, twirling around in four inch heels, making her skirt flow and dance about her lithe frame as she did so.

"Well?" Yuki asked her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Her blond hair fell across her lovely face. She smiled at him with such white teeth.

"What is the word?" He asked again, rising to his feet.

"The word," she whispered. "It's not really a word at all."

"Well," he said. "What the hell is it then?"

"Can you sing, Eiri?" She asked.

He blinked. "Huh?"

"Can you sing?"

His right eye twitched. "You didn't say anything about having to sing."

She shook her head and opened her mouth. Her voice was light and airy. It was softer than a feather tickling across sensitive flesh.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you…loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

"I command you, brother," Yoshiki said, giving her finger a paper cut with Yuki's large check. A crimson bead welled to the surface and she drew a straight red line down the tall blonde's smooth forehead. "I command you to forever do as this man commands you as if he were I who raised you from your cheap ass casket."

Kitazawa shrieked like a banshee. "I'll haunt your dreams!"

"You wouldn't like it in my head," she told him matter of fact. "My guardians are seven foot walking dildos hell bent on banging anything that gets within a hundred miles of me. They have spikes, too."

Yuki grinned with really sharp canines. "What am I going to make you do first?"

"How dare you do this shit to your own flesh and blood?" He screamed. "You promised me vengeance! He murdered me! He took away my life!"

Yoshiki shrugged her slender shoulders, picking up her purse off the floor. "You were a dickhead when you were alive. You're a total tool now that you're dead."

Yuki nodded.

"Have fun with him, Eiri," she told him, walking out the door.

Yuki never took his amber eyes off the seething spirit. "I want you to dust all the furniture without breaking anything, sweep the floors, mop them when you're done with that, find all my loose change and put it in the jar on the kitchen counter, clean the toilet, remove my pubes from the shower drain, count them, and then get me a cold beer from the fridge without doing anything gross or deadly to it in the process of bringing it to me."

Kitazawa glowed like a red hot star. His rage was like a furnace.

"Oh, and never open your mouth unless I specifically command you to voice an opinion, not that I'll ask for it ever. Silence is golden up in this whore."

He turned his back on the irate ghost and proceeded to his study. He grinned even after he casually shut the door.

Cinderella's wicked stepmother didn't have shit on him. He was going to work this fucking blond for the rest of his afterlife.

~*~

"I'm gonna get me a pussy," Yoshiki told the little boy (on his way home from school) on the commuter bus. "And do you know what I'm gonna name her?"

The little boy cocked his head to the side.

"I'm gonna name her Petals," she giggled, hugging her purse. "Oh, I can't wait to buy me some pads and have my first bleeding."

"I have a pet cat at home," the little boy grinned. "His name is Tiger."

"Oh, honey," Yoshiki said. "My pussy is gonna be a tigress stalking through the jungles."

**To Be Continued…**

**Note**: I know, I know, it has been forever. But, here I am, adding even more craziness to this messed up tale of madness. Let me know what y'all think. The song lyrics above belong to _Evanescence_.

Flora.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

Let it Will Be

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. This is one hell of a crazy ass story and that's for damn sure. Language, MM, Violence

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kitazawa cursed every camel with lame feet in Desert Land as he very calmly used a pair of tweezers to collect each blond pubic hair in order to count, just like he had been ordered to do so. Cleaning the windows with the soul juice of dead babies hadn't been so bad, but this shit was the icy pits of Satan's ass crack. He was going to find some way to seriously maim that pussy wanton harlot for betraying him. Oh, he was going to get h/er and he was going to get h/er good.

"Goddamn it!" He cursed under his breath (which he no longer had), struggling to get at the hairs in the shower drain. "I'm going to give that bitch's new clit such a paper cut!"

He floated back, taking a seat on the toilet, running so many death scenes through his maddened and disturbed mind. Morbid flowed through his dead veins like cold blood coursed through a venomous viper. He was gonna get that ho and he was gonna get that ho good. Oh, yes he was. He was gonna make h/er rue the day s/he ever rattled his bones.

His topaz blue eyes narrowed into poisonous slits. He was now a slave to the little bastard that had murdered him. He was collecting and counting everyone of the mouth watering shits mother fucking pubic hairs for Christ's sake. His anger was boiling, but he was forced to keep what spooky powers he did possess under lock and key. Silence was golden up in this bitch and any kind of noise on his part would get him punished with some other hellish labor.

He rocked back and forth in the air like a desperate leaf, clinging to its spot on a tall tree. He wanted to scream, rant, and rave, while breaking things just for the hell of it. He was now a poltergeist and he had lots of unfinished shit to dish out like some poor bastard's backed up toilet.

_I was never going to rape him_, he went on and on in his vast mind, _I was merely doing what I had to do in order to get us both out of that really bad situation. I would never have let those guys go that far. All I needed was more time. That's all I really needed. I could have gotten that gun away from them if they had only been distracted for a few moments longer._

Ghostly tears streamed like acidic moonlight from his haunting eyes. His pale cheeks burned a pearly pink from mounting supernatural rage.

_They forced the money into my hands_, he ranted on and on. _They were trying to make me look just as guilty as they were. I would never have taken it, if they hadn't had that gun. I had to make myself look like them, act like them. It was the only way to get out of it._

He grabbed his hair and pulled.

"_If you don't bring us that little blond beauty that's been clinging to you all these months,"_ the bullish brute snorted. _"We're going to spill your secret all over town. We'll tell them all just how disgusting you really are."_

It had all been such a terrible mistake. He should never have gotten Eiri involved in such a terrible thing.

He had loved him. He had loved him so very much.

It had all gotten so out of hand. Everything had happened so fast. All he remembered was yelling for Eiri, hitting the ground hard after being hit by the bull, and then having his brains blown out the back of his skull.

It hadn't been an instant death either. He still had thought functions. It was mostly shock. He had been shocked that Eiri had shot him and the fact that his piss was so very warm as he laid in it.

"How fucking embarrassing!" He hissed like fissures breaking open in the blackest depths of hell. "That little shit saw me die in my own piss!"

His large hands had transformed into even larger talons. They were the color of rotting bones, slick with dark blood and they were balled into bleeding fists. The crimson gel dripped to the floor, sizzled for a few seconds, and then vanished without leaving any trace that it had ever been dripped there.

It took him several long moments in order to get himself back under control.

He stopped, looking into the mirror before him. There was nothing in it. Nothing was looking back at him. It was just empty air, void of everything but that which was purely physical.

His terrifying talons suddenly melted back into normal looking hands and he began touching the face he couldn't see. He knew that he was still young and just as handsome as he had been the day he was murdered. He just couldn't see himself.

He wanted to break the mirror. He wanted to see the glass shatter into so many pieces. It would be so easy for him to do it, but it would only piss Eiri off.

He didn't want to piss him off. It would only make the wicked blond find more meaningless labor to bestow upon him. He was forced to do whatever the blond bid him to do without argument, even though he did argue until the blond promptly told him to shut the fuck up, which he immediately had to obey like a trained puppy.

The door suddenly opened and he looked to see that it was the bane of his afterlife.

"Get out," Yuki ordered. "And don't come back in until I tell you to."

Now, in Kitazawa's disturbed mind, that order could have meant so many things. He knew that Eiri only wanted for him to leave the bathroom and not to come back in until he was done doing whatever it was he was going to be doing. But, he chose to take it as for him to leave the apartment and not come back until he was called. So, he took it and practically fled through the blond like a hologram.

He heard the door slam with a violent curse, which made him snicker something terrible. He knew he was going to be made to pay for that later, but he didn't give a hoot at the moment. He was free from meaningless labor until the blond shouted for him to come back.

Hmm, would Eiri shout for him to come back? It made him wonder.

He felt like a genie without a bottle and he knew Eiri would never rub him the right way. That was for goddamn sure.

He actually began to feel as if he gave a damn. Well, he quickly stole a lollypop from a passing girl and listened to her cry until that terrible feeling flew the fuck away. He was no longer down with caring or feeling weak shit like that. The bastard had murdered him and he was going to find some way to make him pay.

And that was when he saw it. It was right in front of his devilishly handsome face.

The pink headed Queen of Japan.

"Eiri loves you," he began to giggle, breaking the lollypop over the little girl's head, just so he could enjoy listening to her cry some more. He watched her run screaming away about ghosts and demons. It was so cute. "Would killing you make him cry, Shuichi?"

He began to feel really pissed all of a sudden. Eiri loved the little boy? How could he love the little boy?

"NO!"

His blue eyes widened.

Eiri was behaving just like him. He was going after the younger guy, too.

The talons were back and the fangs were growing. He glared up at the photo of Shuichi singing his heart out and his eyes blazed with burning hellfire of hottest azure.

"Eiri belongs to me," he growled like a pissed off panther, pointing a bleeding blade at the flashing picture. "His body, his heart, his soul is all mine, little boy. You'll never possess him, because he's possessed by me."

He quickly decided to just check in on the little fool. He had to make sure that Shuichi was completely over Eiri. In fact, he was going to make sure he hated Eiri.

"I'll enter your dreams, little siren," he giggled. His morbid mind danced with terrifying shadows carved from horrible nightmares. "And make you wish you never allowed that dick to prick you. I'll make you hate him so much. I'll show you just how monstrous he is."

His eyes gleamed with evil.

"I'll make you so scared of him you'll kill him with your own hands."

He threw his head back and howled with laughter.

"And then you'll be all mine, Eiri. Just like you were always supposed to be. You'll flee from me, of course. But, no white light or hellish fire will be waiting for you. It'll be just me in the end. You'll be so alone and scared, you'll have to come into my arms. And if you don't, I'll make you."

He did a little crazy jig that nobody could see.

"And if there is a Hell, well, we'll just dance through it together upon the bones of the retarded damned and we'll fuck upon the lake of molten sin just to piss Yahoo off."

He flipped off a Buddhist monk as he rushed by like a whirlwind of doom.

The poor man with his little wooden bowl looked in the direction the ill omen had zoom-zoomed. He rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head with a long nail.

"Oh, Buddha," he prayed, forming sacred symbols with his graceful fingers. "Please shower your mercy and compassion upon that foolish homo. Don't let him turn out to be like that crazy monkey who stuck his magic staff in the wrong hole."

~*~

Yuki stood in the shower, looking down at his large feet. They were pink, just like the rest of him because the water was boiling lobster. He kept counting his toes, making sure he still had five on each foot.

He had dreamt that he had lost one in a terrible shoe accident.

Why in the world had he been wearing white sneakers anyway? He never wore sneakers and now he was never going to.

They were monsters who liked to eat toes. White is jealous of red. Blood makes good paint, obviously.

He shivered. He had fought and struggled to get the right shoe off in his dream. And when he had finally pulled it off, his big toe was gone. It had been a bleeding mess.

Walking in and seeing that demon bastard standing before the mirror had really ruined his morning. He had to find some way to get him gone for good, but right now, he was really enjoying making his afterlife as miserable as he possibly could. It was fun. In fact, it was the most fun he had had in a really long time.

He bit his bottom lip in order to keep from laughing. He was afraid that if he started he wouldn't be able to stop until he started crying again.

It was hard looking into the face of the first person he had ever loved, only to taste the hot ashes of betrayal upon his tongue once more. Just seeing him haunting the apartment was like knives cutting into his heart all over again. He had loved him and that bastard had betrayed his innocence, his trust.

He had blown his brains out and watched him die in his own filth like the animal that he was. Back in that time, it had warped him. Watching the secret love of his life dying in that way had warped him beyond repair and he knew it. There was no fixing him. Some people just can't be fixed.

Life fucked him over and moved on without a goddamn. He had cried tears of blood.

Yuki Kitazawa had been so sweet, so warm, so kind, so comforting, and so very smart. His handsome face had blinded him to the vile serpent that crawled just below his perfect skin.

"I hate him," he sneered, licking water from his trembling bottom lip. "I fucking hate him."

He could still remember that terrible smile and it tore him apart. He would never be able to forget it.

No amount of pills or therapy sessions would ever be able to make him.

"He betrayed me…for a few lousy bucks."

He slowly fell to his knees, curling up onto his side in a tight ball as the hot water fell like rain upon him.

"Yuki…"

~*~

Eiri's whisper was as loud as thunder to the ghost that looked up and grinned. The poltergeist was watching the pink haired princess getting fucked by the dark headed prince. The two of them were going at it like fuzzy bunnies on cocaine.

He could almost taste the sex upon his tongue. Oh, how he missed feeling that wonderful tightening before the explosive release of momentary bliss.

Eiri's call wasn't really a summoning, so he didn't have to run to answer it. But, if he called him again, he was going to have to leave this scene of debauchery. Oh, how he wished he could simply join in and get his blue rocks off.

An evil plan had already struck his evil brain earlier in an evil moment of evil intent.

Shuichi was already a little psychotic, and by _little_, he meant a whole damn lot. It wouldn't take much to convince him to try and kill Eiri. He was angry and upset enough to do it.

The boy was harboring such terrible hatred and he was going to water that seed with malice and paranoia. He knew betrayal and this boy bathed in it.

He laughed and the two monkeys paid him no mind. He was just a shadow dancing in the early morning light.

To Be Continued…

Please review and tell me what you think.

-Flora


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Let it Will Be

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. This is one hell of a crazy ass story and that's for damn sure. Language, MM, Violence

Chapter Twenty-Five

The skeletal tower stood in the distance. Tall and twisted, it rose up into the smoky air like a screaming corpse. Crimson light from the red moon caused the bone white monolith to look as if it were scorched with an array of fresh blood. Strange growls and shrill howling cut across the molten desert sand, causing the thin air to fill with ice crystals.

But, the silent angel felt none of it. His untainted feet never before touching earth and his glowing celestial flesh knew not pain or any form of discomfort.

Demons darted and flew from his steady, straight course. Blinding and terrifying, his beauty caused their swollen eyes to bubble within their sunken sockets. Many dug themselves into the burning sands in order to hide from such splendid, ethereal radiance as it passed amongst them.

"Raziel," a voice spoke from the gatherings of infinite darkness, deep and distorted. "What brings you so far down below your shimmering Sphere?"

Eyes sharper than a blade forged from enchanted silver pierced through the seas of woe, spreading their titanic waves in nine different directions. His voice was but a whisper. Colder than a world never visited by warmth. Colder than the spaces between Heaven and Earth.

"I miss you, Lucifer."

Lightning blacker than a maddened mother drowning her own child, struck the boiling hot sand beneath those hovering feet. Those eyes, daggers of destructive ice, never even blinked as the sand beneath his feet turned to onyx. That perfect face registered no emotion at all.

"Miss me?" The Angel of Darkness asked, still not revealing himself. "You risk everything you are because of that?"

The Angel of Mysteries smiled and his beauty lit all of Hell. Slowly and gracefully, he descended, standing upon the face of Hell.

A great silence was cast across the roaring inferno. A hush. A sudden calm.

Lucifer stalked from the twisting shadows between the light, standing naked and proud. His dark beauty, frightening and monstrous. Golden horned and fanged. Smooth, flawless flesh a shade even redder than the blood on Cain's trembling hands.

Black eyes blazed, looking down at those beautiful white feet. Feet that had never touched ground before. Feet that never even touched grass in paradise.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" Lucifer asked, eyes closed. Grief spreading across his handsome features.

Raziel beamed, stepping up to the taller angel. "Making a choice."

Glowing hands touched the Devil's broad, muscular chest. The Angel of Mysteries kissed Satan on the mouth, tasting every blasphemy upon his tongue.

Raziel's silken garments smelled of Heaven and Lucifer tore them from him in a fit of bestial snarls and hissing between gleaming white fangs. Magic danced within those silver orbs.

"I know all there is to ever know of Heaven," Raziel spoke in faraway whispers.

Lucifer quickly put a talon to his cupid bow lips, seeking to silence him. Raziel licked that golden talon with a petal pink tongue.

"I am the Angel of Mysteries, Lucifer," he spoke yet again. "And yet…I know nothing of Hell."

Lucifer took a small step away. "Don't…"

"Show me?" Raziel asked, shocking Satan into silence. "Teach me."

Those silver eyes flashed with power. There was a reason why Raziel was the most feared of all angels, feared even over Azrael, Angel of Death himself. For Raziel knew secrets even God had chosen to forget.

Raziel firmly gripped the Devil, cocking his angelic head to the side. "Show me the beauty to be found within absolute horror. Let me walk with you through Hell, for awhile."

Lucifer wouldn't refuse him. There was no way he could. Raziel was the first and only angel to even touch him after his terrible Falling Out. There was such hunger within his forever damned eyes. A hunger for the touch of ethereal flesh once more. A dream. A haunting.

"You come willingly?" Lucifer asked.

Raziel gave him a steady stroke. "Let me lie with you upon your bed of bones."

The broad gates swung inward with a scream and Lucifer led the angel by the hand into the Heart of Darkness.

"CUT!" A loud voice screamed, causing both actors to spin around. "That's a rap for today."

Shuichi yawned, popping out his silver contacts, just as one of the Devil's horns fell off. The poor guy looked as if he were about to die from blue balls or something.

"See you later," he said.

Satan nodded. "You bet." He didn't leave without giving Shuichi his cell phone and hotel room numbers.

He watched the Prince of Hell stagger off, holding himself. It was amazing how the guy was able to get a stiff and stay conscious at the same time. He was almost as big as…

"The Devil lives in machines! Why are you destroying the youth of Japan? Oh, fuck me up the ass and cry Liberty! Liberty I say! This is a din of sin! A din of sin, I say! You are making a mockery of the Bible! Homosexuals and their perversions."

Shuichi turned, looking across the set. There was a man at the door, holding up a bible and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Shut the cunting fuck up already!" Another voice shouted. It was Rage. "Just who the hell do you think you are? This isn't America! This is Japan! Take your washed out deity and go fuck yourself with that stick he died on!"

"Yeah, bitch! We're here, we're queer, get used to it! Does that answer your goddamn question?"

"You're all going to burn in Hell for this!" The minister shouted.

Shuichi stalked up. "Shut your cunt features."

The minister looked as if he were about to explode, his face was so red. "What did you just say to me?"

"What?" Shuichi asked, folding his arms. "Are you deaf or is there too much cum in your ears? You're a big ol' cum bucket head ain't ya bitch?"

"I'll slap your nose off with my Bible!" The minister roared, trying to get past security.

"Oh," Shuichi taunted. "I'm real a'scared now."

"Don't fuck with the me!"

"Who would?" Shuichi asked.

"Jesus Christ!"

"You're a necrophiliac?" Shuichi asked in shock. "Eww, that's just gross."

"Shut up!"

"Come get'em while they're still warm!" Shuichi yelled through his folded hands. "Ain't nothing worse than cracking open a cold one!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Don't you dare call my mama a bitch! She got meds for that now."

"Fuck you!"

"But, I'm still breathing."

"I'll remedy that."

"You are a necrophiliac!"

"Goddamn it!"

"Oh, he does everyday. Just the other day, he damned these socks and whoever puts them on, their feet fall off. It makes them look like they got the sugars."

"Are you disrespecting the Bible?"

"I wipe my ass with the bible!"

"For shame. You make God cry."

"Let him cry."

Reiji stepped into the picture and promptly knocked the minister out with one punch. His nose shattered and the man fell flat on his back, not moving.

"Well, let me tell you something about sin," Touma spoke, descending from the ceiling, all did out in seraphim clothing. The paparazzi swarmed the place. Cameras were flashing and film was rolling. "I am simply appalled by the establishment known as Red Lobster. Me, my husband and his sixteen concubines (dressed in full on I Dream of Jeanie Regalia) went to Masala's. I was in the mood for a quiet family dinner of eighteen, when I just so happened to look out the window from our table. At first I thought I was merely seeing things, but upon removing my sunglasses (Stolen from a bloody Lady Gaga), I realized what I was seeing was real. It was so hard to believe. There was a din of sin right before my face. I immediately had my husband send his concubines back to the manor in order to make picket signs (they tried going to Jusco to buy some, but apparently you have to make the damn things). I was horrified. Not only at having to construct a picket sign but an actual place for people to actually go in and purchase shrimp to eat. Of course I was distraught as well as disgusted. People eating shrimp? It is unclean. The Bible says so. It is in the book of Leviticus. Have you never noticed that giant "S" in Lobster? That clearly stands for Satan it does. Satan I say! These people are going to Hell and they just don't know it. Just look at all those poor lost souls with their to-go boxes filled to the rim with filth, spitting in the face of our Jesus Christ. I even saw this man, this preacher from the local temple coming out with a bib still around his neck. It had a shrimp tail on it! A shrimp tail. That ain't kosher. Oh, Lord. The Devil is leading your flock away from you with the promise of low prices and delicious tasting sin. Jesus! You need to get down off that cross and come back already. There is only so much a queer for you can take before he loses it."

Shuichi was blinded by all the flashing lights. He had to get away or he was going to go blind. Why in the world was Touma suddenly defending him? Touma just kept going on and on about what a terrible place Red Lobster was and why it should be dismantled and burned as an offering to his greatness. Of course, nobody dared to argue with him. He'd have them killed. So, he snuck off without anyone really paying him much attention. Plus, he didn't look like himself anyway. He looked like an angel, what with his long white hair and wicked makeup.

"Tomorrow we add music to the scene where Raziel is dancing with Lucifer across the Grand Hall of Thorns," the director said as Shuichi passed him by. "And we really need to do something about Satan's stiff. Is this actor always horny or something?"

"Well, boss," the second in command said, scratching his cheek. "You did want someone virile and nobody comes as hard as Sho Fuwa."

There was a reason why Shuichi had wanted Sho Fuwa to play the part of Lucifer. The guy was blond, handsome, and really tall. It was too bad he hadn't been able to get Tatsuha to play the part. That would have been a real slap across Yuki's stupid face. But, Tatsuha couldn't come within fifty feet of him without suddenly going into a blind, murderous rage, screaming about how he had stolen Ryuichi from him. Plus, that last explosion had been a close one. He had almost lost a leg in that one.

He wanted to get to the dressing room, so he could see if Ryuichi had called him. The two of them were supposed to have dinner later and a show across town.

"Oh," he suddenly said, looking to see that a little black pony was standing to his left. "Who left you here, little guy."

He went to pick it up, but suddenly sneezed, knocking himself backwards. There was a loud crash and he looked. A piano was in five dozen pieces before him. That would have killed him, or worse.

He looked up, seeing a figure all dressed in black. "Hey!" He shouted.

Something fell from the skywalk. It landed at his feet, just as the figure vanished.

Shuichi picked it up and his weave slowly began to unravel, hissing like Medusa serpents. "K!"

It was the American's ID badge.

OOOOO

"Goddamn it!" Touma shrieked, scratching his nails down one of his bodyguard's muscular arms, causing the poor thing to silently whimper in pain. "That pink haired shit has the luck of the Devil."

"I did what you instructed me to do," Tatsuha said, sharpening his scythe. "I left **Death Pony** right where you told me to. I even followed your crude drawings."

"They are not crude!" Touma snarled, snatching them away from the teen. "They are a form of drunken genius."

"Well, now what do we do?" the dark headed teen asked. "Do you think we need some other form of bait?"

Touma looked up, teary green eyes sparkling with madness. "Do you know of a place where I can procure us some strawberry pocky?"

Tatsuha nodded his head warily. "Yes…"

"Perfect!" The blond said. "Let us be off."

OOOOO

"What do you mean my pussy is being put on hold?" Yoshiki asked, smacking hir hands down on the marble countertop. "Why do you people have to make it so hard for a girl to get a clit around here? You're going to make me late for my first bleeding ceremony."

"We do apologize," the receptionist at the counter said. "But the doctor was called away for a very important board meeting."

"Board meeting?" Yoshiki asked, left eye twitching. "A board meeting? You have put my pussy on hold for a fucking board meeting?"

The receptionist was all flabbergasted and other patients in the waiting room were beginning to get very nervous.

"Let me tell you something, Charlotte," Yoshiki said, snatching the bitch by her frilly collar, looming nose to nose. "I didn't fly a million miles to be told my pussy is gonna have to wait. You are going to call that doctor back and he is going to give me the pussy of a nine year old. You understand me, cunt? Because, if you're having trouble translating what I'm telling you, then you're going to have a serious problem on your hands."

"I totally understand," Charlotte the receptionist stuttered. "Like, for sure."

"Good," Yoshiki smiled, fangs drooling with venom. "Now, get the good doctor on the phone for me and I won't rip your spine out through your nose hole."

Charlotte the receptionist did just that.

TBC…


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Let it Will Be

Flora_Winters

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. It is so wonderful. I'm also not making any money here either.

Summary: Shuichi is kicked out of Yuki's apartment yet again and Ryuichi is there for him with Kumagoro in tow. This is one hell of a crazy ass story and that's for damn sure. Language, MM, Violence

Chapter Twenty-Six

_Light, beautiful and terrible as the dawn, came shooting through the writhing darkness, striking him in the face, a swift blow as if coming from the impact of a falling star. A piercing scream shattered the terrible blackness into shards, sending the shadows slithering toward unseen depths._

_"I will return!" The God of Darkness bellowed, clawing and hissing with powerful talons as merciless light stabbed his disintegrating flesh. "And I will be stronger than the foundations of the earth!"_

_Light swept him off his feet, tearing his once majestic wings apart, casting him about the air like a cloth doll. An even stronger wind blew him back, casting him down into the deepest darkness of the swirling abyss._

_His wild screaming soon transformed into that of mad laughter. He fell, and he fell, and he kept on falling forever. Chaos is deep, vast, and beyond terrifying. One cannot gaze into its heart and stay sane. Even for a deity such as him, it is impossible. The endless horrors of Chaos spawned all that existed, exists, and will exist._

_"Farewell, Deamon," a weary voice spoke. "Goodbye…my love…my only brother."_

_Light danced, shimmered, and flowed onwards like a mighty solar wave. And that was the moment when the sparkling sands of time began to trickle, spiraling ever downwards, between the skeletal fingers of grinning Death._

**_"Finally,"_**_ Death spoke, rolling his nonexistent eyes. A spider scuttled from one empty socket into the other one. His name is Bob. **"I can finally get on with it."**_

_And this is where the real story really begins. For real and for true. Fallen gods, banished gods, gods who tripped, and gods who just don't give a goddamn. In fact, a few of them are hardcore atheists. They don't even believe in themselves._

Eiri's editor looked up from the manuscript, giving him a cocked brow look. The two of them were sitting outside a little café.

"Well?" The blond writer asked her.

His editor removed her sunglasses and tried her best to smile (Botox is a hell of an addiction). "Have you been sleeping all right, Mr. Yuki?"

Eiri glared over his broad shoulder at the ghost, who looked as if he were trying to take a shit on a Shinto priest's bald head. He quickly looked back at his editor, nodded his head, and continued chewing on a cigarette as if it were candy.

"This is, uh, different to say the very least," she said to him rather nervously. "In fact, I don't quite know what to make of it. I think I'm in shock. I had no idea you could do comedy. Ever. Are you sure you wrote this?"

"Yes," he deadpanned. "I did write it. Well?"

The brunette ran her trembling fingers through her short hair. She even looked a little sweaty to him. Her drink was still untouched. The ice had already started to melt.

"It is very different," she finally answered him after a few moments of quiet contemplation. "Very, very different from the works your fans adore."

Eiri spat out his soggy cigarette and began chewing once more on a fresh one. This was exactly what he wanted, needed to hear.

Something new. Something exciting. Something to show the masses (Shuichi) that he could be completely retarded, too.

Fuck cold and untouchable up the ass with a dentist's un-sanitized tooth drill. He was being haunted by the guy (and rapist) he had loved. It was time for a new Eiri Yuki. An Eiri Yuki who could laugh and not care about who sees it or takes a stupid photo of him doing so. An Eiri Yuki who wasn't above pointing and laughing hysterically at a Shinto priest who'd just been shat on by a constipated ghoul.

"Goddamn birds!" The old priest cursed, swinging his bamboo wand thingy about. "Your mothers were a bunch of old harpies with dried out cunts! No matter if they roosted on fire hydrants (unplugged), there was no removing that dust! Even Mr. Clean gave the fuck up! Pine Sol's a weak ass bitch, baby!"

Eiri snorted and his editor gasped in shock. He gave her a broad smile.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head, downing her iced tea.

"About the cover art," he told her, leaning back in his chair, crossing his ankles. A cool breeze ruffled his golden hair. "Death needs to be holding up a sign that says **HAVE YOU SEEN MY DONKEY? **And I want Bob waving a little white flag from one of Death's eye sockets, too."

His editor nodded. "I'll see if I can inspire the correct person to make it so."

He gave her another white smile. The poor dear turned paler than the napkin in his lap.

They spoke a few moments more and then he waved her off. The new Eiri Yuki had scared the hell out of her.

Oh, well. He would just have to make sure she got used to the new him. Everybody else was going to have to as well.

"Come here," he spoke to no one normal, sane people could see.

Kitazawa had no choice but to obey him. The spirit grumbled, but obeyed.

"I command you to go spy on Shuichi and do nothing but watch him," Eiri ordered. "And to come back home the instant I call you this time."

The poltergeist narrowed his suddenly glowing crimson red eyes.

"Suck on my moldy corpse cock," Kitazawa snarled, vanishing with a pop, flying to do his bidding.

Eiri rolled his eyes. He got up and made his way to where he'd parked his car.

He was going shopping.

~OOOOO~

Yuki Kitazawa watched Eiri from above with rage and disdain painted all over his handsome face. He was so pissed, he could spit lightning and shit thunder.

"I'll spy on your little tart," he hissed, rattling as if he were a poisonous snake. "I'll spy all right. I'll spy your goddamn destruction."

But, he gave sudden pause.

Eiri had said HOME. Had told him to come HOME the instant he summoned.

He shook his blond head.

A mere slip of the tongue. That's all it had been. Nothing more.

"You murdered me in cold blood," he whispered the way frost made love to roses, softly killing them in the process. "I'll see you dead. I'll see you rot and I'll watch the bugs love you away to nothing but bones!"

Wrath rumbled deep within him and his pearly tears burned his ghostly flesh.

"…I was going to get us both out of there…I was going to grab the gun before they could…"

BOOM!

"I LOVED YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!"

Lightning came out of nowhere, striking a streetlamp dead on. Steel was instantly melted and warped.

"What the fuck?" A bulldyke in a bright orange prison uniform growled. "And here I just changed that goddamn light bulb for nothing!"

Yuki Kitazawa hugged himself and vanished.

Bulldykes are scary. They drive really big trucks and bring a U-Haul on the second date.

~OOOOO~

Touma Seguchi slammed the **NECRONOMICON **shut and promptly fed little plushy Cthulhu the strawberry pocky he'd promised the Old One. The little green critter from beyond the darkness between the stars just ate the yummy shit up.

"He's just so fucking adorable," Tatsuha gushed out, holding the Devourer of Souls tight in his arms. "And look, he sparkles in the sunlight."

Touma beamed. "Don't look directly in his eyes. It will rot your soul and drive you mad."

"My soul is already rotten," Tatsuha smiled. "And I'm pissed as fuck, too."

Touma bent down. "And you know what you must do, Cuthy?"

The Old One nodded. The alien god spoke in a voice that could scramble an egg.

**DEVOUR SHUICHI SHINDOU AND NOT TAKE A SHIT UNTIL I GET BACK HOME.**

Touma grinned from ear to ear. "And what will happen should you fail me?"

Cthulhu clicked with his tentacles.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Touma apologized for real-real. "Was that five clicks or eight?"

Cthulhu repeated.

"You got it," Touma told the deity. "So, you'd better not fail me."

His eyes glowed greener than the Old One's mind rattling venom.

Cthulhu hopped from Tatsuha's lap and waddled from the room.

The dark headed teen looked over at the much older blond. "What will you do?"

Green eyes flashed with their own inner heat lightning. "I just told him that if he fails me, I'm going to send some Shoggoths after him and they know how to kill with just eyeliner alone."

"Where did you find the real thing?" Tatsuha asked, pointing at the unholy text.

"Ebay," Touma answered. "Poor Alhazred was desperate."

Tatsuha laughed. "How's he doing?"

"He found a most excellent facial surgeon and looks almost as gorgeous as he used to," Touma replied, lifting up the heavy book from its skeletal stand. "The two of us are going out later to get fucked up and to discuss the ways of fixing the stars right."

"That's super," Tatsuha told him, rising to his sandaled feet. "Just don't get too fucked up. I don't want to hear about you and the mad prophet flying a Byakhee into any tall towers."

Touma laughed. "Please. Only mere minions perform that shit."

"For serial?" Tatsuha asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, I'm so serial," Touma confirmed.

"Speaking of cereal, I sure do love me some Fruit Loops. They're about as gay as me letting Lex shove that kryptonite dildo up my ass last night."

Touma turned.

Tatsuha slapped his knee. "Oh, Superman. You make me cream."

And for no apparent reason, all three laughed.

TBC…


End file.
